Don't Look, Don't See
by Moonchildling
Summary: Death Eaters have kidnapped Hermione! Who will save her from her terrible fate? Will they get there in time? A story of friendship, pain and recovery, family, and the start of something more…Complete
1. Introduction

****

"Don't Look, Don't See"

By: Moonchild and Earthmom

Rated: R

Category: Angst/Horror

Characters: Hermione/Harry

Words: we'll see

Summary: Death Eaters have kidnapped Hermione! Who will save her from her terrible fate? Will they get there in time? A story of friendship, pain and recovery, family, and the start of something more… 

Written by a Mother/Daughter team that loves Hermione so much we do awful, terrible things to her. _Moonchild sighs with a half smile, "Give us more credit then that, we do give her a savior ya know!" _**"Yes, well," says Earthmom, a motherly look threatening to spread her features, "We could have gone a little easier on the poor girl." **_"Now what would be the fun in that," declares Moonchild with an evil grin. Turning to their Harry Potter audience, Moonchild ignores her mother's scowls and starts to type more authors' notes, _if you have any comments, concerns, and/or questions please feel free to review_ (it's that little button at the end of the page on the left-hand side)_. And any comments about wordiness should be directed to me, Moonchild. 

Oh and by the way, we do not own Harry Potter, his friends and other characters (**Except for Madam Cassandra Mendis, she is all our doing**), their settings (_Except for the Slytherin Manor, isn't that ours Mama._ **Why yes, babydoll it is.**), and any other Harry Potter paraphernalia that we can't think of right now. We don't own it, we're not making money off of it, so please don't sue us; we don't have any money anyway. 

Warning: This story contains a very graphic rape scene in chapters seven and nine. This is why "Don't Look Don't See" is rated R. Please don't read if it will offend or upset you. 

Another Warning: This story contains OotP spoilers, so please do not read this story if you have not finished the fifth book. _"Hint," declares Moonchild, "notice that we say finish, there are some major events that happen in the end that changes the series forever! Read it if you haven't, (and maybe reread it if you have) I highly recommend it."_

Without further ado, please get you snacks and soda in order, buckle your seatbelt, and keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times, 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride! 

Please enjoy the show!

"Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me; where the rain drops as they're falling tell a story."

-Evanescence


	2. Chapter 1: The Visions Begin

****

Chapter 1, The Visions Begin:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

"Watch what you're doing stupid boy," Petunia Dursley hissed at her nephew. "If you burn your Uncle's dinner, you'll have hell to pay."

Harry tried to get his attention back to the task of preparing dinner, but it was hard to concentrate today for some reason. The uneasy feeling that he had woken with just kept getting stronger. Something was not right. 

"Now look what you've done?" Petunia screeched, making Harry jump. 

He saw the sauce he was supposed to be stirring flow over the side of the pot. He quickly turned the fire underneath it off, and forgetting to use a potholder, grabbed the hot handle to remove it from the stove. He held on tight not wanting to drop it to the floor and by the time he had it safe on the counter blisters were forming on the palm of his hand.

At the sight of his injury, his aunt rolled her eyes, and with a loud sigh, showing her impatience said, "Go, get out, take care of that hand and while you're at it get cleaned up for dinner. Let Dudley know that dinner is almost ready." 

Petunia glanced out the window to see if Vernon was home from work yet. He was not going to be happy about this incident at all. 

Harry went up to the bathroom across the hall from his small bedroom and sat on the covered toilet so that he could let the cool water from the sink faucet wash over the burn. As he sat there the uneasy feeling that he had been having all day was getting worse ten-fold. 'What on earth could be causing me to feel this way?' he wondered. After at least a full minute he got up to look in the medicine chest. He found a tube of salve and a roll of gauze. It was awkward to tend to his wound without assistance but he finally managed to do so. As he left the bathroom something huge slammed in to him causing him to be pushed up against the wall. 

His cousin Dudley was waddling down the hall. "Watch where you're going you little freak." Dudley snarled at Harry.

"Your mum said to tell you dinner was ready." Harry stated dully, not feeling up to dueling words with his cousin right then. He watched as Dudley ran down the stairs as fast as his fat legs would take him.

By the time that Harry had settled at the dinner table the three members of the Dursley family had started dinner. His Uncle and cousin's plates were both piled high as usual. His aunt always kept her portions more normal. The plate that had been served up and placed at his spot at the table didn't look like enough to satisfy a three-year olds appetite. Tonight Harry didn't mind much; he was feeling a little queasy and not very hungry. "You're portion has been reduced to make up for what you ruined!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "You're lucky I'm letting you eat at all."

But Harry wasn't eating; he was just pushing his food around his plate trying to shake his anxious feelings. Suddenly, Harry's consciousness was no longer at number 4 Privet Drive. He was in a cavernous room, sitting on a raised platform. There were dozens of hooded figures kneeling on the ground around him. Directly in front two more figures approached, their long hooded robes flowing behind them, familiar white masks covered their faces. Between the two was a small struggling form. They stopped just a few feet in front of him and in their attempt to force their captive to kneel one of them grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "Hermione." 

Harry was not aware that his terrified thought had been whispered out loud, causing the other members of the dinner table to give him questioning looks. 

Back in the cavernous room, a familiar voice drawled into his right ear. "It's the mudblood friend of Potter. Does she please you my Lord?" 

Harry could feel a smile stretch across his face. As the Dursley's stared at him as if he had finally gone insane, Harry said in a high pitched voice, _"Take her away and prepare her for the ceremony."_

Vernon Dursley was never one to put up with odd behavior, so at his nephew's strange words he reached out, grabbing Harry by one shoulder and shook him violently. "Stop that foolishness, you know better than to act that way in my home. You don't scare us."

Harry was back in his body an instant later. He jumped up, knocking his chair over, running out the back door, leaving it wide open in his hurry. His Uncle Vernon was bellowing at him, but his head was filled with the vision he had just seen and he heard nothing but his pounding heart as he ran full speed to Mrs. Figg's house. 

He skidded to a stop just outside her front door and began to pound on it franticly. "Mrs. Figg, Mrs. Figg, it's me Harry! Please hurry, I need to get a hold of Dumbledore! Mrs. Figg!" Harry was shouting at the top of his lungs, which was very difficult considering he was out of breath from his run over.

Mrs. Figg pulled open the door with a scowl on her face. "Be quiet boy, do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you," she hushed him. "Get in here, and be quick about it."

Once in her entrance hall Harry repeated his urgent request, "I need to get a hold of Dumbledore! It's an emergency!"

"Okay boy, I heard you the first time. Come in to the living room and I'll see if I can get a hold of him." Mrs. Figg instructed. "He should be at the headquarters right now, I believe that they are having a meeting tonight."


	3. Chapter 2: The Ancient Manor of Salazar ...

****

Chapter 2, The Ancient Manor of Salazar Slytherin:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Hermione's anger was quickly replaced by an overwhelming fear, as the rough fabric that had been covering her eyes was removed. An instant later her two masked captors dragged her into a cavernous room. The lighting was unnaturally dark in there. Many candles lit up the room, but they glowed a bluish light that only seemed to create more shadows to be cast upon the black walls. The ceiling, which was obviously enchanted, differed from the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The later gave a since of wonder to any onlookers, but this ceiling however, only gave a since of foreboding to it's occupants.

Her struggles to free herself increased at the sight of dozens of hooded figures kneeling towards a dais where one man was seated on a throne and another stood to his side. She was taken to the front and she fought against the pressure being put upon her to kneel also. Her hair was yanked back sharply and her head was forced up, causing her to look into a pair of red eyes set in a snake like face. Voldermort was leering at her, making her feel nauseous. 

She recognized the voice of the man next to him, 'Malfoy' she thought.

Lucius Malfoy leaned in and whispered into his master's ear, "It's the mudblood friend of Potter. Does she please you my Lord?"

Hermione thought she was going to be physically ill when a smile stretched across the dark lord's face and he hissed in a high pitched voice "Take her away and prepare her for the ceremony."

********************

****

Narcissa-Malfoy-22: Thank you for reading and responding; we appreciate your encouragement. We hope you will enjoy the rest, as it's updated. (We are going to try and update three times a week.)

****

Kyra4: _Moonchild smiles evilly, "Isn't she fun to torture. Don't get me wrong, she is my favorite character. But I think that she has such a strong spirit that it is natural to test the boundaries of her strength."_

****

And Earthmom, with her motherly look, "It is easy to have a good rapport with a great kid." _"Awwww! I think your great too Mama."_

****

disorientedblue: We hope to update Wed., Fri., and Sat. Please keep on commenting on our work. It motivates us to write more! 

AN: We know this a really short chapter! But we felt that it was important to write the scene from Hermione's point of view. Next chapter (on Wed.!) will be longer and back to Harry.


	4. Chapter 3: Remus Arrives

****

Chapter 3, Remus Arrives:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Back at the Dursley's house their dinner was once again interrupted, this time by the sound of the doorbell. "This had better be important to interrupt a working man's meal," Vernon Dursley was hollering as he approached the front door. He yanked it open with a huff, his face turning purple with obvious rage. Standing there was a thin man who looked almost ill. He was dressed in shabby looking clothes. Vernon looked up and down the street cautiously to see if any of his neighbors might have seen who was standing on his front step. Growling between clenched teeth he demanded, "Who are you, and what on earth could you want here."

"My name is Remus Lupin, sir. I have come to take your nephew to see Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It is very important that he see Harry immediately," answered Remus quietly.

"Well, he's not here." Sneered Vernon, looking at Remus disgustingly. 

"May I ask where he is then?" Remus asked politely.

"No, you may not!" Vernon shouted. "Besides, I don't know. He ran out of here about ten minutes ago not saying where he was going." After a moment's hesitation and seeing the concerned look on Remus' face, Vernon disclosed with a smirk, "I think he's gone quite insane you know."

Remus apologized for interrupting dinnertime and excused himself. He had an idea where Harry might have gone. He left the front step of Number 4 Privet Drive and headed directly for Mrs. Figg's house. 

Harry was helping Mrs. Figg from her stooped position at the fireplace when there was a knock at the front door. "Come in Mr. Lupin, it's unlocked," she shouted as she stood up.

Harry stared at her questioningly and then looked over as the front door opened and watched Professor Lupin step into the room. You could tell by the look on Remus' face, that he was just as surprised as Harry, that Mrs. Figg knew that it was him at the door.

Mrs. Figg answered their looks by simply saying, "Dumbledore just told me you were on your way to get Harry."

This statement made the young wizard now turn his questioning stare to Remus. "Why are you coming to get me?"

"Something important has come up and Dumbledore would like to talk to you about it." Remus explained.

A look of understanding came over Harry and he blurted out, "Something's happened to Hermione!"

Remus looked uncomfortable at the prospect of confirming Harry's statement. "I think that this conversation should be discussed with Professor Dumbledore at headquarters," he said firmly. But at Harry's determined expression, Remus finally admitted, "Yes Harry, it's about Hermione."

Fear clenched at Harry's heart and it hurt to breathe for a moment. "Professor Lupin, Voldermort has Hermione! I could see her through him."

"Harry? Have you been working on your Occlumency?" Remus asked, trying not to sound accusatory. 

"Yes!" Harry defended himself. "I've been practicing every day. I haven't had any visions all summer. Not until today. Today it was just so strong. It caught me off guard." Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head softly confessing; "I could feel his excitement. He mentioned a ceremony." 

"Okay Harry." Remus said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, showing his belief in Harry's statement. "We need to get back to headquarters. It's obviously more urgent then we had first suspected." Remus pulled a phoenix feather out of his pocket and instructed Harry to take hold. Within seconds after feeling a tugging sensation behind his navel, he was standing in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, surrounded by Order members. 

********************

****

spaz141: _"Poor Hermione, indeed! Just wait for future chapters!" Moonchild exclaims. " Please stay in tune."_** "I'm glad we caught your interest. I hope you continue to read."**

Kyra4: _"If you think Harry went berserk before you ain't seen nothin' yet!" _**"Terror and worry, we know how to please our readers!" Earthmom responds. **

AN: Some of you might question the fact that Mrs. Figg used floo powder. We don't know that she can't, and as far as we're concerned, she can!


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting at Number 12

****

Chapter 4, Meeting At Number 12:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

The discussion that was taking place suddenly stopped, leaving an unnatural silence hanging in the air. The feeling of anticipation was so thick that Harry thought that it could have been cut with a knife. 

"Harry my boy, we have been expecting you." Dumbledore smiled warmly, letting Harry know that everything would be okay now.

At the sight of his mentor and noting his reassuring smile, Harry let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. But after looking around at the Order members all staring at him with concerned faces the urgent matter at hand came back to Harry full force. He looked back to Dumbledore, remembering the vision he had had earlier, "Professor, I am so worried about Hermione! They have her! He has Hermione!" His words tumbled over his tongue with great speed, "Two of them were holding her in front of him and I saw her face. She is so scared. He told them to 'prepare her for the ceremony!' What kind of ceremony do you think he could be talking about?" He was so upset when he finished he grabbed the back of the chair that was in front of him with clenched fists not sure that his legs would hold him up much longer.

"As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Granger reported that Hermione was missing, Remus was sent to bring you here," Dumbledore explained with a reassuring voice trying to calm Harry down. Noting Harry's fatigued state he suggested that everyone should take a seat, officially starting the meeting. Remus chose the seat next to Harry, keeping a concerned eye on him. 

After all the Order members had settled down and the chairs stopped scrapping the hardwood floor, Professor Dumbledore looked around the table and began to speak clearly to his audience which consisted of: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher and their newest member, Fleur Delacour. "This meeting was originally planned after we received intelligence that an induction ceremony for new death eaters was to take place tonight, at the ancient manor of Salazar Slytherin. Our original mission was to thwart their plans." At this point he looked directly at Harry and explained, "This is the ceremony you asked about." He then returned his focus back to the Order again. "However, the information that Harry has brought us must now be considered, and we will need to change our plans to include Miss Granger's rescue." Dumbledore then directed his attention to his old associate Moody, "Alastor, I can see that we will be in need of a healer tonight, and you know that I am the only one in contact with Madam Mendis. You will have to lead the Order into the attack. Sadly, I will not be going with you. If I am to get to our healer in time I must leave now. I wish you all luck." With those words, Dumbledore rose from his chair and stepped back. Looking at his charges one last time, and giving Harry another reassuring smile, he turned and disapparated from the kitchen.

Not missing a beat, Mad Eye Moody stood and took charge of the Order. "Well this changes things," he started. "Tonks, I am leaving you in charge of the rescue of Miss Granger, while the rest of us do what we can to dis-"

__

"Who is your Lord and Master?" Harry hissed in a high cruel voice. All heads turned to where Harry sat. His eyes normally bright emerald green, were now dull and lifeless, and his scar burned red with obvious pain.

"Har-r-r-y?" Remus stuttered, reaching out to touch his hand, but immediately pulled back shocked that Harry's skin was so cold.

But Harry didn't hear him, he was far away, forced to watch what Voldermort was seeing. Standing before him, Harry recognized a young silver hared man, looking paler then Harry had ever seen him. The recruit looked him straight in the eye and answered in a brave but quivering drawl, "you are, my Lord."

Harry could feel a smile stretch his features. But he wasn't sure if it was because of the new member's words or obvious fear of the dark lord. The young man before him lifted his arm, pulling back his sleeve, offering it to the man he called "Lord." Harry could feel his hand reach out and take the offered arm, his other hand grabbing the wand within his robes.

Back in the kitchen of Number 12, all eyes were on Harry as he pulled out his wand with his bandaged hand and pointed it at the air he was "holding" out in front of him, aiming for something that the Order could not see. _"Draco Malfoy, are you prepare to die in my service?" _He hissed in the same evil, foreboding voice. 

Only Harry could hear the answer to Voldermort's question. "It would be my honor to die for you my Lord." Draco responded with a hint of arrogance in his voice. 

In Grimmauld Place Harry's dull eyes narrowed, his muscles tensed and as he took a breath to repeat the curse that was changing Malfoy's life forever, "_Morsm-_" Remus grabbed for Harry's wand, while Mad Eye stated the obvious, "get that wand away from him!"

Remus took hold of the wand and forcibly removed it from Harry's grasp, opening some of the blisters under the bandage on Harry's hand. With a yelp of pain, the consciousness of the young Gryffindor was suddenly back in his body. He noticed that the other occupants of the kitchen were staring at him with a mixture of looks that varied from concern to wariness, and fear to sympathy.

****

********************

We would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, giving us encouragement to write more! So "Thank you," to: **Danni**, **tnr**, **Kyra4**, and **Hurting**. It really gives us heart to know that people are reading and enjoying our story.


	6. Chapter 5: The Induction of Draco Malfoy

****

Chapter 5, The Induction of Draco Malfoy:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

"Who is your Lord and Master?" Hissed Voldermort, towering over his last inductee.

"You are, my Lord," the young, white-blond hared, man answered in a brave but quivering drawl.

The son of Voldermort's most trusted servant, Lucius Malfoy, stood before the dark lord awaiting the honor of becoming his newest servile. Draco Malfoy was the last of the five recruits to be inducted as a death eater tonight. He proudly presented his arm for the infamous mark, which was worn by all of the lord's minions, with his father looking on. As Voldermort reached out and seized the offered arm, he pulled out his wand from within his majestic robes, pointing it at the pale tender flesh of the left forearm. "Draco Malfoy, are you prepared to die in my service?"

"It would be my honor to die for you my Lord." Draco arrogantly replied. His muscles tensed, as he prepared for the pain that he knew to expect.

"_Morsmordre-discere!_"

Noticeably paling, the younger Malfoy clenched his teeth so hard he thought his jaw would break, but successfully prevented the long wailing cry of agony from escaping his lips. The pain was excruciating. The searing blaze from the branding spell burned straight into his soul. Draco was shaking from the effort used in fighting the darkness that threatened to overcome his consciousness. He saw the smug look on his father's face, which only confirmed he was doing nothing except what was expected of him. That single thought is what gave him the strength to endure the pain without blacking out. 

As soon as the spell was released, Draco fell to his knees and kissed the hem of his master's robes. "Rise my child," Voldermort demanded. After he rose, the dark lord placed his gaunt hands upon his novice's shoulders, "You have come to me willingly, and you have shown me courage. I have taken you as my own, now join your brothers and sisters."

As Draco Malfoy stepped away showing homage, his eyes traveled to his forearm to examine the mark that still throbbed painfully. Upon seeing the raw and red brand he knew that his life was now changed forever.

********************

AN: **_"Whew," Moonchild and Earthmom sigh together. _**"Two chapters at once!" **"I have never been so tired!" **Because of all the wonderful comments we decided to give our readers a little Friday treat, _"Two, two, two chapters in one!" _Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6: The Meeting at Number 12, con...

****

Chapter 6, The Meeting at Number 12, continued:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Mad-Eye cleared his throat re-gaining the attention of the Order members. "The ceremony has obviously already begun, earlier then we had been informed. It is imperative that we leave now. Hagrid will be staying here to keep an eye on headquarters. I think that Molly should also stay and take charge of the children."

At this condescending remark Harry stood up suddenly and challenged Moody. "I am not a child, and I'm going with you," declared Harry defiantly. 

"You my boy, are most certainly a child. You are not even of age yet, and you have no choice, you will stay here," Mad-Eye Moody stated authoritatively. 

"I will be seventeen in less then a week, and one of my best friends, who by the way is younger then I am, is being held against her will, and I am not going to sit around here and do nothing. I can help and I'm going with you."

Right then the kitchen door swung open and Ron Weasley stepped into the room, "I'm going too."

Now it was Molly's turn to extinguish the bold plans that both Harry and Ron seemed determined to carry out. "You both are staying here. No more arguments." As Ron opened his mouth to debate his mum, she firmly stated, "You know my rule Ronald Weasley, you are not allowed to join the Order until after you have left school."

Harry took a calming breath before he turned to Mrs. Weasley saying, "Mrs. Weasley, I love you like a mum, but I don't live by your rules." 

Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, turning him to face his reassigned Godfather, "No Harry, but you live by mine. You have not been in on the planning stage of this offence. You are not prepared to enter tonight's battle." He stopped to take a breath to build up his resolve and continued, "Harry, you cannot even legally apperate. The ministry would have you up on charges so fast…" Remus shook his head in sympathy at his young charge and concluded with, "Harry you will stay here. You know that it is for the best."

Harry looked angry, but respected Remus too much to argue any longer. And Ron knew better then to cross his mother. Together they would stay and wait with Ginny, counting on the Order to return with Hermione.

The Order members began to magically exit in twos and threes at Moody's command. The noise that was created by the disapparating forces was deafening. Once the members of the Order had all left, Molly escorted the two boys out of the basement kitchen and up the stairs. As they reached the landing of the main floor the first thing that Harry noticed was how much Number 12 had changed since he had seen it last summer. Everything was so…clean. Out in the entrance hall he noticed that the old peeling wallpaper had been removed and it had been painted a soft cream color. New portraits lined the walls, replacing those of the Black family members that had once adorned the hallway. The only old one that could not be removed, was the one of Mrs. Black. Now however, it resided next to a painting of Albus Dumbledore. Mrs. Black didn't seem too pleased with the arrangements, but at the same time she had become docile, reduced to only heavy scowls instead of ear-deafening screeches. Harry realized with a smile that the new portrait of the Headmaster must have had something to do with it. Dumbledore smiled brightly at the group crossing the hallway, eyes magically twinkling from the canvas. 

Next to the two-dimensional Dumbledore, hung an enlarged photograph of the original Order members; the same picture that Moody had shown him two years earlier, except much larger. In the little picture that Moody had, it was hard to make out some of the people because of their tiny size. But now Harry could even see his parents in the back row. All the original Order members were smiling and drinking, having a perpetual grand ol' Christmas. 

Next, Harry was shocked to see a picture of himself and Ron, wearing their Quidditch robes, flanking Hermione, all of them grinning happily. Harry remembered when the photograph had been taken; it was when they had won the Quidditch House cup during their sixth year, only a few months ago. Harry was holding the cup, being that he was the team captain. Ron looked like he ruled the world. And Hermione, who had her arms draped over the boys' necks, couldn't seem to get that ear to ear smile off of her face. Harry remembered that night as one of best of his life. It made him grin just thinking about it.

The next picture that hung on the wall was of the Weasley's. It was family photograph taken in Egypt in the summer, between Harry's second and third years. This picture must have been the original taken for the Daily Prophet, because of its size and color quality. All nine red heads plus evil scabbers were waving enthusiastically from inside the frame on the wall.

The second to the last picture that hung on the wall was of the marauders in their younger years. Professor Lupin had shown Harry this picture last summer. He said it had recently become his favorite, because it lacked a certain rat, who actually was behind the camera, when it was taken. Harry had agreed that this picture was definitely better then all the others he had of the marauders in his photo album. Just looking at the treacherous beast, Wormtail, gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. The older trio looked just as happy, maybe even happier, then the photograph of Harry and his two best friends. This picture was also obviously taken after a Quidditch match. His father sported the same team outfit as him and Ron a few pictures back. He looked so young and happy. Even the usually serious Remus, with his prematurely graying hair, looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. And Sirius was smiling and laughing, it warmed Harry's heart to see that Sirius was smiling in his picture, even if he would never get to see that smile in real life again.

But the next and last portrait made Harry stop in his tracks. It was of his parents on their wedding day. James and Lily Potter were standing to the side of a very large wedding cake. James had his arm wrapped around Lily's waist, his eyes glazed with merriment and love. Lily, dressed in an antique white embroidered gown adorned with pearls, had her red hair laced with flowers. Her emerald eyes reflected her undying love for the man who was standing beside her. Studying the painted version of a photograph that resided in his leather bound photo album, Harry was pulled back to reality by a hand that landed on his shoulder. "Come on Harry dear, up the stairs now. Ron is already up there waiting with Ginny."

Harry turned to her, teary eyed and a look of wonderment on his face, "Mrs. Weasley, did you do all of this?" Waving around at the hallway. 

"Well yes dear," she answered carefully, not sure if he liked it or not. "After we got all of the Black's portraits down, except for Mrs. Black of course and removed the horrid wall paper and painted, the walls looked so bare. All it need was a few familiar faces." Molly waited patiently for a response, any reaction from the boy that she thought of so much like one of her own sons. Harry just stared at her disbelievingly. Never in all his life, had someone done something so kind for him. The closest was Hagrid and the beautiful album that he made and filled. But a whole hallway! He was shocked. "Do you like it Harry?" Molly asked tentatively, unable to wait any longer for praise or rejection.

"Like it? Harry asked dumbly. "Like it? Oh Mrs. Weasley, I love it!This is the nicest entrance way that I have ever seen." With those words Harry hugged her like he was a small child on Christmas, something he had never done, even as a small child on Christmas. 

A small smile spread on Molly's face as she rubbed Harry's back gently. "You're very welcome Harry dear. It was the least that I could do. Come on now, up to yours and Ron's room."

Harry quickly let go and ran up the stairs to where Ron was waiting, a large smile still plastered to his face. Ron's stood at the landing waiting for Harry to catch up. "What's up mate?" he asked curiously, looking at his friend's grin. 

"It's just the hallway. It looks great. Did you and Ginny help?" he asked.

Upon hearing her name, Ginny stuck her head out the door of the room that her and Hermione shared. "Nah," Ron answered simply, "It was all Mum. I told her that she might want to wait for you, considering it is your house now. But I think that she wanted to finish it time for your birthday." 

Harry smiled at Ron's last comment, only five days away and he would be seventeen. It would be the first time that he would be spending his birthday with his best friends. 'Well…that would all depend on tonight, wouldn't it?' His last thought sobered his joy. Harry really didn't want to think about it, the situation that now faced Hermione. It was why he was here, why he was brought to Grimwald Place, telling his vision to the whole Order. Just thinking about his last vision gave him an overwhelming nauseous sensation, and he thought that he had the connection with Voldemort under control. After all he had not had a vision for over 6 months.

Ginny's voice brought him out of his reserve when she asked, "Can I come in and stay with you guys?" Worry obvious in her eyes and tone. At both boys' nods, she crossed the hallway, a book in her hand. Once they were all standing in the room that was shared by the two friends, Ginny hesitantly inquired, "Something has happened to Hermione, hasn't it?"

********************

****

disorientedblue: "_Thank you!"_** "Glad you liked it, here ya go."**

****

Kyra4: _"Some of your predictions are right, and some are not," Moonchild discloses mysteriously, "Oh, and I'm so glad you liked Draco, we worked hard to try to keep him in character." _**"I hope we keep you curious enough to keep your interest." **

bamaslamma29: Is this update soon enough for ya! ^_^ We are glad you like the story so much you want more. And thank you for the corrections, we thought we had all the spelling errors straightened out (math is our subject!), we'll just have to look harder!


	8. Chapter 7: Hermione's Ordeal

AN: Okay peoples, it is now chapter seven, and as we warned in our introduction, there is part of a graphic rape scene in this chapter. We do not wish to offend or upset anyone, so if you can't stand to read this sort of thing then please skip both this chapter and chapter nine: The Continuation of Hermione's Ordeal. Thank you.

Chapter 7, Hermione's Ordeal:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

"I'm dying, praying, bleeding, I'm screaming; Am I too lost to be saved…am I too lost…"

-Evanescence

After descending three flights of stairs, Hermione was forced into an empty room by one of the death eaters, who surprised her by softly saying in the voice of Snape, "I'm not sure I can do anything to help without getting both of us killed. Just hold on and whatever happens close your eyes, don't look, don't see."

After the door was closed and magically sealed, she whispered to herself, "Think Hermione, think." She took a breath trying to stop the panic that was rising. She surveyed the room looking for a means of escape. Only one door, and no windows. She then started to search for something, anything that she could use as a weapon. The room was bare. 

After several minutes, with her panic starting to rise, she heard footsteps approaching, and when the charm was released, the door opened. Two of the death eaters came in and again the door was closed. Hermione could tell by the way the masked figures moved that they were female. 'Maybe if I appeal to them, they might help me,' Hermione thought desperately.

One of her new tormentors was carrying a white robe. The other one reached up and removed her mask. Hermione had seen that face before. In a family portrait at Number 12, this was Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix. And from what she knew about the infamous witch, any plea would go unanswered and probably punished. Before she could form her next thought, Bellatrix swung her hand back and hit Hermione across the face so hard that she saw stars. Hermione's hands instinctively came up to protect her face from another blow. Bellatrix took the opportunity to grab the front of Hermione's blouse and ripped it off. Next came the modest white bra. At this point Hermione had backed up to the wall and was trying to cover her bared breasts with her arms. Bellatrix started to undo the top button of Hermione's jeans, but before she could get the zipper down Hermione started to fight back. 

Bellatrix backhanded the young witch again. Then pulling out her wand, she calmly said, "Crucio!" The pain that Hermione felt through out her whole body was unbelievable. Her scream echoed through the empty room. When she released the curse Hermione was lying on the ground, not remembering how she got there. Bellatrix roughly pulled her up and pushed her toward her companion, "hold her," she demanded. Hermione's arms were both yanked behind her painfully. The zipper was released and her pants and underwear were removed together. Her shoes were pulled off by the action.

Hermione stood there, eyes closed, feeling ashamed of her nakedness. She knew that the white robe was for her and she kept hoping that they would cover her up soon, but they didn't. She could feel the body heat of Bellatrix moving closer to her making her back up into the one holding her arms. She felt moist breath on her cheek. Bellatrix began to whisper in her ear evilly, "Are you a virgin _sweet child_? Or has Potter relieved you of that burden?"

Hermione just shut her eyes even tighter shocked by the questions.

"My master has asked me to _prepare_ you," she continued to whisper as she roughly grabbed and painfully squeezed Hermione's breasts causing a terrified gasp in response. Hermione bit her lip when she felt rough fingers pinch tight at her nipples. She was determined not to cry out, but could not stop a few tears from leaking out when her tormentor's hand covered her most private of areas. 

'This can't be happening,' prayed Hermione as one of Bellatrix's long bony fingers invaded her secret place, only stopping when she touched her, as of yet, unbroken barrier.

The offending digit retreated as Bellatrix laughed cruelly, spraying Hermione with hot saliva lightly on her face. Hermione's breathing increased trying to calm herself. But at her attempts Bellatrix laughed even harder, "_Sweet child_," she sneered, "I'm sure my master will be _gentle_." As she spoke, the infamous death eater again whipped out her wand, pointing directly at the young witch's womb, "Crucio!" An evil smile spread across Bellatrix's face as Hermione's screams filled the room a second time. White-hot knives were felt stabbing her lower abdomen and private areas this time. Pain unimaginable concentrated in direct patterns at the witch. Her legs collapsed underneath her, but she remained upright because of the strong arms holding her. "Drop her," ordered Bellatrix, while continuing the unforgivable curse on their sacrifice. Hermione didn't hear the cruel voice or feel her body hit the cold, hard stone floor, all she felt was the pain, all she could feel was the pain. She writhed uncontrollably on the floor, the pain increasing by Bellatrix's pleasure of her victim's reaction.

A fist pounding at the door made Bellatrix stop the curse, very irritated that her fun was spoiled. The young girl was pulled up off the floor and her arms were shoved in to the sleeves of the white robe that had been brought in specifically for her. The door opened and the voice of Snape sneered, "Our Lord has asked me to bring in the girl, are you finished getting her ready?"

Bellatrix answered menacingly, "Oh yes, we have just finished _preparing_ her."

Snape entered the room and grabbed Hermione by one of her arms, which was the only thing that kept her from falling to the floor again. He roughly propelled her forward. Severus Snape led Hermione up the dark damp stairwell, which led from the dungeons to the grand hall. The Professor had his hand clasped around the young witch's arm like a vice, or at least it looked like he was gripping in tightly. But in actuality he had most of her body weight leaning on him. When he had learned that the dark lord had chosen Bellatrix Lestrange to prepare their victim, he knew what condition his student would be in, and he was right. The Cruciatus Curse had left her weak and wary. So here he was, half carrying his brightest pupil at Hogwarts to his "master" and her doom. 

When he knew that there was enough distance between him and the two female death eaters he began to whisper to Hermione urgently, "Miss Granger, listen to me, the Order is coming, they should be hear any time now." He stopped his whispering to listen for any strange footsteps and potential eavesdroppers before he continued. "Miss Granger you have to hold on, I will not be able to help you, but the people who can are coming. Whatever happens, close your eyes, don't look, don't see." He stopped his feet ascending the stairs, turned and grabbed Hermione's shoulders with both hands, giving his presence the authority it demanded. "Do you understand me Hermione? You have to hold on!"

Hermione just looked into his grim mask with her big brown eyes, tears threatening to fall down her checks any second. 'He just said the Order,' her thoughts scrambled, 'the Order is coming, and all I have to do is hold on until then.' She blinked once and nodded, not trusting her voice.

When they re-entered the cavernous throne room she stopped in her unbalanced tracks. All of the death eaters were now standing around a small platform that had been raised in the center of the room. They parted to allow Snape to pass and he forced her forward. Hermione's struggles amazingly started up again, even after her resent torture, but they were fruitless against his tight hold. As they reached the center of the circle, strange hands reached out, capturing Hermione's wrists and ankles raising her up and laying her up on the platform, holding her there. She continued to try and free herself, but their hold on her was too strong. 

At the sight of Voldemort standing over her a half sob escaped her and she quickly closed her eyes. This reaction caused snickers to come from those around her. She recognized the laughs of two female Slytherins, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. She also heard Draco Malfoy, who she could tell, was the one holding her wrists. And she guessed that his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle had to be the ones holding onto her ankles. 

Voldemort had appeared suddenly at the foot of the platform. Crabbe and Goyle parted, giving their new lord respectful distance and at the same time posing his victim for attack. The dark lord made grand gestures as he waived his wand and levitated himself on to the platform. With a quick flick of his wand the robes covering Hermione parted, showing her pale skin, stark even against the white of the robe. 

Hermione felt the thin shield of material that covered her person fall away, and the cold air made her shiver involuntarily. She felt the weight of Voldemort as his body overlaid hers. At the touch of his scaly, snake like skin against hers, she struggled anew. He was crushing her into the stone slab. She could feel the movement of his hips as he was positioning for the penetration. With her wrists and ankles held still, all she could really move was her head, from side to side. But soon that was no longer even possible, when he covered her mouth with his in a brutal kiss. His mouth left hers and she felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "I understand that I will be your first, my _sweet_. What an honor it will be for you." 

Hermione could stand it no longer, she opened her eyes and looked into the evil red orbs before her. A grim epiphany came to her, 'He's going to kill me when he's done with me!' 

His cruel laughter rang out into the room, as he read her mind. In reply to her thoughts Voldemort hissed, "Oh no my _sweet_, I will be your first, but not your last. You'll have to endure many before your midnight death." 

********************

AN: We feel so loved! You guys are wonderful to read and review our story, thank you so much.

****

bamaslamma29: We are sorry to say that they will stay, but there is a reason for it. You will see why in the next chapter. _"Hint…hint! Wink!"_ **"Glad to know that you're enjoying the story, keep reading."**

****

Kyra4: Thank you for the grammar check. We seriously thought that we caught everything, but we suppose that some stuff is bound to slip by every once in a while. _"Redeemed Draco," Moonchild pauses, thinking, "it certainly has a ring to it, but…you'll just have to wait and see." _**"We couldn't get Harry in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Don't you just love to hate Draco."**

****

Hurting: You are in luck dear reader, because for the most part our chapters are going to start to get longer. Maybe not as much as you would like, but longer nonetheless. _"And," discloses Moonchild with pride, "we have a sequel in the works! Mama and I have already brainstormed and now are working on an outline. I hope that will sooth your anxiety a little." _**"I am so glad that you like our story."**

disorientedblue: "Thank you," says Moonchild and Earthmom simultaneously, bowing deeply. **"Glad you liked it."**

****

Narcissa-Malfoy-22: We really tried to keep the dark mark ceremony/ritual/branding/marking/thing as close to what we think is going to happen in the series. We're glad you feel along the same lines. It was very fun to write that chapter, and we think that it is one of our best.

Just Like Hermione: Thank you for your encouragement! The first few chapters were short, to set up the scenes and the plot. Now that that's done, enjoy the show. _"And, yes, we are close."_

AN#2: _"I'm kind of surprised that no one has asked what 'discere' means, from Chapter 5: The Induction of Draco Malfoy. Well, if anyone wants to know, it is Latin for 'disciple.' We were looking for the translation for 'servant' but then came across this lovely word. We felt it was much more creepy, and in tune with feeling of the chapter. So Voldemort would be marking his disciple." Moonchild shivers, "brings chills down my spine!"_


	9. Chapter 8: Ginny's Ordeal

****

Chapter 8, Ginny's Ordeal:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Ginny was lying on Ron's bed, her shoulders and head propped up by pillows, trying to concentrate on the book she was holding open in front of her. It was hard not to think about Hermione. She was so worried about her best friend. 'God, I hope she's okay.'

Harry and Ron were both sitting on Harry's bed, trying to occupy their time by playing a game of wizard's chess, but neither of them was being successful at it. Ron was winning without even putting any effort into the game. His thoughts kept drifting to what he had overheard earlier, 'she is so scared.' Ron couldn't imagine Hermione frightened, she was a true Gryffindor; she was always brave. His thoughts returned to the game, it was Harry's move and Ron was waiting for him to make it, knowing that "check mate" was going to be his soon. 

Harry was looking at the chessboard, but not really seeing it. Instead the picture of a scared and struggling Hermione invaded his sight. 'What am I doing sitting here playing a silly game, I should be there fighting, helping to rescue my friend.' He suddenly got up not caring that it was his move. 

Ron asked, "Where you going mate?" But Harry didn't go anywhere; he just started pacing the floor. His face reflected his feeling of anxiety, which was so overwhelming that he couldn't sit still. His forehead ached. He had just raised his hand to his burning scar when Harry stopped at the foot of Ron's bed, looking down at Ginny.

One look at Harry's eyes and Ginny knew that was something was terribly wrong. Before she could even react on that knowledge, Harry was on top of her crushing her into the mattress. She tried to yell out but he covered her mouth with his, in a brutal kiss. His hips were gyrating against hers forcibly. When his lips moved from hers, he began to whisper into her ear in a cruel high-pitched voice, "_I understand that I will be your first, my sweet. What an honor it will be for you._"

Through her shock Ginny finally found her voice and let out blood curdling scream.

Ron was pulling at Harry trying to get him off of his sister. "Harry! Harry stop! Have you gone mad?" He pleaded desperately, "Get off Ginny! Stop it Harry, you're hurting her!" Ron managed to get his arm around Harry's throat and trying not to injure his best fried, leaned back with all of his weight until he had dragged Harry off of his terrified younger sister. Still keeping his hold they hit the ground on their backs, with Ron underneath Harry. In the process of rolling them both over, Harry hit his head on the wooden frame of his bed, stunning him. Ron kept repeating, "Stop it Harry!" 

Harry was being forced onto his stomach and he was struggling for air, someone was strangling him. He recognized Ron's voice pleading with him to stop. 'Stop what' he thought. Harry finally managed to croak out, "Ron, let go!" Once Ron loosened his grip slightly Harry protested, "What are you doing, get off of me!" 

Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid came running into the room, having heard Ginny scream, and what sounded like the boys fighting. "Ron! Harry! Stop that at once!" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"What 'n Merlin's name 'as got'n the two of ya!" Hagrid added as he lifted both boys up off the ground by their collars.

Ginny was now sitting up against the headboard of Ron's bed, she had brought her knees up to her chest and was hugging her calves with her arms, her head resting upon her raised knees. Her crying caught Molly's attention and she went over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Ginny dear, what's the matter?"

Ginny looked up at her mum and through her tears said, "Harry attacked me!"

Harry was shocked at the accusation and between gulps of air defended himself, "Ginny, I would never attack you."

"Well you did," shouted Ron still breathing hard from their struggle. 

"I swear to you, I would never hurt Ginny." Harry pleaded.

"Ginny dear, are you sure that Harry was trying to attack you?" Molly inquired, knowing that her daughter would not lie, but wanting to give Harry the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, his eyes looked strange and then he was on top of me, but the voice that whispered in my ear wasn't his." Ginny replied with a confused look on her face.

Hagrid scowled at Harry, "What 'append Harry?'

Harry's eyes grew wide, the blow to his head had dazed him for a few minutes, and at Ginny's last statement he remembered. With panic in his voice and tears now welling in his eyes he declared, "I saw what Voldermort was doing to Hermione." He turned and looked over at Ginny, and said regretfully "I'm so sorry, I never meant to scare you, I would never knowingly harm you. You know that, don't you Ginny?"

Ginny was watchful of Harry, but nodded her head, because she did know that.

"Okay," Molly said after a sigh, "maybe it would be safer for all, due to the circumstances, to have Harry stay here and have Ginny and Ron go into the girl's room." At the hurt look on Harry's face, Molly clarified, "Just until the Order returns dear."

Hagrid led the way, bending slightly to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe. Ron and Ginny looked back at Harry sympathetically as their mum shooed them out. Mrs. Weasley also turned to look at Harry; "It won't be too much longer, Harry dear. I'm sure that they will be back soon." With that said, she exited the room and after the door was closed Harry could tell that a sealing charm had been put in place. 

'Great,' he thought to himself, a sad expression crossing his face. 'I keep having visions. They take away my wand. And now they lock me in a room. What next?' It was then that his forehead burned once more, answering his silent question. He lay down on his bed knowing what would come, and what he would see. And he was right, only a second later he was forced to watch through Voldermort eyes as Hermione struggled underneath him, tears streaking down her face unchecked.

********************

****

disorientedblue: Can't wait for the next chapter, eh? Well, here ya go!

****

kool: _"Yes, yes, we know we are evil, and even more evil for not continuing with Hermione's POV. Just wait for the next chapter (tomorrow!)."_ **"I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, glad you liked it."**

****

Hurting: _"We had to have some suspense," defends Moonchild. _But your reaction brings a smile to our faces. Just wait until tomorrow for more Hermione angst! 

****

bamaslamma29: You will have to wait to see who will save Hermione. _"Be patient."_ **"Hi again. I am glad you like the story, thanks for the encouragement."**

****

Kyra4: _"Dear, dear Kyra, your reviews seem to be getting longer and longer (and believe me I am not complaining). Your incites are well thought out, and although I do not want to give anything away, I will say that you HAVE to read the next chapter (and the one after that too!). Thank you so much for your feedback, it really means a lot to us."_ **"Thank you for checking to see if your review went through, and resubmitting. I was worried that you had stopped reading. **_"I never thought that, but I was a little concerned about your health." _** "I know you are going to enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you again."**

AN: We know that you all will be screaming at us right now, for not continuing to write about Hermione. But this part was important, and you will only have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens to our dear Hermione. So stay in tune, same fanfiction time, same fanfiction channel.


	10. Chapter 9: The Continuation of Hermione'...

AN: This chapter is also rated R, as warned in the Introduction and chapter 7. It contains a rape scene, please do not read it if it will offend or upset you.

Chapter 9, The Continuation of Hermione's Ordeal: 

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

As she lay there under Voldemort's demonic presence, the revelation of his disclosure caused her to close her eyes tight, trying to block out what was happening. 'Close your eyes,' she desperately thought, 'don't look, don't see!'

Her reaction caused him to smile evilly as he impaled her. 

The force of the first thrust was so painful that Hermione couldn't hold back the cry that tore from her throat. In reflex, she tried to pull away from him, tried unsuccessfully to curl in on herself. Her mind reeled as she fought the madness that was threatening to overtake her; '_you_ are a Gryffindor, _you_ will survive this, _you_ will not let him win.' She continued to struggle, trying to free her hands and legs from their human bonds. She suffered the sickening touch of his body on hers, the feel of him inside of her.

Voldemort took depraved pleasure in the thought that he had just shattered this young woman's virginity. The warped thoughts of his evil mind justified what he was doing. After all, he was Voldemort, "Dark Lord" of the wizarding world, and she was only a filthy little mudblood. The fact that she was a friend of Harry Potter's just made the victory sweeter. Yes, he was going to enjoy this. He pulled out fast and thrust even harder, causing a terrified gasp to escape the witch struggling underneath him. He grabbed her upper arms and squeezed them painfully. He lowered his head to her mouth and again claimed it violently, biting her lips this time, causing her to incoherently whimper in pain. His mouth was blocking her screams and almost suffocating her. 

Hermione felt him thrust again and again, reaching deeper inside her each time. She felt his hands seize her arms and his teeth seize her mouth, both were inconceivably painful. His hands soon let go and started to roam her body blindly. 

Voldemort was still playing evilly with her mouth when he moved his hands gracefully down her arms. His teeth finally let go as he watched terror cross the mudblood's face as his hands roamed. He caressed her soft skin with his callused, snake-like scaly flesh. His hands paused briefly at her shoulders and inched toward her neck. How pleasurable would it be to see his sacrifice struggle desperately for air? But quickly changed his mind when he saw her breasts, full and tender from their resent torture. The heel of his palms resided on the underside of each breast, and he curled his fingers in slowly, cutting the flesh with his razor sharp nails. As he did so, a soft groan escaped his lips. His fast rhythmic motions and the sight of the mudblood's red life against her deathly white skin was bringing him to his peak quickly. Soon, she would be his. He lowered himself, resting on top of his sacrifice once again, smearing her blood over his bare chest. His groans increased as he felt her struggle and writhe underneath him. He once more kissed her hard, but this time briefly, before he moved his mouth over to her ear, his words were said in a broken rhythm, in time with his thrusts. "My_ sweet_… what a pleasure it has been… It is almost a shame… that you will die tonight… It would have… certainly been… to my advantage… to keep you… I do love… breaking toys…" He stopped his perverted teasing as a satisfied sound spilled from his lips as he spilled inside of her, claiming her as his own.

Hermione heard his cruel words as she felt his member speed up in its assault. Her consciousness refused to listen to his words, but instead focused on his guttural sounds, coming faster and with more feeling until… She felt his seed explode inside her, staining her for eternity.

The dark lord quickly regained his composure after his violation had been consummated. He sat up, gathering his cloak around him as he rose. Voldemort stood tall, towering over their sacrifice and ordered her to be turned over. Upon hearing his command and imagining what nefarious acts he might be thinking of committing, Hermione opened her eyes and felt a sudden surge of adrenaline, power her continuos fight for freedom. A new since of determination spurred her on. She even managed to get one foot loose and kicked hard at one of her captures. A painful grunt and a curse followed. She saw Voldemort's anger as he raised his wand and pointed it at her womb. She quickly closed her eyes and heard him hiss a curse. It was then that she felt a sharp pain that seemed to radiate from her hip and she heard the bone break. The battle was lost as her ankle was again held tight and she was forced onto her stomach. 

Voldemort levitated himself off of the center platform and produced a long thin silver dagger from the folds of his flowing robes. He held it high over his head, so that the light reflected off of it in a strange way, causing a hypnotic effect on his audience. Determined to forever mark her as his own, he lowered the knife gracefully and with the skill of an artist carved a snake in the shape of a "**V**" into the small of Hermione's back. The screams that were generated by this atrocity echoed through the castle and spilled out onto the grounds. 

The now unconscious form of their evening's entertainment was once again turned onto her back. Voldemort crossed the cavernous room to sit on his baneful throne. He could feel the charged enthusiasm of his deprived servants anxiously awaiting their amusement to continue. Voldemort would now select who would be next to relish in their sacrifice. He looked out onto the crowd and spoke clearly, the name that everyone expected to hear, echoing throughout the throne room, "Lucius Malfoy."

At his master's invitation, the senior Malfoy raised himself onto the platform. He slowly, and with determined steps walked around the edge of the dais, looking down at the pathetic young witch. After circling her once he stood at her side and kicked her in the ribs, trying to rouse her. After all, what fun would it be, if she were not aware of what was happening? He walked to the other side and with two more swift kicks could see that she was starting to stir. "Someone slap her," he commanded when it looked as if she were about to black out again. Pansy Parkinson, who was standing near Draco, taking in the sight of the beaten know-it-all with hungry eyes, took pleasure in carrying out the order. 

Hermione became somewhat aware as a sharp pain erupted in her side. She had almost managed to fall back into the beckoning darkness when someone started slapping her, as if trying to wake her up. Her mind was fighting it, her body ached everywhere, her back, hip and side throbbed with pain. She could hear a familiar, but unwelcome voice sneer, "Wake up mudblood bitch! You wouldn't want to miss all of the fun." 

Her eyes shot open momentarily, at the words: "mudblood bitch". At the sight of the menacing death eater, she saw his long silver hair flowing gracefully about his shoulders. Remembering where she was, and knowing that another attack was on its way she again closed her eyes, blocking his image. Hermione felt the weight of his body take up residence upon her. She tried to close her mind to what was happening to her. This was made especially hard due to the fact that he was more vicious in his attack. 

His first thrust was combined with his teeth everywhere. He bit her shoulders and upper arms, drawing blood. He repeated the dark lord's actions by biting her mouth. But whereas Voldemort knew how to lengthen the torture, creating painful sensations that Hermione could barely stand, Malfoy quickly went over the edge. He was clearly over excited at his chance to do harm to the mudblood. Half way through his attack Lucius' teeth found her breasts. He bit them hard while his thrusts became faster with excitement. 

Hermione clenched her teeth in order to hold in a scream that wanted to escape her throat. She kept her eyes closed tight as she felt the senior Malfoy violently bite her. First her shoulders, then her arms, her mouth, and then her breasts. She felt him sink his teeth in her nipples with vigor. Then she felt him suck the blood that leaked from the wound. 'Oh Gods, he's drinking my blood,' she thought to herself in shock, barely able to hold on to the reality that was her torture. 

Draco watched in mild shock when his father bit the Gryffindor, then in distaste as he saw him drink her blood. His father lapped it from the painfully swollen and bleeding wound. 

Hermione then had to fight for air when her breasts lost their appeal. It was then that his hands fit themselves tightly over her throat, effectively cutting off her supply. She even passed out only to be awoken again with another slap to the face. 

His last thrust was so painful that it brought a scream to Hermione's lips, she could no longer hold it in. Malfoy rose up slowly, covering himself as he did so. When he was standing, he drawled to the crowd, "Just what I always wanted, a piece of the Gryffindor whore." 

Once the laughter died down, Voldemort announced the next privileged assailant, "Severus Snape."

Snape desperately tried to find a way out of this situation. 'I can't do this!' his mind was screaming, making sure his eyes were averted from the dark lord. He could not participate in this, harming a girl in this way, and not just any girl, this girl, his brightest student. 'How could she have let herself get caught? What was she doing wandering around Diagon Alley alone?' the voice in his head asked, almost accusingly. He thought that the Order would be there by now. 'Where in Merlin's name are they,' he wondered. 

He walked slowly through the crowd toward the center dais. But Snape did move forward because he had been summoned to follow Malfoy, in the molestation of Hermione. He could not defy the dark lord after all. Delaying so long that it was starting to look suspicious, he raised himself onto the platform and then lowered himself to lie on top of her. He straddled her hips carefully, and in such a way that he put none of his own weight on the girl. His dark lengthy robes covered up this fact. 

Hermione's eyes were shut tight, and her breathing was very labored. And although her movements were weak, she continued to struggle, the fight had not left her yet. 

Snape reached out and tenderly held her shoulders beneath his long thin hands, trying to reassure her silently. His long greasy hair hung as a veil as he moved his mouth very close to her ear and whispered softly so that just she could her him, "I am sorry for all that you have had to endure Miss Granger." He took a ragged breath and continued, "I am so sorry Hermione." 

Hermione opened her eyes, when she heard Snape whisper kindly in her ear. But instead of seeing the black eyes and the greasy hair of her Professor of six years, she saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. Her eyes were wide open and darkness still surrounded her. 

The panic that crossed her face was obvious to Snape, and he thought that it was the sight of his mask. He then repeated his instructions, "Just keep your eyes shut, don't look, don't see." Just then there was a flash of golden sparks, which made Snape look over his shoulder. They were here! The Order had arrived, he watched as Tonks, and Lupin made their way over to the where he and Miss Granger were lying. When he saw that they were almost there, he slipped off of the girl and entered the battle. 

********************

****

Kyra4: _"You didn't see it coming?" Moonchild says, baffled. "Wow, cool, I mean it's good to be surprised sometimes (like Christmas). Well, I hope the rest of the attack met your expectations. To be honest, this was the hardest chapter to write. We had to go back after we had written most of the story. It was very hard to articulate into words just what we wanted Hermione, Voldemort, Malfoy, and Snape to feel and say."_ **"I think that I look forward to your reviews as much as you seem to look forward to our next chapters. P.S. I'm waiting for your update to "Sometimes When We Touch", also."**

Narcissa-Malfoy-22: More chapters for your reading pleasure, every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday.

****

magicrules: "Thank you," Moonchild and Earthmom say simultaneously.

AN: We know we said, at the beginning of the story that we would update every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. But we realized that it was three days between Saturday and the next Wednesday, so we changed our schedule. We now update every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday.


	11. Chapter 10: The Order Arrives

****

Chapter 10, The Order Arrives: 

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Seventeen Order members arrived at the edge of a clearing that was in the dark forest bordering the ancient manor of Salazar Slytherin. This was the site that Severus Snape had given them to safely apperate. They had a half a mile hike before they reached the grounds of the manor. The going was slow due to the overgrowth of the vegetation and their discreet course to avoid being detected. They finally reached the perimeter of the property unnoticed by any possible posted guards, and stealthy made their way across the grounds. Looming ahead as they crept along, was the foreboding castle. It stood dark against the moonless sky, giving them all an uneasy feeling at the pit of their stomachs. Obviously a small fortress in its day, meant to defend and protect the Slytherin family, after its head left the protection of Hogwarts. It even resembled a smaller version of the famous school. Its towers and turrets stood tall, seemingly casting dark shadows as the Order approached. Their anxiousness increased when they crossed into the shadows that should not have existed, considering tonight was the new moon. It was as if the manor itself was reflecting darkness onto the grounds, personifying its evil. 

Gathering in a small courtyard, Moody silently gave instructions, breaking the large group to teams. One was sent to circle the fortress to locate all exits. Another team was sent ahead to disarm any wandering or posted death eaters. And a third team was sent to scout where the induction was taking place. Finally when all the teams reported back to Moody, they made their way to the inside of the castle, to battle out right with the death eaters gathered for the celebration.

The members made their way carefully, remembering the spells and skills practiced and refined in Order training. They all entered the mansion quietly, and ascended up the grand staircase to the throne room. Any resemblance to Hogwarts ended at the front door. What little decor there was, was devoted to the dark arts. The banners that lined the stairway depicted deadly snakes. Evil orniments were displayed within trophy cases, which lined the second floor hall. The double doors to the throne room were wide open, revealing the scene within the room for anyone to see. All the death eaters were gathered around a raised platform, all their attention focused on the exhibition before them. On the small stage was a death eater lying face down. The surrounding hooded figures were goading their champion on, depraved enthusiasm filtered from the room. 

Moody led the Order to the threshold quickly, dispatching the members around the action to wait for his signal. His magical eye rotated around, surveying the interior of the cavernous room, his main target being Voldemort. But the electric blue eye stopped its surveillance when it caught sight of the struggling form, which was under the offending dark wizard, pinned to the raised dais. Pleased that the girl was still alive Moody thought to himself, 'A true Gryffindor, she's not going down without a fight, good girl.' He signaled for Tonks, and at a thought signaled for Remus also. They both approached his side quickly. And when they arrived he whispered in a gruff voice, "Granger's alive, there on the dais. See the hair?" Directing his attention to Remus, he then instructed, "Lupin, help Tonks with the rescue, she'll need it. Both come back as soon as you can." He directed them into position, and then seeing that the rest of the Order was in place, he raised his wand and shot golden sparks into the air, signaling the attack.

With a deafening battle cry the Order charged directly at the unprepared death eaters. Spells, charms, and curses flew fast and furious, the Order having the upper hand. Tonks and Remus dodged the firefight as they made their way to Hermione, who was all but hidden by an offending death eater. Just before they reached her, the dark robed figure slid off the dais and entered the battle. When they finally got to the now abandoned girl, she had managed to roll herself into a protective ball. 

Remus instructed Tonks in haste, "Cover her up, grab her, let's go!" With surprising strength Hermione began to slap and hit at Tonks, not realizing that she was there to help. Remus took this opportunity to lift the girl from behind, effectively pinning her arms in the action. He continued his instructions, as he shouted to Tonks, "watch our backs, let's get out of here!" At the sound of the male voice Hermione continued her struggles with increased urgency, again not knowing that she was fighting her rescuers. 

Her shouts echoed down the staircase, "NO! Stop! Please! Leave me alone!" But her shouts went unnoticed as the two Order members made their way out of the house and across the grounds to the forest were the wards ended. Once at the tree line, Tonks pulled out a portkey that would transport them to Number Twelve. The young auror forced the phoenix feather into Hermione's hand after Remus grabbed a hold, and they were gone.

********************

AN: Hello all! We have decided that this chapter is far too short to stand alone, so we have posted two! That, and your wonderful, encouraging reviews made us want to post two chapters today. Our comments to your awesome reviews will be at the end of our next chapter. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11: Reactions to the Rescue

****

Chapter 11, Reactions to the Rescue:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Once Hermione touched the portkey all three figures felt the familiar tug behind their navels, pulling them backward in a swirl of color and motion. An instant later Tonks and Remus, carrying a struggling Hermione, landed in the entranceway at Number Twelve Grimwald Place. It was amazing how much noise the young witch could make, considering how hard her breathing had become. Flailing her arms about, trying to push herself out of Remus' arms, Hermione was making quite a spectacle. "Stop! Oh God…please stop…no more…please…" she screamed. She had no idea where she was and who was trying to subdue her. But she wouldn't give up with out a fight, however the fight was getting harder and harder. It was getting dreadfully hard for her to breathe, let alone squirm and scream. Even with her slowing struggles, Remus was forced to lie Hermione on the floor so he wouldn't drop her and complicate an already dire situation.

The heavy footsteps of Hagrid could be heard running up the stairs from the kitchen. "What in Merlin's name is 'appenin'." His deep voice bellowed.

At the sound of the angry male voice, Hermione's hysterics increased. She was writhing on the floor, desperately trying to get away. While Remus and Tonks were momentarily distracted by Hagrid's approach, Hermione managed to turn herself over on to her stomach with great difficulty and started to drag herself to safety.

She only managed to move a few inches when Remus gently caught her, causing her to curl into a fetus position. "Hermione," he whispered, trying to get her to calm down, "Hermione, shh. It's okay…shh." But Hermione wasn't listening. She was cringing at the touch of Tonks, the young auror, and Remus, her past teacher. Suddenly a new gasp of pain could be heard as she tried to catch the breath that had been stolen from her by her frantic movements. She began to cough without warning, and blood sprayed from her mouth, in the direction of Remus. 

Having her back to Tonks, the young auror did not see the blood that sputtered from the girl's mouth, instead she was concerned about the noise she was making. "She'll wake up everyone if she doesn't settle down," Tonks whispered to a fearful Remus. But that was the least of his worries at that point. Hermione had worsened her already serious injuries.

"Hermione…please, calm down, you have to calm down." He took her hand, petting and rubbing her soft skin with his callused hand, pleading with her to stop struggling. But this did not get the desired effect either; instead she started to cry. Large tears fell from her eyes. She pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms in front of her. Trying to protect herself from the oncoming attack she convinced herself was coming. She was struggling for breath while trying to plead with the assailant she imagined Remus was. She mouthed the word "please" over and over again, having lost the strength to speak. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed, finally giving into the darkness that was prickling at her consciousness.

By that time Hermione had made enough noise to attract Ginny and Ron out of her room. They leaned over the balcony railing, wondering about all the noise and desperately hoping that Hermione was home and safe. They saw Remus leaning over a womanly figure covered in a thin red cloak. Ron gasped when he realized that the red cloak he was seeing was at one time white. Suddenly Remus wrapped the bloody cloak tightly around the mysterious woman. Then carefully placing his arms under her back and legs, he lifted her up off the floor of the entranceway and made his course up the stairs. Ron and Ginny ran to their landing, hoping to catch a glimpse of this young person. But Tonks rushed up the stairs before Remus, blocking the view for the children. "Go back to your rooms, go on. You don't want to see this," she warned.

But Ron having grown several more inches in his sixth year could see clear over Tonks' head. And just as clearly saw that the young woman Remus was carrying was Hermione. "No!" He shouted, trying to shove past Tonks. "Hermione!"

"Hush!" Tonks scolded him; "we just got her calmed." Her brow furrowed in frustration as she turned to Ginny also. "If you two want to help, go find your mother. Tell her we will be on the third floor, second door. Got it?!"

"Yeah," agreed Ginny, running down the second floor hall, calling for her mum. But Ron didn't comment he just stood there, looking at his best friend of six years, wishing…praying that she was going to be all right. That he would be able to see and talk to her once again, that she was not what she looked like- on the verge of death. Ron slowly made his way up one more flight of stairs to the third level. One step after another, slowly, carefully, each time his foot was placed on the carpeted stair was another prayer. Another plead that Hermione would pull through this, that she would be okay. She had to be okay. What would he do if she wasn't? 'No don't think that way,' he scolded himself, 'she'll be fine…she has to be fine…' He looked up finding himself in front of the second room on the third floor. He could hear soft footsteps in the room beyond and rushed running in the house behind. He placed his forehead on the cool door, trying to pull strength from the smooth, sturdy surface. But suddenly he found himself pushed out of the way, and saw a flash of red hair enter the room he was blocking. "Mum!" He shouted.

Molly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her youngest son. "I'm sorry honey, but Hermione needs me right now. You can understand that?" Ron nodded his head, grasping his mother's meaning, and stepped forward to enter the room, but Molly placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "No Ron, you're much too young to see this. Why don't you go back to bed? Get some more sleep. Everything will be alright, don't worry." And without another word, Molly shut the door in her young son's face. 

Ron could hear her quick steps approaching the bed, her gasp as of shock and anger, and then finally, the scrap of a chair as he knew his mother was sitting down next to his friend, watching over her like the mother she was. But Ron couldn't leave, 'like I'd be able to sleep anyway. If mum won't let me in, then I'll just have to wait out here.' With that thought he sat down, leaning against the wall next to the door. Pulling his gangly legs to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them, gripping his bare ankles with such force, it made his knuckles turn white. His head slowly dropped to his knees, his red locks covering any expression of grief that he was feeling. But his red hair couldn't hide his shaking shoulders, giving way his tears.

The only interruption was Remus many minutes later. "Ron, Ron where's Harry? Have you seen him?" 

Ron slowly raised his head, reluctant to show the tear streaks on his face. Quickly clearing his throat he rasped out, "our room, Mum locked him in."

********************

****

Tiffie101: _"Harry…a weird freak…" Moonchild smiles evilly with the words, and replies sarcastically, "I would never dream of such a thing. Nah," she sighs, "he's just really worried about his friends."_ **"I would never make Harry a weird freak, he's my hero!" Earthmom exclaims.**

****

disorientedblue: Aren't we evil? **"You type evil laughs almost as good as I can imagine them."**

****

magicrules: _"I'm assuming that "I can't be arsed to log in" isn't apart of your screen name," says Moonchild with a joyful grin. "Thank you for your encouragement, hope you enjoy these chapters and the rest of the story."_ **"I'm glad you like our story."**

****

bamaslamma29: _"Point taken! I have started your fanfic, but haven't had a chance to finish or review yet (never get into architecture, it just sucks your time away!) Well, back to the story…Thank you! That is exactly the reaction we wanted. I know it was a bit extreme, but you readers needed to know what happened for later chapters to make sense. And I would want to be 'obliviated' after that too!"_ **"You think writing with your mom is weird, try writing with your daughter! Sick? I thought it was creatively evil."**

****

Narcissa-Malfory-22: Hope you liked these chapters, and stay turned for more. **"I hope the rescue met your expectations."**

****

Kyra4: _"Thank you! You have no idea how much your complements mean to us. And I think that the latest chapter in 'Sometimes' was good! And oh, my gosh when Draco said that she was 'nothing but a good fuck'…if he was a real person I would have slapped him! Seriously! Sometimes it is better to not write a whole scene because the readers' imaginations can do the rest, and can fill in the blanks better then any author would be able to write. I suppose one just has to use their instincts in situations like that. But I praise you on a job well done. But yes, Hermione, and Snape, and Harry, and Draco…and a little more angst before the healing begins."_ **"You are so great. Thanks for all your input."**

kiwibaby7289: Awwww, don't cry, here's a digital tissue! Earthmom also sends a hug and a pat on the back. See, we got her out!

AN: We are so grateful for all of your time and care for reviewing our story. We feel so loved! Thank you all!


	13. Chapter 12: Harry's Confession

****

Chapter 12, Harry's confession:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Remus gave a surprised look, but didn't question further, heading straight to the room that Harry shared with Ron. Once he was standing in front of the locked door an ominous feeling took over. His instinctive wolf sense of smell could pick up traces of pain, and…fear. There was so much fear; he could almost taste it. Remus was tempted to knock down the door in his rush to get inside and help Harry. But he calmed himself with a deep breath and instead he knocked on the door. "Harry? You in there? It's me, Remus. I need to talk to you." Remus waited in vain as no response was forthcoming, causing his panic to rise again. He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Alohomora!" The door gave a click and opened just a crack. Beyond lay only darkness; at this observation Remus proceeded slowly. He could hear ragged breathing in between gut wrenching sobs. Remus cautiously entered the room not believing his ears. "Harry?" he asked again, "Harry, is that you?" He could see a small figure curled up in the corner with his hands covering his face, as if trying to protect himself. Harry was surrounded in darkness, engulfed by darkness. "Harry…" Remus sighed, stepping forward tentatively. With a wave of his wand he whispered, "Lumos." Soft light flooded the room. He cautiosly approached the huddled form knowing he would need to draw him out of his tortured trance. Crouching down in front of the young wizard, Remus gently took hold of the shielding hands, being careful of the injured one, and slowly lowered them, revealing Harry's distraught face. Talking softly but distinctly, "Harry! It's me Remus. Listen to me; concentrate on my voice. Come on Harry! Look at me!"

After a few moments, Harry's cloudy green eyes began to clear and soon he was focused upon the face that was a few inches in front of his, "Professor Lupin? Why are you here? The battles not over with." Harry mumbled, practically breathing the words. "I keep seeing, he's making me watch." 

"Tonks and I will be returning soon, but I had to check on you first Harry." Remus said with compassion in his voice. 

Harry's eyes now showed bright with unshed tears, "Professor, I can't see Hermione anymore. Did you find her? Where is she?"

Remus let go of Harry's hands, and reached up with one of his own to cup Harry's face, answering, "She's here, she'll be safe now." The statement was made to calm Harry, but he was praying it was true. 

A haunted look came over Harry as he confessed in a whisper, "I saw what he did to her…It was like I was doing those things to her…Professor, I'm so sorry." Harry took a ragged breath before admitting the rest, "Ginny was so scared…I didn't mean to scare her…I didn't want to hurt her, I thought that she was Hermione…but I wouldn't hurt Hermione? It was Voldemort; he hurt Hermione! She was…they were so scared. I wouldn't hurt her…hurt them. They know I wouldn't hurt them?" His scattered thoughts cumulated in to his final statement, "I'm so sorry," he said on a final breath. He then broke down, sobbing once more. He immediately looked down again, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on the face of the man that Harry respected so much.

"They know that you wouldn't hurt them Harry, they know." Remus assured Harry reaching out, comforting the young man. 

Feeling the warmth of the soothing touch, Harry collapsed onto Remus, compelling him to embrace the youth. As Harry cried, he kept repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Remus just held onto him until he finally quieted.

Remus took Harry by the shoulders and leaned him back so that he could see his face, "Harry I have to go back now. I want you to stay in here, just in case you have another vision. I need to return and help the members of the Order. But I'll be back here as soon as I can."

Harry's voice started to rise. "The Order's outnumbered, let me go with you!" he pleaded. "I can help!"

"I believe you Harry, really I do," he said keeping his hands on Harry's shoulders, squeezing them, trying to reassure him. "But what if you have another vision? You would be vulnerable to an attack! I can't let you take that risk. Please Harry, understand it is best if you stay here."

After the horrible events of the evening, Harry knew that Remus was right, and he nodded, not arguing the point. They both rose from the floor. Harry went to the bed and sat down, watching Remus leave the room. Remus looked back one last time giving Harry a weary smile. As he closed the door he noticed the room fall to darkness again. Hearing the lock click in place Harry lay back feeling drained.

********************

****

kiwibaby7289: You are so sweet for your kind reviews, Thank you. _"And do you really think that I'm that evil to kill off Hermione?!" Moonchild stops and looks thoughtful for a moment, before she continues. "OK, scratch that question, do you think Mama would let me kill off Hermione?!"_ **"I'll send a digital tissue anytime you need one. (But remember this is all make-believe! Even though it is really good make-believe!)"**

****

disorientedblue: Thanks! About the Harry/Hermione story thing… 

Attention, Attention All Readers: We made Hermione and Harry the main characters of our story. As you can tell most of the chapters revolve around those two characters. But, we did not say anytime or anywhere that the two were or were going to be a couple, that was an assumption on your part. _Moonchild scolds playfully, "Shame, shame, shame, I know your screen name!"_ **"My two favorite characters are Harry and Hermione. But not necessarily Harry & Hermione."**

****

Kyra4: _"Yes, that would have been awful for Snape and Hermione if the Order would have arrived any later." Moonchild says solemnly. "I think that he would have had to follow through, sort to speak, with all the death eaters and Voldemort looking on. And as you probably figured, the blindness is an important apart of the story, it is the title after all. I can't give anything away, sorry. You will just have to wait and see." Moonchild chuckles at her own joke, "see!" Laughs for a few moments before she pulls herself together. "And sweet Ron…ah, don't worry, he'll be okay. Harry too, no one has completely about forgot him. Stay in tune! Oh, and I am probably reading your update right now!" _**"Luckily for Snape he didn't have to follow through on the rape, because this writer would never do that to him. Ron's so cute I could squeeze him until he pops! But sweetie pie Harry is my hero!"**

****

bamaslamma29: We are curious about the portkey site, could you type out the address? _"I would like to read more of your stuff!"_

****

whirlwind-wolf: Here ya go, one more chapter. And there will be one tomorrow too!

****

magicrules: Thank you for the encouragement, and stay in tune for more chapters.

****

Z: Do not fear! We will finish the story! And we update three times a week, for your reading pleasure. _"'Secretly'" Moonchild quotes, "wow, thanks for letting us know. I guess we have to remember that more people read then review. Thank you for the shout out."_ **"Ah, you're making me blush"**

****

Tiffie101: _Moonchild smiles, slyly, "are you making fun of the Golden Trio?"_ **"Don't be talkin' about our characters like that, oh wait, they're not our characters… They don't call it angst for nothing."**

AN: You guys are wonderful to review! We love all your comments! Remember that we will update tomorrow too, so keep reading.


	14. Chapter 13: The Healer

****

Chapter 13, The Healer:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just so much that time cannot erase."

-Evanescence 

****

Madam Cassandra Mendis climbed the stairs following professor Dumbledore. She gathered her light colored robes to her small frame, enabling her to walk faster up the stairs. Her deep blue eyes never left the headmaster on the journey. She brushed away a few stray strands of blond hair that had somehow escaped the tight bun at the nape of her neck. Cassandra had never seen the ancient man in such a hurry. When he had shown up at her door an hour ago, she could feel the forced calm he made himself maintain. All the twinkling in his eyes were gone, the benign smile behind his white glowing beard was nowhere to be seen. Left instead was an anxiety that was palpable. Hagrid only increased that anxiousness when they arrived by floo powder moments before. She remembered the half giant's fear filled word, "Hermione's up stairs, thir' floor, secon' door." And as Dumbledore gave him a thankful nod he added, "Hurry Headmaster, Cassie's needin' to be up there. I've never seen so much blood." It was then she knew the severity of the situation. Hagrid had seen many things in his lifetime, and it would take a lot to shake up this grounds keeper. 

So she hurried after her old mentor and new patron, going over the supplies she had in her healer's bag, and possible things that she might need, all in her mind. When they finally reached the third landing Madam Mendis stopped in her tracks, taking in the sight before her. A young man sat to the side of the second door. She could not see his features, but could tell that he was crying. Shoulders shaking, and quiet ragged breathing gave away his tears. Cassie stepped forward, bent down with grace and elegance, and put her hand softly on his grief-ridden shoulder. "Honey," she whispered in a calming voice, a voice trained in subduing the fear and anxiety in the worst of patients. It was one of the most useful healer's gifts that she possessed the other being the healer's touch. The young man with flaming red hair raised his head slowly, amazingly calmer then he was before. Silent tears still ran down his cheeks, unchecked, but the gut wrenching sobs had dissipated and with it the hopeless feeling of Hermione's horrible, unchangeable fate. "It's all going to be alright," she whispered in that same voice. Like warm water washing away the pain and fear, the healer's voice calmed him and he dried his tears in haste. With a warm smile she stood and said in a tone that could not have been argued against, "I'm going to take good care of you friend, there is no need to fear." 

Cassie then turned to the headmaster smiling broadly when she saw a faint twinkle spark in his eyes. "Lead the way headmaster," she said. With those words, Dumbledore turned back to the door and opened it directing the healer inside. The room was warm, but dark. Black walls were adorned with black orniments and frames. Heavy dark curtains covered large windows allowing no natural light in, not that there was any light anyway, tonight was the new moon. A large bed sat with its head against one wall. The wood that made the head, foot and frame must have been a dark cherry, but in this light or lack there of, it looked just as black as everything else. Black sheets and blankets covered the king-size mattress. But, what really gained the healer's attention was the young woman lying on the bed, shivering underneath the blanket that had been draped over her battered form. A thin bloody cloak lay discarded at the foot of the bed. Her pale arms and face glowed against the black of her surroundings. Cassie could tell that she was barely breathing, her chest rose and fell with obvious pain, even though the witch was unconscious. 

At the healer's arrival the other occupant of the room stood from the chair she had placed near the bed not even an hour before. "Cassandra, this is Molly Weasley," Dumbledore said starting the introductions. "Molly this is our healer, Cassandra Mendis." Without being rude, Cassie managed to acknowledge Molly while still watching the young woman, noting that she cringed slightly at the first sound of Dumbledore's voice, and she was sure that she heard an almost mewing noise of protest. 

"Thank Morgana that you're here Madam Mendis. I don't think that she is doing well." Molly confessed sadly.

"Please call me Cassie, Mrs. Weasley." 

"And please call me Molly, all of my friends do."

Cassie stepped forward approaching the bed behind Molly. The healer silently directed Dumbledore to the foot of the bed and magicked the blanket, covering Hermione, to rise at an angle away from her chest. This effectively blocked Dumbledore's view but allowed her to check the young woman's injuries first hand. She was appalled at the sight before her. Bruises covered her from her throat to her ankles and there were several open wounds, some of them obviously bite marks, bleeding freely. And blood from the pubic area was smeared liberally on her thighs "Do you know who did this to her, Albus?" 

"Miss Granger was abducted, and then rescued from death eaters earlier today." Dumbledore spoke gravely. "They were inducting new members tonight and even though I have a theory as to what purpose her presence was at this ceremony, I believe that we can discuss that after you have had a chance to treat her injuries." 

Again at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, Cassie noticed a defiant reaction from Hermione. Her breathing stopped in its natural rhythmic fashion and became ragged and forced. And at his mention of death eaters, the young woman's eyes shot open showing panic and as she started searching the darkness around her, she opened her mouth and managed to say, "dark." But before Hermione could finish what she wanted to say, she stared coughing up blood and began to weakly struggle. Her strength was almost gone which made it clear that her feeble efforts were draining what was left of her energy. 

Cassie lowered the blanket so that it again covered the girl. She laid her fingers on Hermione's forehead and framing the frightened girl's face with the palms of her hands, she again used her healers voice, "Hermione, honey, you're safe now, you're at headquarters. My name is Cassandra and I'm a healer. Molly Weasley is here with me to help take care of you. And Albus Dumbledore has brought me here. We are all going to protect you and we won't let anything bad happen to you." With her reassuring words Hermione began to calm down. "It's very important that you lie still, and don't try and talk right now," the healer instructed. 

Cassie felt sure that the reaction that Hermione had displayed was in response to the male voice of the headmaster. "Albus if you could give us some privacy now, I will see what I can do to heal our young Miss Granger," Cassie dismissed the headmaster. Dumbledore opened his mouth to agree to the instructions that had just been given to him, when Cassie raised her hand to stop him. At his questioning look, she simply put a finger to her lips and then shooed him out silently with the same hand. Dumbledore knew that he was being gently kicked out, smiled with a silent nod and turned to leave. Molly went to follow in his wake, but Cassandra stopped her, "Mrs. We-…Molly, if you could please stay, I would appreciate your help."

"Yes of course, anything to help. I tried to make her comfortable…I cleaned her up a little, just her face and arms mind you…I was afraid that I might harm her if I did too much…" Molly was chattering nervously. "What would you like me to do?" 

"Please hand me my healer's bag," she requested pointing at the bag that she had left in the chair that Molly had been sitting in. As Molly reached for the said bag, Cassie folded the blanket back completely uncovering her patient. 

Noticing that young injured woman was still awake, staring at the ceiling with a worried look on her face she knew that she needed to explain what she was doing. Once she had her bag in hand she reached into it and withdrew an orb with white mist swirling around within. "Hermione, this orb will tell me what injuries you have that I cannot see." Holding the orb around its circumference using only her index fingers and thumbs she started scanning the young witch. Beginning her examination at just above Hermione's head and moving slowly down the body. At her forehead, Cassie was taken aback by how dark the mist had turned. It was such a deep purple that it was almost black, denoting severe psychological trauma. Knowing that only time would heal that pain, she continued moving down to check for further injuries. The cloud within the orb lightened right away as she past it over her face, only showing light pinks at the bruises and minor scratches. At the neck and collarbone area, the marks showing obvious attempted strangulation caused a darker shade of pink to show. At the chest the mist turned a bright red, with crimson swirling throughout. Cassie knew that this meant that the cuts here were deep and the bruises extreme, but the dark swirl indicated that there was blood in the lungs. Three dark red stripes intertwined through the once again light pink mist within the globe, at the diaphragm, showing that three of her ribs were broken. Wanting to finish the exam as quickly as possible, so that she could get to the healing of the already discovered injuries, Cassandra moved the orb further down Hermione's torso. Just above the bellybutton a portion of the swirling mist turned crimson, and Cassie noticed that the dark color dropped to the bottom of the orb, signaling that the injury resided on her back. When she reached the lower abdomen the cloud turned from pink to red to crimson and finally black so fast that Cassandra almost dropped it. The damage was overwhelming, even to the experienced healer. She knew that an internal exam would have to be preformed. As she continued the exam, and passed over the pelvis a very thick red stripe was floating in a dark pink haze. This bone was also broken. From that point down to her ankles the only injuries found were minor bruises and scratches, suggested by the once again light pink mist.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Cassie's attention turned to the worst of the injures. Reaching into her bag the healer pulled out a large vile that held purple liquid within. She swirled the potion around, watching vapors rise to the top. "Molly," Cassie started to request, "I am going to need you to hold this vile up for Hermione. She is not to drink it, but to breathe its fumes." Turning to Hermione, Cassie's voice softened as she instructed, "Hermione, Mrs. Weasley is going to hold a potion out for you to inhale, the fumes have a very strong odor but it's going to help you breathe." With a single nod of her head, Hermione acknowledged that she understood. Seeing Hermione's recognition of the healer's instructions, Molly situated herself at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard. She gently pulled Hermione's head onto her lap. 

The movement caused a moan of pain to escape the girl's mouth. "I'm sorry dear," Molly soothed. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she said while smoothing out the mass of curly brown hair from Hermione's face.

Cassie leaned forward, to explain the healing process that was about to take place. "Hermione, you have three broken ribs," being specific to help prepare her for what was to come, "and you have a punctured lung. To heal these correctly they have to be treated simultaneously." Taking a steadying breath, the healer continued, "there is going to be some pain involved honey, I have to set the bones in place. On the count of three I need you to take a deep breath…One…" Cassie took out her wand, and aimed it at the young witch's ribcage. "…Two…" Molly quickly uncorked the vile, and positioned it underneath Hermione's nose. "…Three!" Hermione struggled to breathe in as deeply as she could, finally inhaling the vapors of the powerful potion, while Cassie said the incantation to heal one of the broken ribs, enunciating clearly. As she spoke, the end of her wand started to glow and two bright white sparks came forth quickly circling each other above Hermione's diaphragm, and just as quickly entered her body flying directly into her ribcage. Sounds followed, fast in succession: a crack when the rib slipped back into place, a cry of pain escaped Hermione's lips, and a snap when the broken rib was magically healed. 

"I know that hurt, but you did a great job Hermione," Cassie said encouragingly. "Now we're going to have to do repeat that two more times, are you ready?" As each of the next two incantations was spoken, Hermione's breathing became less labored and more natural. She could breathe in deeply; inhaling more of the vapors from the purple liquid that was mending her punctured lung. After the last rib was healed, Cassie took out her orb once more, rescanning the treated area. As she moved the globe down Hermione's chest the mist turned from a glowing white to a bright red as before, minus the swirls of crimson. Passing over the diaphragm this time, the mist only showed light pink. Knowing that the lungs were now healed Cassie instructed, "Molly, you can re-cork the vile and please put it on the nightstand for now." 

Her attention turned to the injured girl before her and asked, "Hermione, can you breathe better now?" But seeing that she only nodding to acknowledge that she could, Cassie encouraged, "Hermione I need you to try and use your voice, do you understand?"

Swallowing against the pain in her throat the young witch rasped out, "Yes, I understand." 

"I have something here that will help that sore throat," Cassie said as she once again reached into her bag, this time pulling out a vile of thick golden syrup and a small cup. She measured out a portion and tried to hand it to the girl saying, "Here Hermione, just swallow this." But she didn't reach for it. "I assure you it doesn't taste bad, and it really will help." At the uneasy look that came over her, Cassie asked, "Hermione is there something wrong?"

The young woman's eyes darted around and she inquired hoarsely, "Why is it so dark in here? What is it you want me to take? Please can you turn the lights on, I can't see anything."

Cassie and Molly exchanged worried looks, and Cassie put the cup down so that she could examine Hermione's eyes more closely. Knowing that the orb did not indicate anything wrong with the optic nerve, she situated herself on the bed and gave instructions to her patient, "Look straight ahead honey. Don't be alarmed at my touch." Using her healing gift, she put her palms to the girl's temples with her thumbs resting on the cheekbones, and then lightly placed her fingers across the brow. Cassie closed her eyes and focused her energy searching for what could possibly be blocking Hermione's vision. The healer didn't have to delve far before she detected a massive wall of turbulence. Feeling the need to reassure the frightened girl she calmly said, "You have been through a lot tonight and I believe that the blindness that you are experiencing is a result from all of the trauma. Just relax and try not to worry about it right now, it is something that we will be able to deal with." She picked up the cup of syrup and held it up to her patient. Molly helped Hermione raise her head slightly so that she could swallow the medicine. 

Refocusing her energies, Cassie continued her healing process, she knew that the next thing that was in need of mending was the broken bone in the hip region. She was going to really need Molly's help with this, "I will need you to hold Hermione firmly at the shoulders to prevent her from moving to much at this next procedure," she instructed. Cassie discarded the used cup and once again picked up her wand. 

"Hermione your pelvic bone is also broken. It is very important that you remain as still as possible as I heal it. In order to insure that you don't move, I'm afraid that I will have to bind your legs down." Cassie explained with compassion in her voice.

Hermione shook her head in response as panic once again reared its ugly head. "NO! Please! I promise not to move," she pleaded pitifully. 

"You can't promise that honey, you won't have control over your reflexes. It is imperative that lie motionless and the only way I have of guaranteeing that is by using the binds." At the sight of tears falling from Hermione's eyes, she continued to try and reason with her. "You know that you're safe here. I will only keep them on for a moment and will remove them immediately after the bone is set. That is a promise that I can keep."

Molly was still sitting at the top of the bed with Hermione's head in her lap. She placed her arms around the girl's chest as if hugging her, but effectively holding her firmly. In this position she was able to talk softly into her ear, continuing to reassure her that everything was going to be just fine, and that it would be over in just a moment. A sob escaped the young woman as she felt the magical binds circle her legs. She began to mouth the word "please" over and over. 

Cassie raised her wand and aiming it at the injured area she once again chanted the incantation, enunciating clearly. Her wand started to glow and two bright white sparks came forth quickly circling each other above Hermione's pelvis and just as quickly entered her body. A loud crack echoed through the room as the bone was reset. The pain was so intense that Hermione let out a scream that could be heard through out the entire house, before she passed out.

********************

****

bamaslamma29: Honey…it just isn't going to happen…in this story! Thanks for the portkey site; there is some cool stuff, writings and drawings.

****

Kyra4: _"You NEED to know," Moonchild quotes, " that is so sweet! Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions, (about Molly and Hermione). I can't give any specifics, but I will say that all of your questions and curiosities will be answered before the story ends."_ **"I think this last chapter met your "needs", but your "gottas" have to wait. (We are planning on addressing all your concerns.)"**

****

Luna: Thank you for the review, that must have taken you awhile, and we appreciate the time and effort that you spent on it. It is good to know that our story can captivate the interest of a reader that is so intense. That said, we would like to assure you that Hermione's capture will be explained, and you'll just have to see about Draco. And about the five becoming death eaters, they are not elevated to Lucius' status (he is Voldemort's right hand man and they are just new recruits). The ceremony was for them, and part of their initiation, so of course they are going to participate. This will be explained a little more in the story also. If you would like to discuss this more (we love a good debate!) then feel free to e-mail us.

AN: Thank you guys so much!


	15. Chapter 14: In The Mean Time

****

Chapter 14, In the Mean Time…:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

At the request of Cassandra, Dumbledore exited the room closing the door with a soft click. The Professor stood silently over his young student for a few moments, assessing the predicament before him. Finally taking charge, he bent over and placed at comforting hand on one of Ron's shoulders. "Mr. Weasley, I know you are determined to keep vigil for Miss Granger, but I would appreciate your company in the kitchen. We could talk over a cup of hot chocolate." 

Ron raised his head at the gentle voice of his Headmaster. But looked determined to remain at his post. "I'd rather stay here sir, if you don't mind. What if they need me?" 

"Madam Mendis has everything under control, I assure you. With your mother's assistance, I doubt that they will have a situation come up that the two cannot handle. And I believe we have some issues to discuss." 

Ron stared hopelessly up at the wise old wizard in front of him, beginning to babble randomly. "But everything is so messed up. Harry's acting all crazy…Ginny was so scared…Dad and my brothers could be hurt, or…and Mum won't let me in…Hermione looked like she was… I have to stay here outside the door, it's the only way, it's the only thing I can do." Ron finally met the eyes of the man before him, staring into the twinkling blue orbs. 

With a small sigh, the old headmaster lowered himself to the floor, leveling the height between himself and his student. "Ronald, there are other things that you can do to help later. But at this moment it will do no good to brew about the situations that have arose. Come, we can discuss this more in the kitchen." 

Hesitantly, with a silent nod, Ron agreed to accompany the Headmaster to the kitchen. Now that he thought about it, he could use a cup of hot chocolate himself. He rose quietly, and after assisting the Professor onto his feet, started to follow Dumbledore to the landing of the stairs. They made their way down the house in silence. It seemed as if they were moving in slow motion, but after what felt like eternity, finally reached the main entranceway of number twelve.

Dumbledore stopped to admire the new pictures that hung on the walls. It never ceased to amaze him how different a space could look with a little paint a lot of care. As he passed his own portrait his image slyly winked at the old wizard, as if sharing in some private joke. Dumbledore realized what his likeness was smiling about, concerning the next picture over. Mrs. Black was huffing and puffing, greatly upset about something, and she had every right to be. Drawn on her canvas was a charmed mustache that moved along with its occupant, defacing her effectively. Dumbledore held back a chuckle, not wanting to anger the portrait any further, but it was obviously highly amusing to the old wizard. "Mr. Weasley," the headmaster asked, "please remind me to speak with you twin brothers after they come back tonight." And whispering into the young man's ear, so Mrs. Black wouldn't over hear, he added, "They have a fine new painted mustache I would like to congratulate them on."

Professor Dumbledore crossed the hall, reaching the door to the kitchen stairs and opened it, directing Ron inside. But as Ron and Dumbledore had just started down the last flight of stairs leading to the basement kitchen, they heard Hermione scream in pain. Ron immediately turned to race back up to the room that he had just been keeping a vigil out side of. The old headmaster showed incredible strength in his ability to hold Ron back, forcing him to continue their decent. Calmly saying, "She will be okay Mr. Weasley, the healer that I brought is the best, let her do her job."

***

Ginny could not sit still. The image of Hermione as Remus carried her past kept flashing in her mind. She knew that the struggle she had had with Harry earlier was a re-enactment of only part of what her friend had lived through that evening. How much more had she had to endure? She was trying to keep her mind away from those thoughts by keeping herself busy, feverishly cleaning her and Hermione's room. Suddenly, she heard Hermione scream in pain. Abruptly stopping her busy work, Ginny wrapped her arms around her waist, clutching her sides; she crumpled to the ground on her knees rocking back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably.

***

Harry was sitting on his bed; head leaned back, eyes closed. When Voldemort had fled the battle, abandoning his loyal followers, the connecting trance had been broken. But it left Harry feeling ill and his scar ached so badly that he felt as if his head was going to split apart. He was trying to keep from being sick by concentrating on his breathing, when he heard Hermione scream in pain. His eyes shot open as he sat up straight, he just managed to turn to the side of the bed before his stomach revolted, and the little contents within erupted onto the floor. As he sat up once again, he spied the wizard chessboard with its pieces on the nightstand and without thinking about it picked up the black king and threw it across the room. "**_How dare you!_**" he screamed into the darkness, before his scar blinded him with pain once more, and all he could do was concentrate on breathing steadily.

********************

AN: Hello our fabulous audience! You guys are so wonderful that we are posting two chapters today! Hooray, hooray, it is such a nice day. Read on!


	16. Chapter 15: The Brand

****

Chapter 15, The Brand:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Silent tears streamed down Molly's face as she firmly embraced Hermione. The young witch had been silently pleading with them just before her body became taut with agony. The blood-curdling scream that was torn from her battered body sounded as if it came straight from her tormented soul. Then just as suddenly, Hermione became limp in Molly's arms. Molly continued to hold on to the young woman that she had begun to think of as one of her own, still trying to give comfort. Raising her eyes towards Cassie, she watched as the healer rescanned the injured area. Noticing that the orb no longer had a thick red stripe floating in its mist, she knew that the bone had indeed been mended. Molly relaxed her hold as she hiccuped a sob and sighed, "Poor dear."

There was still more to do, but Cassandra knew that Hermione needed to rest. She unfolded the blanket from the end of the bed and covered her patient. "Molly, before we continue I am going to need some hot water, a large pan full. And it might be a good idea if we gather up some clean sheets and something for this poor child to wear when we are done."

Molly looked hesitant to leave Hermione. The girl was sleeping and she didn't want to move and maybe disturb her. "She doesn't have any of her clothes here, but I believe that my daughter will have something that she could borrow." She moved cautiously off the bed, scooting out form underneath Hermione's head and putting a pillow there as she did. "I'll go and get the nightgown and sheets before I go down and get that hot water you asked for."

"Thank you Molly," she simply said as the older woman left the room. Using the chair that Molly had been setting in when she first arrived, Cassie sat next to Hermione. This was probably a good time to take a look at her patient's back. The globe had indicated that an open wound resided there as well. She thought that she could probably examine it, without disturbing the sleeping girl. So using the blanket as a cushion, she rolled it up length wise next to Hermione and then delicately rolled her onto her side. "Oh Merlin," gasped the healer. She had seen a lot of things in her career, but she had never witnessed such extreme results of cruel deeds before. With a flick of her wand the blood that surrounded the injured skin, in the small of Hermione's back, disappeared. The gaping raw wound was cut so deep that the skin was literally pealing back onto itself. The carving was of a snake, which was unmistakably in the shape of a "**V**". She reached for the purple potion that was still on the nightstand. Normally she would apply the potion by dabbing it onto the sore, but this was too big for that. She held the vile over the open wound and drizzled it instead. The liquid bubbled and hissed, as it began to work its healing magic. Cassie knew immediately that the mark was made with a dagger instead of a curse, and therefore the scar would remain forever. Retrieving a sizable piece of enchanted gauze, which would continuously release the potion applied, and using medical spellotape she dressed the wound. After Hermione was again lying on her back and covered with the blanket, Cassie stood, and began to check her vitals. 

********************

****

Tiffie101: We were just teasing. Hope you like the new chapters…read on!

****

kiwibaby7289: We'll keep writing if you keep reading! _"I know what you mean about feeling her pain. For me the really good stories do that too, it isn't lame at all. And I consider that one of the best complements. Thank you."_ **"Of course we are going to keep writing. I'm glad you like our story, and appreciate all your reviews."**

Lisa Oceans Potter: Thank you, thank you, muchas gracias! _(I took Spanish for three years and that is the extent of my memory. ^_^) _Our next chapter will be posted on Friday, so stay in tune.

****

Narcissa-Malfoy-22: **"Between work and writing I am still in the process of reading your story. Good start, I'll review when I'm done."** _"Same goes for me. But finals are in two weeks, then I will have so much time to read and review that you will be sick of me! Thank you for saying our story is 'addictive,' you are so sweet. I hope you like our updates."_

****

bammaslamma29: You will just have to see about the relationships, that is all we have to say for now. **_"Wink…wink."_** Although, we will say that our sequel centers on a relationship (romance…).

****

Jynx: Thank you. We hope you love the rest too.

****

Kyra4: _"You're right, Cassie is very capable, and will help to the best of her ability. And even though we haven't gone back to the battle yet, all will be explained. Do not worry."_ **"I am very proud of Moonchild's creation, Madam Cassandra Mendis. (I think she must have based her on me! ^_^)" **_"With my hair!"_

****

Babyduck: Awwww, you are so sweet, we are blushing shamelessly. Hope you enjoyed the two new chapters. 


	17. Chapter 16: The Secret Powers of Ginny W...

AN: Please be warned, this is another rated R chapter, due to the description of a vaginal exam. If this will offend or upset you, then please do not read it.

Chapter 16, The Secret Powers of Ginny Weasley:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Mrs. Weasley knocked once and opened the door to the room that Ginny and Hermione shared while at Grimwald Place. Cassandra had asked her to get a nightgown for Hermione, and Molly knew that she would have to borrow one from Ginny. As she entered the room the sound of her only daughter's sobs could be heard. Molly immediately rushed over to where Ginny was kneeling on the floor, hugging herself tightly, crying. "Ginny! Are you hurt?" When Ginny shook her head Molly understood. "Ginny dear," she said with tears in her own voice, "Hermione is going to be alright sweetheart." But the words were really a prayer that she would be.

"Why did she scream, mum?" Ginny wanted to know, because not knowing was scaring her.

"The healer, Madam Mendis, had to set a bone, and it was a very painful procedure," her mother answered honestly. Realizing that she needed to stop treating her 16-year-old daughter like a child she came to a decision and Molly said, "I came in to borrow one of your nightgowns for Hermione to use. I also need to get some clean sheets and bring up some hot water." She then asked, "How would you like to help by getting the clean sheets and taking them with one of your nightgowns up to the room where Hermione is? I will go down and boil the water and bring it up when it's ready."

The relief that Ginny felt was obvious in her face, not only would she be helping, but she would be able to see Hermione. "Thank you Mum," was all that she said. Ginny rose, and after giving her mum a hug went over to the dresser to retrieve her nicest nightgown for her best friend to use. She crossed the hall to the linen closet and got the king-size sheets needed. At a thought she grabbed some towels and washcloths also, thinking they might be needed. She went up the flight of stairs quickly and softly knocked on the second door, before entering.

***

Once Dumbledore had escorted the young Mr. Weasley into the kitchen he conjured up three cups of hot chocolate. He sat talking quietly with Ron and Hagrid, whom they had found sitting there, looking quite concerned, when they came in. When he had finished his drink he took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a short, but reassuring note to Hermione's parents and sent it off by owl. 

When Molly had appeared, to boil the pan of water that the Healer had requested, she was able to better reassure the three men that she thought Hermione was going to be fine. Not disclosing the information about the blindness. 

Ron looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes and asked the same question that Ginny had asked only moments before, "Why did she scream, Mum?"

Molly walked over to where her youngest son sat and pulled him up in a tight hug, "The healer had to set a bone and it was a very painful procedure," she answered for the second time. She let go of Ron and still holding on to his shoulders pulled back to look at him. She had known before, that her son had feelings for the young woman, who laid unconscious, upstairs. But studying him now she realized how strong those feelings were, "Ron as soon as Madam Mendis is finished, I will ask about you coming in to see Hermione, okay?" 

The extremely worried look remained on Ron's face as he nodded his head, "Thank you Mum.

Molly addressed the Headmaster, "Professor, have you sent an owl to the Granger's yet?" 

"Yes Molly, I just sent one off moments ago, telling them that we had found their daughter and that she was here. I informed them that a second owl would be sent by morning, after Madam Mendis had a chance to evaluate her condition." 

***

Cassie was standing at the side of the bed, and was checking her patient's vitals when she heard a soft knock on the door. When it opened she looked up and saw a young pretty red head enter the room, "Well hello, something tells me that you must be Molly's daughter." She said quietly.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Ginny, my mum asked me to bring these in" she politely answered, holding out her arms with the neatly folded items. 

"Thank you, please place them over on top of the dresser." She motioned.

After Ginny had placed the towels, sheets and nightgown down she stood next to the dresser looking worriedly at Hermione. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She has been through a lot, honey. Some of her injuries have been taken care of, but there is still more to do," the healer looked down at the young injured woman, compassion clearly written across her face, knowing what procedure was left to do. "Physically I believe that she will make a full recovery. I also think, that with friends like you and the young man I talked to earlier, she will be able to heal emotionally as well."

"That must have been my brother, Ron," Ginny clarified, dragging in a shaky breath, still not taking her eyes off of her friend. 

She smiled at the worried girl. "Would you like to come and sit with her for a moment?" Cassie then turned and picked up her healer's bag, placing it at the foot of the bed. She took out her wand and levitated and repositioned the nightstand to her side with a quick spell. She started to take out instruments she would need for the next procedure, setting them in a specific order for her easy access.

Ginny crossed the room, noting that the healer was now preoccupied, and stood at the side of the bed. The younger witch reached out and took Hermione's hand in her own, noting how cold it was. The chair that her mother had sat in before was available for her to use and she took a seat. She gently patted the cold hand and began to talk softly to her friend, telling her that she was there, "Hermione, I'm here. We have all been so worried. I was so scared." A sniffle escaped her, but she was trying to keep herself together for her friend. She felt the pressure of Hermione's hand as it squeezed her own lightly. "Hermione?" Ginny noticed that tears were now coursing down from Hermione's now open eyes. She reached out her free hand and gently wiped them away repeating the phrase, "Hermione, I'm here." 

Hermione opened her eyes, to the same darkness that engulfed her vision before. Silent tears fell from her eyes. As they crossed her temples, and continued down her cheeks, they were surprisingly wiped away gently. Startled, Hermione remained perfectly still. Not that she would be able to move anyway, all her strength had been drained away long ago. The same hand that wiped the large tears away from her temples now was resting on her forehead; softly brushing away stray hairs that found their way there. 

Concentrating hard she could hear a voice belonging to the gentle hand. "Hermione," it called, "I'm here." 

She could tell it was young, female, and close. 'I know that voice, who is it? It is so familiar.' Racking her brain, she realized who it was with a gasp. "Ginny!" she cried out of breath. 'No, it couldn't be, they had Ginny too, she was going to be put through the same pain, the same humiliation.' She couldn't let that happen. "Ginny," she said again, breathless with pain, "you have to go, please Ginny, run before-" 

But her friend cut her off, "no," Ginny said calmly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay and help you," Ginny continued, thinking that Hermione was mortified by her condition, not wanting her young friend to see her so battered.

Hermione turned her head toward her friend's voice, wishing she could see her. "Please Ginny," she whispered, wanting only her friend to hear. "You have to run…Don't let them hurt you, don't let them touch you! I-I can't move Ginny. You have to leave me. You have to get away."

Realizing what Hermione was thinking from her latest revelation, Ginny was quick to reassure her, as she squeezed her hand. "It's alright Hermione. You're at Number Twelve. See, look around, you're safe now." The panicked look that crossed Hermione's face was now replaced with a disoriented one. Ginny gave Cassie a pleading look, silently asking for assistance in calming down Hermione.

Cassie had looked up from her preparations when she heard Ginny tell Hermione to 'look around' that she was 'safe now.' Cassie didn't miss the pleading look from Ginny, soundlessly asking for help, and came to the rescue immediately. "That's right Hermione," Cassie said softly, walking to the head of the bed, approaching the injured girl. "Remember, you're safe at headquarters." She saw Hermione taking a quivering, calming breath, and then saw the girl nod in agreement. Turning her attention to Ginny she softly said, "Ginny, Hermione seems to be having trouble seeing right now, but I believe that it is only temporary." Sensing her patient start to tense up again. Cassie once more quieted her jumbled emotions with warmth and tranquility, by using her Healer's touch. Hermione visibly relaxed.

Cassie returned to where her bag lay and drew another vile from within. The decanter was long and thin and filled with a deep red potion. She returned to Hermione and instructed, "Hermione, I have another potion here for you to drink. This is a blood-replenishing potion, and it will help you regain your strength." She helped Hermione lift her head, and held the potion up to the injured girl's lips. 

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the fowl smell, but swallowed the liquid in one gulp.

After Cassandra had settled Hermione back down, Molly walked into the room magically transporting the large pot of hot water that Cassie had asked for. She immediately noticed Ginny was still there. "Where would you like the water placed?" she asked. 

"Thank you Molly, please put it right here on the nightstand," she answered, pointing at the repositioned stand. Once the water was set down, Cassie took out a small bag, which contained a medicated powder, she measured the correct amount into the hot water, as she stirred it, the solution turned an aquamarine color. She took part of the now bluish liquid and filled a special tool that resembled a large syringe setting it down with the other items on the table. 

Seeing the instruments that had already been laid out on the stand, Molly knew what was going to happen next. Not wanting her daughter to be in the room to observe what needed to be done; she walked over and placed a comforting hand on Ginny's back intending to tell the girl to leave. Once she noticed that Hermione was again awake, she directed her first comment to her instead, "You're awake, Hermione dear. How are you doing?" Not really expecting a reply, she turned her attention once more to Ginny and leaning down, quietly whispered, "Ginny, I think it would be best if you were to leave now."

Ginny surprised even herself when she refused, "No, Mum, I want to stay. Hermione is my friend and I want to help." 

Mrs. Weasley recovered from her shock quickly and exclaimed, "Ginny!" 

But before she could argue her point, Cassie voiced her opinion, "Molly, we could use Ginny's help. I think that Hermione might need her to stay." 

"Please, Mrs. Weasley," begged Hermione, clutching Ginny's hand tighter. "Please let her stay."

Molly eyed the instruments that were laid out on the stand poignantly. This did not go unnoticed by Cassie and she tried to reason with the over protective mother, "Molly, we really could use her help. We need someone to be with Hermione and I need you with me. I will be very discreet with the procedure, I assure you."

Molly still didn't look totally convinced, but she relented, "Okay, Ginny you can stay."

Ginny and Hermione replied at the same time, "Thank you, Mum." "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

With that settled, Cassie directed her attention to Hermione and with a calm soothing voice began to explain, "Hermione, honey, we still have one more major procedure left to do." The young witch turned her head toward the voice of the healer. "I need to conduct an examination that will determine what damage was done to you during the sexual assault that you experienced."

Hermione was not prepared to deal with this latest announcement and began to cry. The sobs that racked her body revealed her fear and anguish. 

Cassie continued to talk soothingly to the hysterical girl, trying to calm her down, "You have been so brave through all of this, honey. But I need you to see this through, even though I know it will be hard for you, I know that you can do it." She could tell that her words were starting to ease the panic. "Hermione, this has to be done. I am a Healer and I need to take care of all of your injuries. Mrs. Wesley will be assisting me. And Ginny will be right here with you." The sobs quieted, but the tears continued to flow. "That's it, take a couple of deep breaths. You know that you are safe and that we are all here to help." 

Hermione only nodded.

Cassie now directed her instruction toward Ginny, whose eyes were filled with concern, "Ginny, I know that you want to help out, so I want you to try something for me, okay?" At Ginny's consent, Cassie placed the younger witch's fingers upon Hermione's brow and had her drape her palms down over her temples. "This should help if she starts to get anxious, but only if you convey a sense of comfort, peace, and mostly love, okay?"

"Alright," Ginny replied hesitantly, not knowing if she could feel any of those emotions at the moment.

Cassie positioned herself for the exam, and leaving the blanket at Hermione's chest, magically raised it up so that she could now take care of the young girl's vaginal area. "Okay Hermione, I need you to bend your knees and spread you legs far apart for me," the instructions were given in a tender tone. "Now I'm going to touch you with my hand first," Cassie informed her. 

Continuing to cry, Hermione closed her eyes tight and followed the instructions. At the Healer's first touch, a whimper escaped her lips. She was trying hard not to think back to the dungeon room that she had been thrown in and the attack on her by Bellatrix. 

"Now I am going to use an instrument that will help me see deeper inside." Cassie pointed to the first implement needed, and Molly handed it to her. Hermione gasped at the initial intrusion, and once Cassie had it in place she pointed to the second item on the table that she would need. This would be used to extract samples that she would need to magically analyze. 

As she felt the offending instruments being inserted her panic started to rise again. "Please, Oh, I can't stand this," she whimpered to Ginny.

"Everything is going to be all right Hermione, just hang on," Ginny spoke softly, as she continued to stroke her distressed friend's brow, as she had been shown.

Cassie pulled the second item out and quietly instructed Molly to open up the empty vile sitting on the table so that she could deposit the sample inside it. "You're doing fine Hermione, I have found some tears that need to be mended, but first I will need to wash the area out. You're going to feel a warm liquid now." At these words, Molly closed the vile and handed the large syringe, that was had filled with the aquamarine liquid, to Cassie. After the area had been irrigated, the tool was withdrawn. "Just a little bit longer, okay?" She then pointed to the next item on the table, for Molly to hand to her. This would be used to assist her in getting the healing balm to the hard to reach locations. "Okay honey, it's time to put some medicine on those tears. Hang on, I'm almost done." She was able to get to the first few without to much trouble but the next couple lacerations were further inside. 

A loud cry of anguish escaped Hermione and her eyes shot open, as the tool was pushed further inside. "Oh God! Please stop! No more!" Her head was thrashing from side to side and she had a death grip on the blanket covering her. 

Ginny firmly grasped Hermione's face and repositioned her hands, so that her palms again rested on the stressed girl's temples and her fingers lay upon her forehead. And without recognizing where the knowledge came from the younger witch began to sing a haunting lullaby, chanting the words that began to quiet her friend: 

"Rest at Ease in the Arms of Morpheus, and seek Gentle Harmony.

You'll find Warmth in your Quiet Solace, bring Calming Serenity.

Your Tender, Peaceful pose will Hearten us, with Soothing Tranquility.

Rest at Ease in the Arms of Morpheus, our sweet Lulling Hermione."

As she sang her voice became louder with conviction. Her beautiful tones came out in perfect pitch, a natural talent that she had always had. Unnoticed by the songstress a warm golden glow began to emit from her being. Hermione began to relax and closed her eyes. Her irregular breathing evened out and the tears stop their flow as she was immersed in the song. Ginny continued to repeat the lyrics until Hermione was in a deep healing sleep. 

"Ginny," her mother whispered in awe. Ginny turned to look at her mother, seeing surprise and admiration in her face. 

She then looked over at Cassie who was just lowering the blanket on the now resting girl. "Ginny, that was amazing, were you aware that you possessed the Healer's touch?" she asked.

Ginny looked taken aback by the question and answered with one of her own, "A Healer?" She was sure that Cassie was mistaken, "no…I'm not…" Looking back at her sleeping friend, she continued her stammering, "I can't…I just…" 

"You are and you can," confirmed Cassie. She looked appraisingly at the young witch she asked, "How old are you honey?" 

Turning her attention back to the Healer, Ginny answered, "I just turned sixteen."

If anything Cassie looked even more impressed, "Sixteen, that is the youngest age, I have ever heard of, for a Healer to have their powers revealed."

Ginny again looked down at Hermione, still resting peacefully, and wondered, 'Did I give her that peace? Do I have that kind of power?' Closing her eyes she concentrated on those inner questions. 'Yes.' She could feel the power to heal coursing through her veins, how could she not have felt it before?

"Well," Cassie started, interrupting Ginny from her internal debate, "there is just a little more to do, and then we can change these sheets and get her dressed. Ginny, would you please get those towels and washcloths that you brought in earlier?"

Ginny got up and retrieved the items that had been asked for, bringing them back to the bed.

"We need to wash Hermione, using the water here in this pot. Then I can apply the healing salve to her cuts and bruises," the Healer instructed. "Ginny," she began cautiously, "I will need to remove the blanket so that we can accomplish this. I don't want you to be frightened by what you are going to see. Hermione has been through a lot, as you are about to witness. Do you think that you can handle this?" 

With a look that changed from worry to determination, Ginny said, "I can do this; I want to help still." As the blanket fell away Ginny couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. However, it only increased her resolve to assist in the healing process. Ginny tenderly began washing her injured friend's neck, shoulders, chest, torso, and re-washing her face and arms. And her mom took care of washing everything below the waist. Cassie then applied to healing salve to all of the areas in need. 

"Should we turn her over to get to her back?" Molly asked.

Before agreeing, Cassie turned to Ginny and instructed, "Could you now get the sheets and nightgown for me please?" As Ginny turned around to get them, Cassie gave Molly a concerned glance and then motioned for her to help turn the girl. 

Cassie pulled the gauze back on the covered wound to check it and Molly could not believe what she was seeing. Not wanting Ginny to see this, she quickly immersed her wash rag into the special water and after ringing it out she washed the girl's back avoiding the once again covered area. Before Ginny returned, Cassie had applied the salve and had Hermione turned back over. 

With magic, the sheets were changed in an instant. And Hermione was put into the borrowed nightgown without being disturbed from her much needed rest. After a comforter was laid over the girl, the Healer and her two helpers started to clear away all of the supplies that had been used in their ministrations. 

They were just finishing up when several loud cracking noises could be heard, disrupting the quiet that had fallen over headquarters. "MUM, come quick! DAD's been hurt!" Molly heard the voices of her twin boys' call out. 

********************

****

Luna: We truly appreciate that you reminded us of the blood loss we mentioned in pervious chapters. Thank you for keeping us on our toes (or should we say fingers, "type…type…type…"). And Draco will only play a minor role in our story. Believe us, he will not take center stage (that is reserved for Hermione, of course!) Thank you for all your comments, your two cents are very important. 

****

Z: We are glad you like graphic details. Because if you didn't, we don't think you would have read this far into this chapter. ("Hee…hee…hee") We will go back to Draco and others later on in the story, although it is not a main part. Please continue reading, our next update will be tomorrow.

****

bamaslamma29: Sorry we just can't leave Hermione alone, can we? Just look at this chapter! But we are sending many digital tissues your way, for future angst.

****

Kyra4: Thank you for your comments, your insights into our story are amazing. Especially about the scar, maybe not now, but in the future it will be important. We don't want to get specific and give anything away, so we will just leave it at that. We hope you had a good T-day!

****

Lisa Oceans Potter: _"Umm, sorry about the Spanish/Portuguese mix up. You can't say I didn't try… I hope I didn't cause any offense." _Thank you for thinking that we are great writers; that is so encouraging. 

AN: **"Thanksgiving was almost as angsty for me as this chapter is for Hermione. Thank God it's over!"** _"It wasn't that bad Mama! Okay, the turkey took an hour and a half longer to cook, and then everything else got cold. And there were those two trips to the store. Not to mention your baby sister chose to spend the holiday with her man over you. Other then that it was a great Thanksgiving!"_


	18. Chapter 17: A Mentor's Words of Comfort

****

Chapter 17, A Mentor's Words of Comfort:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Sometime after Molly had returned back upstairs, Dumbledore decided that it was time to go and talk to Harry. Refilling the empty cup in front of Ron, he excused himself. "I will return in a few minutes," he informed Ron before he left. He ascended up the stairs, pausing only a moment to once again admire the Weasley twins handiwork, noticing that now a patch had appeared over Mrs. Black's left eye. He turned and continued his climb to the second floor.

Dumbledore did not hesitate to knock firmly but quietly on the door to Ron and Harry's room. Not waiting for an answer he unsealed and opened it to let himself in. His first step landed on something lying on the floor, he bent over to pick up a broken chess piece. He straightened and found himself starring into troubled emerald green eyes. As he approached the bed he noticed that Harry had vomited and with a quick wave of his wand the mess vanished.

Harry watched his headmaster cross the room with a feeling of great apprehension, knowing that he was going to make him talk.

"How are you feeling Harry?" was the first inquiry.

'How can I even begin to answer that question,' thought Harry with a heavy heart, so he didn't. He just took a shaky breath and looked away.

Dumbledore sat on the edge of Ron's bed facing his troubled student. "Harry, listen to me, there was nothing that you could have done to prevent any of tonight's events." When Harry wouldn't look up, Dumbledore stood and took the two steps over to stand right in front of Harry. Harry was still avoiding eye contact so he reached out and taking Harry's chin in his hand, forced the boy's head up so that he could see Dumbledore. "Harry, because of you we were able to rescue Miss Granger." And then not wanting to scare the boy but needing him to understand how important he was tonight continued, "Their plan was to kill her."

"I saw what they did to her Professor," Harry admitted, his anguish was reflected in his emerald green eyes. They filled with tears, as he took another shaky breath, before he continued, "He made me watch as they tortured her." The tears in his throat made his words sound strangled as he continued, "He made me watch as they defiled her." 

The older man gave Harry a sympathetic nod and released the young wizard's chin. Measuring his words carefully before he responded, "I'm sorry that you were a witness to what Miss Granger had to endure, but I get the feeling that you are taking responsibility for what happened. Listen to me Harry. You did not cause this to happen. You could not have prevented this from happening." Seeing the doubt in Harry's face he continued, "You are one of the victims of tonight's horrors." He could tell that Harry still didn't believe him. He took hold of Harry's shoulders and sternly asked, "Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

The look in Harry's eyes changed from disbelief to thoughtfulness as he considered the possibility that what his headmaster was telling him was indeed the truth. But 'no,' he thought as he shook his head, and then he dully stated, "Hermione is the victim."

"Harry, do you blame Hermione for what was done to her tonight?" Dumbledore questioned.

The young man looked horror struck at the question, and answered with conviction, "Of course not! How can you even ask that?" 

"Then why do you blame yourself for what was done to you?" Dumbledore reasoned.

That question caught Harry off guard, he knew that the wise headmaster was right. He was sorry about what had happened tonight, but none of it was his fault. He had had no control over any of it. 

When Dumbledore saw the dawn of realization reflected in Harry's eyes, he released his hold. "Miss Granger is now at this moment being treated by Cassandra Mendis, she is a Healer, the best in her field. I have no doubt that she will recover," Dumbledore said with conviction.

"Professor, sir, why did Hermione scream?" Harry needed to know.

Repeating what he had heard Molly tell Ron earlier, he answered, "apparently a bone had to be set and it was a very painful experience." Seeing that Harry was in a much calmer frame of mind Dumbledore suggested, "Now, how would you like to join Ron in the kitchen, I believe that he is having a cup of hot chocolate as we speak." 

Harry gave a small smile and nodded his head in agreement. Just as they turned to leave, several loud cracking noises could be heard coming from down stairs, followed by frantic shouts, "MUM, come quick! DAD's been hurt!"

***

Ron was quietly talking with Hagrid about nothing in particular, in the basement kitchen of Number Twelve Grimwald Place. Suddenly, the two occupants felt magic energy as many cracks echoed throughout the house and they heard Ron's twin brother's shouts, "MUM, come quick! DAD's been hurt!" Without Professor Dumbledore to hold him back, and Hagrid just as eager to see the disturbance, the two climbed the stairs out of the kitchen, following the sound of the voices. But as they reached the ground level, Ron's father or brothers were no where to be seen. Instead he saw his best mate of six years. "Harry," he said simply.

***

Harry rushed out of the room and leaned over the balcony to see all the commotion. He saw Mr. Weasley leaning on his eldest son, as Bill lead him up the stairs. Watching in anxiousness and fear, Harry stood perfectly still until the pair walked past. He stared blankly ahead as Dumbledore steered him down the stairs. The only vision that passed his eyes was the injured Mr. Weasley. He had hoped in his fifth year that he would never have to see that sight again.

But as he reached the ground floor of number twelve, he was snapped out of his reverie by the sight of flaming red hair. Ron was walking toward him, he could see the stress in his features, but at the same time he seemed calmer then a few hours ago. When he had to wrestle Harry off Ginny. Harry stopped in his tracks, wondering what Ron's reaction to him would be.

"Harry," Ron said simply, before he stepped forward and embraced him like a brother.

********************

****

Ice-Tea-1983: Wow, we feel that your comment is such huge compliment, that you think the details of the attack and injures were realistic enough to bebased on real events. But in fact they are not. The story comes completely from the dark recesses of our imaginations. Thank you, and we hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

****

Lisa Oceans Potter: Thank you for all your compliments on our story. We really tried hard to be detailed oriented concerning all aspects of the story. _"Italic and bolds show up on fanfiction if you upload your documents in html format. Or at least it works for us."_

****

bammaslamma29: Thank you. And yes, of course, Harry and Ron will be able to see Hermione…soon, just wait. _"And no more relationship hints ^_^"_

****

Dyrim123: We are glad you loved our story so far, please keep reading.

****

Kyra4: The Order chapter will be on Tuesday, and concluded on Saturday. And we will address all your questions, just wait. (We know it's hard, and you're just dying to know, but you'll survive. We promise!) _"We tried to put some real angst into Hermione's exam. Like, the most uncomfortable pap imaginable, then times it by ten. Even when I read it now it makes me want to cross my legs and gasp!"_


	19. Chapter 18: The Order Returns

****

Chapter 18, The Order Returns:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Several loud cracking noises could be heard as the members of the Order started to apparate into the entranceway of Number Twelve. George and Fred were both yelling simultaneously, "MUM, come quick! DAD's been hurt!" 

Arthur Weasley was leaning heavily on his eldest son, Bill, as blood was streaking down from the old wizard's right temple. "Shush, you two. You'll panic poor Mum," Bill scolded lightly. 

Bill was helping him up the stairs, when they met up with Molly. She was wringing her hands and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Seeing her husband in such a state caused a gasp to escape her lips. 

Madam Mendis was right behind her, bag in hand. Seeing the bleeding man she took charge immediately, "Take him up to his room." She let Bill pass with the injured man and turned to follow them. Back on the third floor they entered the room behind the first door. 

Bill settled his dad down on the bed and Molly shooed him out. As soon as her eldest son left, closing the door behind him Molly started undressing her husband tenderly, modestly leaving his underclothes. She couldn't help herself, she began to lovingly scold him, "Arthur, we're getting too old for this sort of thing."

Cassie helped Molly adjust her husband on their bed, being careful not to jar him in the slightest. "Molly, I'm going to need my orb, it's in my bag." Molly was apprehensive about leaving her Arthur's side, but knew that for Cassie to help, she would need to know what was wrong. With a single nod of her head she crossed the room as quickly as possible and grabbed the needed bag. In a matter of seconds she was sitting next to her husband again. With a flick of her wand, Molly summoned a damp washcloth, and started to wipe the sweat and blood from his brow. At the gentle ministrations of his wife, Arthur opened his eyes slightly disoriented. "Molly?" he asked, confused, "why…how..?"

Molly's scolding expression soon turned, now full of caring and concern. "Shh Love. I'm here. It's all right. Just relax Arthur." 

Still not really aware, Arthur closed his eyes and succumbed to his wife's soothing voice, "hmmm…" 

As the short, but loving exchange took place, Cassie took out her orb and completed a quick scan of the wizard. Starting from the head Cassie moved the globe down his body, taking in all the damage. At his temple the mist within started throbbing from pink to red, back and forth, showing that it had been struck hard. The mist turned white again as she moved the magical orb lower, but at the shoulder it changed color again. The fog turned a dull red and condensed somewhat, almost illustrating a blurry shoulder blade. Cassie diagnosed that the bone was not broken, but was dislocated. The mist turned white as the scan continued and only showed a last injury at his ankle. The mist turned a dark pink and started to swirl and twist within the orb. Cassie knew that he had a sprained ankle. Starting with the worst injury Cassie put down the globe and picked up her wand. "Molly," she started to instruct, "your husband has dislocated his shoulder." Molly covered her mouth with one hand and hugged herself with the other. The building anxiety within her came out as a gasp that was followed by a hiccup sob of relief that the injury was not worse. Cassie was quick to reassure her, "It is going to be all right Molly, but I am going to need your help. I need you to hold him; much like you held Hermione when I mended her pelvic. This will not hurt as much as setting a broken bone, but it will still be painful, and he needs to stay still. Alright?" 

Molly nodded in answer and turned to her husband. "Arthur dear, we're going to move you a bit. The healer is going to set a bone. I'm right here darling." Molly scooted on the bed carefully, and once she was leaning back against the headboard, she gently placed Arthur's head in the valley of her lap. 

Arthur's face twisted and he hissed with pain, as his injured head and shoulder was moved. But he restrained himself from crying out loud. In the back of his mind he knew that it was his wife that was gently cradling his head, and he did not want to scare her. Somehow with her there it did not hurt as bad anyway. 

Molly bent forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her, mirroring the earlier action with Hermione. She whispered in his ear lovingly, "sweet Art, this is going to hurt darling. I'm right here though and I'm not going to let go. Not now, not ever." Arthur nodded weakly to his wife's words but stopped abruptly when he heard another voice whisper an incantation. 

Cassie held her wand over her patient's left shoulder and whispered softly, but clearly, a variation of the incantation that healed Hermione's ribs and pelvic. So, instead of two sparks erupting from her wand, one white, bright spark came forth, quickly circled the wizard's upper body and then shot straight into his shoulder. A loud crack echoed through the room as the magic relocated his shoulder. Arthur bit his lip, to keep from screaming. He then started to pant heavily after his shoulder was mended. Cassie then reached for her bag and took out the same vile of purple potion that healed Hermione's cut. "Molly, dab some of this potion on his temple, just where the gash is." 

Molly agreed immediately, and took the vile from the healer. She opened it in a hurry, and pouring a little on the washcloth began following Cassie's instructions, gingerly applying it into her husband's wounds. "Arthur," she whispered, "why did you have to go tonight. You could have stayed and helped me look after the children. But instead…instead you…oh Arthur what would I have done if I lost you!"

Arthur opened his eyes and looked into the half grief stricken, half-furious, up side down face of his wife. The world stopped spinning around him and he no longer felt disoriented. "Molly," he whispered back, his voice a little horse from the pain he had experienced, "they're not children, and you won't lose me, we made a promise, remember?"

By that time the healer had finished applying a layer of salve and wrapped his injured ankle. She felt like an intruder hearing the couple's serious conversation. She quickly packed her things away and politely excused herself, preparing to leave the room. "I better check on the rest of the Order. You will be fine Mr. Weasley after a night of rest. Try to stay off of that ankle tomorrow though." With an approving nod, she turned and left the room, giving the older couple some privacy. 

With her ministration finished, Molly set the washcloth aside after folding it unnecessarily; she continued to fret while trying to gather her thoughts before debating the issue at hand with her husband. But before she had a chance to speak her mind, her soul mate began, "Molly dear, come sit down over here." He said as he patted the bed beside him. "I want to look at you, right side up," he gave a small smile, "while we talk." 

She did as instructed, but continued to avoid looking at him. Her eyes were still shinning with unshed tears caused by the overwhelming fear that she had been feeling since she heard the twin's shouts.

Arthur reached over and took his wife's hand giving it a loving squeeze. "I meant it Molly. They're not children any more. And we've raised them well. All of them make me proud. Even Percy, I may not agree with him, but I know that he is a good person, and that he is only doing what he believes is right. All of our boys have all grown to be wonderful wizards. Even our sweet Virginia is no longer a child, she is a beautiful young witch."

Molly knew that he was right and remembering the remarkable events of earlier smiled with pride as she relayed, "Oh Arthur, you should have seen her tonight. She was amazing."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Arthur questioned.

"Ginny, she showed healing powers," she explained enthusiastically. "Tonight while helping Cassie and myself with Hermione."

"Oh Merlin, do you know how expensive a healer's education will be," Arthur commented under his breath. But at the mention of their young family friend, whom had been rescued earlier, Arthur looked concerned as he asked, "How is Hermione?"

A sad look came over his wife's face and she explained, "Oh Arthur, I can't believe what she had to endure at the hands of those wicked people." She then explained all of the injuries that the healer had tended to, with Arthur becoming angrier at each wound mentioned. Silence settled over the couple until Molly spoke up once more, "And Arthur, I believe Ron has some feelings for Hermione. It was obvious tonight how much he really cares about her."

"His feelings for her have been obvious for years," he retorted. He tugged at his wife's hand and gingerly scooted over to make room for her on the bed, instructing, "Come on Molly, humor an old wizard and lay down next to me." She followed his instructions without hesitation, and laid down, pillowing her head on his good shoulder and covering them both with the quilt that had been folded at the foot of the bed.

It was Molly's turn to now ask a question or two. "The twins were more then a little agitated when they returned, of course I know that they were worried about you, but how did they weather the battle?"

"Molly you would have been so proud of them. They worked so perfectly as a team, as if they could read each others minds, although I've always suspected that they could."

"Well of course they can. They've been able to know what the other is plotting since they were in my womb." 

That caused Arthur to laugh, making him wince in pain at the movement. Reflecting upon his two oldest sons Arthur began, "I'm so glad that Charlie is staying the summer with us. It's nice to have him around, and he was invaluable tonight. His fighting skills have been really fine-tuned, I suppose it's from working with the dragons, his reflexes are remarkably quick."

With a sigh of regret, Molly admitted, "I miss him when he's gone, and I'm not looking forward to him leaving to go back to Romania at the end of summer."

Echoing his wife's sigh Arthur agreed, "Me too, dear." The couple fell into a comfortable silence for just a moment before Arthur continued, "When do you think Bill might be adding Fleur to our little family?"

This question caused Molly to reflect on when Arthur had asked her to marry him. It seemed to her that it took him forever to work up his nerve. It did surprise her a little that the subject of marriage had not already been brought up by her eldest son, she knew that he loved Fleur very much, and by the way that the young witch looked at Bill, she knew that the feeling was returned. "It wouldn't surprise me if-" A knock at the door caused her to stop in mid sentence.

In unison, from long practice, the couple loudly said, "Come in."

********************

****

Lisa Oceans Potter: _"We never said that there would be a relationship between Harry and Hermione. Only that they were the two main characters for our story. (Don't worry, an honest mistake, some others made it too ^_^) And if you have any other technical questions (i.e. the italic/bold thing) I'm your girl!"_ **"I hope your eyes are feeling better."**

****

Narcissa-Malfoy-22: Isn't it! We thought that it was important to start reuniting the trio. We hope you like our new chapters too.

****

Dyrim123: Thank you! Read on!

****

kiwibaby7289: _"I know what its like to have projects due, like the one this Friday that is worth most of my grade this quarter. Our professor is having judges come in to look at our work, breathe…Moonchild…breathe, but it will all be over by Friday (or at least that class!) But back to the story, as you can see Mr. Weasley is fine, nothing to worry about."_ We guess since we sent digital tissues, we can also send cyber hugs, pats on the back and all!

****

Kyra4: You are definitely right, to help Hermione they will need to help each other as well.

****

Z: You'll just have to wait and see, that is one part of the story we won't give away!

****

Tiffie101: We do make Harry a little emotional, don't we. No offense taken, it's just apart of the angst.


	20. Chapter 19: The Announcement

****

Chapter 19, The Announcement:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Bill and Fleur both entered the room; the look of excitement could be seen in their smiles. "Dad, how are you feeling?" Bill asked once the couple stepped completely in the room. 

"I'm fine son," Arthur answered, "I'll live."

"Good, good…Mum, Dad," Bill started nervous but happy, "Fleur and I… well, I mean we talked… and…"

"What 'e is trying to say, Monsieur and Madame Weasley, is zat we 'ave decided to marry," Fleur said excitedly, but with a natural hint of formality in her voice.

Molly jumped up from the bed with the energy of a witch half her age and enveloped her son in one of her famous hugs, before she turned and did the same to the beautiful young woman that would be his wife. "Oh what happy news this is!"

"Splendid, just splendid," Arthur added, smiling at Bill and his fiancée. 

Molly released Fleur and returned to Arthur's side sitting so that she could look at the young couple who were now standing next to each other holding hands, fingers intertwined. "So have you decided on a date? Will the wedding take place here in England or in France?" she inquired enthusiastically.

Bill replied patiently at his mother's questions, "We were thinking about maybe October 31st, and probably here in England, but all of that will have to still be worked out."

"Bill! That is only three months away. I'm not sure that a wedding can be planned in just three months!" Molly scolded.

"Now Mum, it isn't going to be a big event. Just family, the Order, and a few friends. We want to keep it simple." He turned his gaze to his soon to be wife, next to him and continued, "I think that we have both been thinking about this a long time and now that we have decided to get married, we don't want to wait any longer then we have to. October 31st will be just fine," He finished grinning at Fleur.

Fleur returned his happy expression looking at him lovingly. "A 'alloween Wedding will be perfect. I will wear my mozer's wedding dress. I only 'ave a few family members zat will want to be zere. And as Bill 'as already zaid, we want to keep it simple." 

"Well then," Molly declared. "Welcome to our family, Fleur dear."

"Zank you, Madame Weasley."

"Please, call me Mum!" 

********************

****

kikibaby7289: _"Don't you just love Molly and Arthur, they are such an adorable old couple"_ **"No, not old, older!"** _"Whatever."_

****

Kyra4: Molly and Arthur are the perfect couple to give just a bit of fluff to counteract all the angst. Now that you know who was at the door and why, can you guess what the sequel is going to be about?

AN: _"It's over! It's over, studio is over!" Moonchild sings while doing a little dance in front of the computer. "Sorry for the short chapter, and it being posted late and all, but I had to finish my project. And now that my design is finished, presented, and documented, I can really concentrate on the story. Hooray, hooray, it is such a nice day!"_


	21. Chapter 20: Debriefing

****

Chapter 20, Debriefing:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Cassandra exited the room where Molly was now tending to Arthur; the two were in deep conversation. She went down the hallway to check in on Hermione who was being watched over by Ginny. She opened the door softly and approached the bed quietly as to not disturb her resting patient. She smiled gently at the sight of Ginny, now curled up on the other side of Hermione, sleeping on top of the comforter, with her hand laying upon Hermione's upper arm protectively. She quickly checked vitals and felt the injured girl's forehead for any fever. Before she left the two sleeping girls she placed a blanket over Ginny, trying not to wake her. After she was quite satisfied that Hermione was resting well; she left the room, closing the door behind her. 

She descended the stairs and on the landing of the second floor she heard voices coming from an open door of one of the bedrooms. As she approached the doorway she caught part of what was being said. 

"…tonight just goes to show how fragile our world has become, and how fleeting life can be."

"Excuse me," she interrupted, seeing Bill talking with a lovely young woman with very long silvery-blond hair, and large deep blue eyes that were looking up at him lovingly. When both occupants of the room looked over at her she continued, "I was just heading down to check on any other injuries. Did either of you get hurt tonight?" The young couple both shook their head no. "Alright then, I will go and check on everyone else. By the way Bill, your father is going to be just fine, he and your mother are up in their room talking." She gave them a quick smile before starting down stairs again.

In the hallway of the first floor she again heard voices, this time coming from the family room. As she stuck her head into the room it was Albus Dumbledore that she found speaking to another wizard, who by the excess scars he carried must have seen a lot of battles before tonight. "Excuse me Headmaster," she said, stopping their conversation. "I was just trying to find the rest of the Order to check on any other injuries."

"Ah yes Cassandra, they are all down stairs in the kitchen." Dumbledore explained. Then before she left made the introductions, "I would like for you to meet Alastor Moody. Alastor, this is the healer that I told you about, Madam Cassandra Mendis." 

Cassandra stepped into the room and extended her hand out. Mad Eye excepted the handshake, but only briefly before withdrawing his hand and gruffly stating, "Most people just call me Mad Eye, Madam Mendis."

Professor Dumbledore directed his next statement to Cassandra; "Well Alastor was just briefing me on what happened tonight. Why don't we all go down stairs to the kitchen now and we can hear what everyone else has to say and at the same time you can check on everyone's condition." With that said they all left the room to take the stairs down to where everyone else was congregated. 

Just before their descent, Dumbledore couldn't resist a glance at the portrait of Mrs. Black, noticing that one of her upper front teeth was now blacked out. A small chuckle followed, causing a curious look from both Mad Eye and Cassie. 

As they headed down the stairway the noise that emitted was growing in volume. The victorious feelings coming from the Order members spilled from the room in waves. Cassie couldn't help but smile at the feelings that were generated from the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore opened the heavy wooden door and gestured for the healer and the retired auror to enter the basement kitchen, he followed soon after. 

The celebratory mood of room was contagious, drawing everyone in with the exception of Harry and Ron. Harry, had been instructed by Dumbledore, to go down to the kitchen after they had had their earlier discussion. And had then given Ron the same instructions, when they met him coming up from the kitchen after hearing his brothers shouts about their dad being hurt. The two were now seated together away from the table observing solemnly. Both were nursing bottles of butterbeer that still looked full. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and said in a clear voice, "excuse me, can I have everyone's attention, please." The clamor of the room began to quite. "I wanted to introduce Madam Cassandra Mendis, the healer that has recently joined our cause. She will be an invaluable asset to the Order."

Cassie lightly blushed at Dumbledore's kind words, but not enough for the surrounding members to notice. "Thank you Headmaster," she said nodding slightly in his direction. Turning back in the general area of the order she continued, "First, I want to reassure you all that Miss Hermione Granger will recover, with time." 

Ron and Harry raised their heads at this information, waiting for more to be revealed about their friend. But no more information came.

"I also want to let you know that Mr. Arthur Weasley will be fine. He did not sustain any permanent injuries. Now, I would like to check over each of you tonight. I am making my temporary office in the family room, and I need you all to come in one at a time. Thank you." With that said, Cassie turned and headed back up the stairs to the first floor and to the family room of the Black Manor.

As each member entered her "office" Cassie took out her orb and scanned him or her. Except for light pink tinges here and there, the globe she held showed no injures. Everyone was excused after their individual exam. Some asked more specific questions about Hermione or Arthur, and for each question she replied uniformly, "after I complete all your exams I will debrief the Headmaster and anyone else who is concerned about both Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasley's condition, you are welcome to join us." 

Remus Lupin was the last person she said this to. She had just held her orb over the wizard's head, about to start the exam when he said, "Hermione looked terrible when we found her, Madam Mendis. By the time we got her back here," he shook his head at the memory, "there was so much blood."

Cassie lowered the orb, forgetting the exam for the moment, and nodded her head sympathetically at his recollection. "Yes, there was…and Remus," she added looking up into his amber colored eyes, "you can call me Cassie. You did for seven years, remember?"

"I remember," he said looking down at her, smiling, "you just seem so professional now_, Madam Healer Cassandra Mendis_," he emphasized mockingly, reminiscent of the teasing child she once recalled.

Clearing her throat and ignoring his taunt she continued, "well, _Mister Remus Lupin_, after I complete all your exams I will debrief the Headmaster and anyone else who is concerned about both Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasley's condition, you are welcome to join us."

"Well then I am in luck, I won't have to wait long, considering I am your last patient."

Cassandra looked surprised at his statement and in just that moment there was a knock on the door, followed by Professor Dumbledore and several others entering the family room. Cassie placed the orb aside, and started gathering her thoughts for the upcoming explanation. Remus' exam was completely forgotten.

After everyone had settled in, Cassie began to address the Order members that had come back in, including: Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, and Fleur Delacour, along with Dumbledore and Hagrid. "I'm glad that you have all managed to return safely. With the exception of Arthur Weasley, who besides a head laceration, had a dislocated shoulder and sprained ankle, all I needed to tend to were just a few cuts and bruises." Her expression was very grave as she continued, "I understand that all of you are close to Hermione Granger, and I know that you all want to know about her condition." She paused a moment to organize her thoughts, "She is in stable condition, and at the moment she is sleeping. She had a lot of cuts and bruises and she had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. The worst of her physical injuries I managed to heal: punctured lung, three broken ribs, a broken pelvic, and torn tissue due to the rape that she had to endure. Which leads me to the psychological trauma she is suffering. My exam indicates that she was sexually assaulted by at least two different men. I believe that as a result of these assaults, she has become what is known as hysterically blind. Miss Granger cannot see and I cannot find any physical reason for it. She has one more injury that will need time to heal; a snake in the shape of a "**V**" has been carved into her back with a muggle knife. This will have to be dressed daily with a special salve, but she will have the scar forever." 

At this news Professor McGonagall gasped and Tonks put her hand to her mouth, but was not able to stop herself from getting sick. Remus went to her aid and seeing that she was about to pass out, managed to guide her to one of the chairs and instructed her to put her head down between her knees. As he bent over to check on her breathing he felt a sharp pain tear at his spine. His legs gave out causing him to fall first to his knees and then face down onto the floor. He gasped for air, as the pain was so intense that it stole his breath away. 

Cassie was at Remus' side in an instant. Not touching him, she asked, "Remus? Remus what hurts?" concern edged her voice. 

He again struggled for a breath before he managed to croak out, "My back."

"Don't move," she instructed, knowing that spinal injuries could be quite serious. She turned to Tonks, "Tonks, are you okay?"

Tonks nodded her head, "Just got a little sick… poor girl," she mumbled. Cassie noticed that Charlie had gone over to assist her. 

She quickly magicked a brace onto Remus' back, and a stretcher appeared underneath him. Levitating the stretcher, she directed her request at no one in particular as she grabbed her bag, "Show me which room is his." 

********************

****

AngryTeen: We love to hear from new reviewers, "Hi!" ** "Maybe once Moonchild is on winter break the chapters will get longer..."** _"Maybe…"_

****

kiwibaby7289: Not only a wedding, but a Halloween wedding. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, we need to finish this story first. So be patient and read on.

****

Kyra4: _"I thought that I was the only one who enjoys Halloween so much it is my favorite holiday. I mean Christmas is good and all, but with Halloween you get to dress up and be another person for the whole day, and you get candy just by going around the neighborhood, (well not anymore, I'm a bit old for that). Still, Halloween is the best!"_ And of course you are invited to the wedding, silly, we wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise. **"I love planning weddings!"** And trio action comes this coming Tuesday, we promise.


	22. Chapter 21: Best Friends

****

Chapter 21, Best Friends:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Fred and George came bounding into the kitchen like a pair of bludgers, and headed straight for Harry and Ron, who were staring blankly at their bottles of butterbeer. "Hey mates," George yelled from across the room. Harry and Ron looked up briefly, smiled slightly and then looked back down. But the twins would not give in that easily. 

"We just gotta clean bill of health," Fred exclaimed proudly. The inseparable pair sat next to the boys giving a friendly slap on the back. 

"Hey," George said excitedly, "lets play a game of Exploding Snap." 

"Yeah," agreed Fred immediately, "great idea George."

But Harry shook his head declining the invitation, "Nah, I'm not in the mood," he argued.

George and Fred exchanged skeptical looks, they knew why they were in the corner brooding, and they wanted to get all of their minds off the situation at hand. "Come on guys," George urged, "she's gonna be okay."

"And how do you know!" Ron demanded of his brother.

"The healer said she would," Fred defended quietly, "she even said that she would debrief the Order on her condition, I think that is what she's doing right now… Wait! Wait, where are you two going?" At Fred's disclosure Harry and Ron stood up and quickly strode across the empty kitchen, making their way to the door. They climbed the stairs, stealthily making their way to the Black sitting room. 

Harry and Ron crept up the rickety staircase slowly so they wouldn't make any noise. They passed the portraits, especially careful not to wake the now slumbering Dumbledore. Then at the end of the hall, where the sitting room resided, they silently made their way to the door, very disappointed that they didn't have any of the patented Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Extendable Ears. Then they placed their ears around the keyhole, trying to learn any scrap of information about their injured friend. But what they did hear put them very much ill at ease. "I believe that as a result of these assaults, she has become what is known as hysterically blind. Miss Granger cannot see and I cannot find any physical reason for it." 

Once the two boys heard "blind" they stumbled backwards in shock and then didn't hesitate to run all the way to the third floor, second door. The young wizards took the stairs two at a time, thinking that they could not get there fast enough. Unthinking, they burst through the door, startling Ginny awake from her protective, resting pose. Once she got over the initial shock of her brother and biggest crush crashing through the door, she was livid. Managing to sound as fierce as her mother while whispering was quite a task, but she managed it. "How dare you two come barging in here as if you were being chased by a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Hermione is sleeping and she does not need, or deserve, to be woken by the stomping of feet and the crashing of doors. You two are not bludgers and this is not a quidditch field. So act like gentleman and settle down now!" Her face was flushed and her hair was somehow more fiery red then normal. Rightly put in their place, Harry and Ron mumbled their apologies feeling very sorry and quietly crossed into the room.

Ron headed straight for Hermione lying in the bed. He noticed that his sister must have been resting next to his sleeping friend, curled up under a blanket. Ginny's hand was still resting on Hermione's shoulder. He sat down slowly on the available chair. He rested one of his hands on her other shoulder and with his other hand he reached out to hold hers. He wanted her to know, even in sleep that he was there. That he was going to help take care of her.

Harry stayed back, leaning against the wall next to the door. He couldn't help the feelings of guilt that kept plaguing him. Even after his talk with his headmaster, knowing that what Dumbledore had said to him was right, Harry still felt somehow responsible. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know what to do. He just stood there leaning against the wall watching his two best friends. One injured and sleeping, the other anxious and worried. He knew that Ron had feelings beyond friendship for Hermione, of course that was known by everyone, except for maybe Ron and Hermione.

"How is she doing?" Ron asked as he gazed at Hermione's still form.

"Better," Ginny replied getting over her burst of anger. "She's breathing a lot easier now, and she fell asleep a little while ago."

But before she was able to continue what she knew, carefully leaving out all the private details, including what part she played in the healing, Harry interrupted her. "Breathing easy now, what do you mean?" He stepped away from the wall and slowly made his way to the end of the bed, sitting on it carefully.

Ginny sighed deeply and turned her gaze to Harry explaining what she knew because of her earlier discussion with Cassie, "she had broken ribs and a punctured lung, Harry. It was hard for her to breathe, if Cassie hadn't gotten here in time…" She shook her head leaving the rest for the boy's imaginations.

"Cassie is the…healer?" Harry questioned, remembering some of what Dumbledore had mentioned.

Hearing Harry's confusion, Ron clarified with information that he had obtained while having hot chocolate in the kitchen earlier with Hagrid and the Headmaster. "Dumbledore said that she was hired by the Order, since the healers at St. Mungo's have to ask questions and then report to the Ministry, and Madam Pomfrey is busy with students. The Professor said that she is the best and can be trusted." Ron then turned his attention back to Hermione, tuning out the other two occupants of the room.

Harry was shocked that Ron and Ginny knew so much, but then again they hadn't been locked in a room all night living through a gruesome battle vicariously. Harry nodded in answer feeling dumb, and they all returned their gazes to Hermione. Silence reigned, until Harry's concerned curiosity was too much to bear. "Is she okay though? We overheard the healer say something about her being blind."

Ginny remembered back to when she first found out that Hermione couldn't see and how worried she had been about her friend, but remembering that Cassie had said that she thought that it was not going to be permanent. "She is blind, but Cassie thinks that it is only a temporary condition."

Without Ginny going into detail about what had caused this "temporary condition" Harry thought that he had a pretty good idea what had caused her blindness. He was now more concerned about her mental state then her physical injuries, knowing that those would have been healed. "Have you talked to her?" When Ginny nodded, indicating that she had, Harry continued his current line of questioning, "How did she seem. I mean, when she was awake how was she?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny sighed again, not really wanting to tell and alarm the two boys, but they should be prepared, just in case. "She was scared at first. She thought that she was still with the death eaters. After Cassie convinced her she was safe, she calmed down a bit, but she was still quite agitated," Ginny paused for a moment before she added, "and some of the examination and healing processes was very upsetting to her." Ginny sighed one last time, feeling for her friend that had gone through so much. "She was in a lot of pain."

"Oh God," Harry responded on a whisper, not sure if he was glad he knew the answer to his question. He turned his worried gaze back to Hermione.

There was quick, but soft rapping on the door before it opened and two identical heads popped in. "Hey you two," Fred called out, then realizing that he needed to be more specific clarified, "Ron, Ginny, apparently there's been a family meeting called. Charlie just told us to come and get you and meet in Mum and Dad's room." 

With that said, George added with a single nod toward Hermione, "How is she?"

Ginny answered, "She seems to be doing okay. Right now she is just resting." She started to make her way to the end on the bed and she waived her twin brothers on saying, "See you there in a minute." As she walked towards where Ron was sitting just staring at Hermione, she stopped a moment and reached out for one of Harry's hands and squeezed it trying to give him some comfort. 

Harry looked down at his hand and then up at Ginny's face, into her eyes, trying to read them. What he saw was concern, compassion, and care. 

Ginny smiled sadly at him and said, "We need to go, but we will be right back. Will you watch over her?" 

"Sure, I'll stay here with her. Go on, see about your Dad," Harry replied thinking that that was probably the reason for the meeting.

Ginny then walked over and put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Come on Ron. Harry will watch over her. We need to see about Dad"

Ron slowly took his gaze away from Hermione to look up at his sister, and then back to Hermione before he whispered to the injured girl, "I'll be right back." He then let go of her hand and stood to follow Ginny out of the room.

Harry stayed at the end of the bed, even after Ron and Ginny had left the room, leaving him alone with the still sleeping Hermione. She looked small and fragile lying there so still. The only movement she made was the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. 

Slowly, almost nervously, he made his way to her side, never taking his eyes off of her face. He sat down in the chair that Ron had just abandoned, and took hold of her hand, with his trembling ones, noticing how cold it was to the touch. A single tear fell from his troubled green eyes and he took a shaky breath. "Oh God, Hermione," he said sadly. "I am so, so sorry." He stopped to take another unsteady breath. 

Harry then rested his forehead on their joined hands closing his eyes he softly prayed, "Please be okay." The tear rolled down his cheek and continued its trek onto her hand, causing her fingers to twitch slightly. Feeling her response Harry lifted his head and looked up at her face once again. She seemed to have an ever so slight furrow to her brow. "Hermione? Can you hear me? It's me Harry," he whispered with concern in his tone. She did not stir, and after a moment of silence her face relaxed once again. 

He didn't know what to say but the desire to comfort her was compelling; "I know…I saw…" Harry fell silent again trying to gather his thoughts. "You were so brave tonight, a true Gryffindor. You held your own against those monsters." Still feeling that he could reassure her somehow he continued, "Hermione I'm here. We're all going to be here for you. Me, Ron, and Ginny, we're going to take care of you. We're your family. You're my sister, and I won't let anything bad happen to you. You _are_ going to get through this and you _will_ be all right." Thinking about what Dumbledore had said to him to help him cope he tried to use the same reasoning with his traumatized friend, even though he knew that she could not hear him, "Hermione you know that you did nothing wrong tonight. None of what happened to you was your fault. You have to remember that the things that were done to you - were done _to you_, without your consent. You're not responsible. You have to believe that with all your heart. You have to know it without question." Harry then fell silent not sure what else to say.

The door opened and Ginny and Ron re-entered the room, and approached the bed. Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione's hand and stood to let Ron have his place back. Once Ron had resettled in the chair Harry gave a questioning look towards Ginny. 

Ginny answered his unspoken question; "Dad is doing fine. However, that's not what we were called in there for. They just wanted all of us to know that Bill and Fleur have decided to get married." She then once again turned her attention back to Hermione. 

Harry could tell that Ginny wanted to be happier about the announcement, but her concern for Hermione was overshadowing the glad news. This time Harry was the one to reach out and take Ginny's hand squeezing it trying to give her some comfort.

Ginny looked back over to Harry and almost gasped out loud at what seemed to be conveyed in his beautiful emerald eyes. He was worried and he almost seemed to be silently pleading for forgiveness. She didn't want him beating himself up for what had happened earlier tonight and so she gently squeezed his hand back.

"Ginny," he started hesitantly, "we…we need to talk." He paused, not sure what he was going to say once he had her attention. "Please, I want…I need to explain a few things. Would you join me in the kitchen?" 

Ginny looked back over to where Hermione was still resting peacefully with her brother looking after her. She directed her eyes back to Harry and nodded. Before she left she addressed her brother, "Ron, stay here with Hermione. She shouldn't be left alone right now, and Harry and I are going down to the kitchen for a few minutes." Ron nodded his head to indicate that he had heard, and she offered, "Do you want us to bring you back anything?" Ron shook his head at the offer, but his gaze never left Hermione.

********************

****

BabyGidGurl: _"I do enjoy a good Hermione/Remus fic every once and a while, but sorry to say this is not one of them. No cradle robbers in this story. (Well, except for Voldemort and Lucius, but that was non-consensual.)"_

****

Kyra4: How do you do it? It's like all our surprises, tricks, and twists in the story are always found out by you way ahead of time. You, my dear, are not only an excellent writer, but a damn good reader as well. Good for you! Just to let you know more werewolf stuff on Friday. Until then!

****

kiwibaby7289: More Remus on Friday. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, the long awaited chapter by all, the reunited trio at last! Yhoo, whoo! And don't worry too much about Remus, (our favorite character to torture is Hermione. ^_^) 

****

Tiffie101: We're glad we got back on your good side, hope it stays that way! And before you say anything about Harry, let us state _single_ tear, as in one. ^_^


	23. Chapter 22: Old Friends

AN: _"Shhh, let me tell you a secret. Mama has a HUGE crush on Remus. And she wrote most of this chapter. I'm just no good at this romantic crap (Mama says I should say "stuff", but oh well) not that I don't enjoy reading it, in fact I just finished this fantastic story…well that's a comment is for a different time. I just wanted to let you all know that she wrote this fabulous chapter, and I am very proud of her."_

Chapter 22, Old Friends:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Bill helped Cassie maneuver the stretcher bound Remus up the stairs to the third floor. He led her to the room at the end of the hall and opened the door for her to enter. Cassie couldn't help noticing the simple furnishings of Remus' room or how neatly it was kept. She laid him on the bed and the stretcher disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She was careful not to jar him as she removed the brace. "Remus, it is very important that you remain as still as possible," she instructed. Cassie could tell that he was taking very measured breaths. 

"Okay Remus, I am goingto remove your robe and jumper, so that I can conduct a thorough examination." With that said the fore mentioned garments were gone. Cassie couldn't help but notice the sculptured defined lines of his muscular features. She opened her bag and removed her orb and explained, "Remus, I am going to examine your back now." Standing next to the bed and holding the circumference of the orb with her index fingers and thumbs she began to scan the injured area. The mist, now a very dark pink, started to twist and swirl within the orb. The healer was very pleased to see that no bones were broken, however Remus had severely strained muscles and torn tendons. That didn't surprise her, considering what Ginny had told her earlier, about how Hermione had been struggling so hard when Remus had carried her in. Reassuring her patient she outlined exactly what she was going to do, "There are no broken bones, but I will need to mend some torn tendons. You have also strained some of the muscles in your back, for that I have a salve that I will need to rub in." 

She retrieved her wand from the folds of her robe and waved it over his back speaking the incantation required to cause a faint blue glow to emit. It hovered only a moment, the mist shimmering in the candle light of the room, before it was absorbed into the injured area, which made Remus clench his teeth and grown as his body quivered in response to the burning sensation. Replacing her wand Cassie then removed a jar of salve from her bag and positioned herself above Remus. She dipped her fingers into the jar and scooped up a hand full of the cool gel. Putting the jar down, she rubbed her hands together to warm it up. She laid her hands upon the injured back and slowly, with rotating motions began to apply a thick layer of the healing salve. 

Remus flinched at her initial touch, but soon a grateful moan of, "Oh God," escaped him as the once tight muscles began to loosen and heal. He began to mumble his gratitude, "That feels wonderful." Cassie continued her ministrations, feeling very pleased with herself that she was giving her old friend gentle comfort. His murmurs of: "Your hands are amazing." or "You can't imagine how great this feels." were encouraging her to keep up with the massage long after it was necessary. She stopped only when he fell silent, his breathing becoming even in a natural rhythm. She thought that he was sleeping, so she returned the jar to her bag and covered him up with a blanket. As she started to turn away, thinking that she should leave, Remus turned on to his side and his hand shot out and grabbed a hold of hers preventing her departure. Cassie turned and looked down into serious amber eyes, he almost whispered his next comment, "I always knew that you were going to be a great Healer." 

She looked away, swallowing hard, feeling a little vulnerable by her memories. Kneading his tight muscles had reminded her of the way she used to rub his back and neck when they were schoolmates, he was usually very sore and stiff the day after the full moon. Cassie had found out about his lycanthropy during their fifth year and instead of being frightened by it, she had only been curious. A serious relationship developed between Remus and her starting their sixth year and toward the end of their seventh she had actually started to dream of a future with him. That was until the one sided conversation that he had with her on their last train ride home upon the Hogwarts express. "Yes, I remember your prediction of me becoming a Healer," she responded softly.

He knew where her thoughts had drifted and he squeezed her hand gently. She returned her gaze to his trying not to show the hurt that she sometimes felt at the memory of his rejection. "I only ever wanted what was best for you. You showed signs of having a natural gift. And that gift was going to give you a bright future. A future that I couldn't be a part of." She could feel the betrayal of tears form in her eyes and once again looked away. Remus continued, "I have been following your career. I know that you were a member of the research team that discovered the Wolfsbane Potion." 

That declaration caught her off guard and she couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall from her deep blue eyes, "I wanted so much to help make life a little easier for you. You wouldn't let me be with you, but you couldn't stop me from doing something for you."

"Thank you," was his simple reply.

She quickly wiped her tears away with her free hand and cleared her voice, before looking back at him. She realized that she didn't want to leave yet, so she again produced her wand and magicked a comfortable chair to sit in while she continued to visit with her old friend. "So, how have you been?" she inquired, knowing that the question wasn't what she really wanted to know. She shook her head as if to clear her jumbled thoughts and before he could answer her first question she asked another, "How has life been treating you Remus?"

His eyes looked away just slightly, which told her that when he answered, "I've been okay. Life has been pretty good," that he wasn't telling her the truth. 

Since their hands were still connected it was her turn to squeeze his just so slightly bringing his gaze back to hers. She gave him one of her knowing looks but decided to change the subject, "I was saddened by the news of James and Lily. I would have liked to have been at their service, but I had just started my internship at St. Mungo's and I couldn't get the time off." She could see the melancholy look on his face and knew that her words had caused it. It reflected her thoughts as she remembered her school friend and roommate of seven years, Lily Evans. She still found herself missing her on occasion. She was an amazing person and a very talented witch. "I understand that their son Harry is a student at Hogwarts now? Have you met the boy?" 

Remus gave a small smile at the thought of his Godson. "Yes, he will be starting his seventh year in September. He is a remarkable young wizard. In fact he was down in the kitchen when you were introduced to everyone."

That information was very surprising to her, she tried to think back to all of the people she saw sitting in the kitchen, but there were just too many of them to recall just one specific face. "Why didn't I see him for a check up when I saw everyone else?"

"He won't be seventeen for another five days and so he is too young to join the Order. He can't be a member while he is still considered an underage wizard," he explained. 

She nodded her understanding; "I will make a point to introduce myself tonight or tomorrow. I would love to meet him."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she continued, "I was shocked when I heard that it was Sirius who had betrayed them." 

Remus' eyes clouded over at the mention of his old friend. Then he attempted to defend the wrongly accused man his voice raised in frustration; "He never betrayed James and Lily. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew, _he_ was the one that betrayed everyone." 

Seeing his agitated state, Cassie raised her free hand and stroked his brow. "I know, Professor Dumbledore has explained it all to me. I wasn't accusing Sirius, I was just saying that it was a surprise to hear what was reported. In fact, I have to admit that I never believed that it could have been true. He wasn't just a friend, he was like a brother to James."

"Did the Headmaster tell you that Sirius died last year?" Remus inquired sadly. At her nod he continued, "He was Harry's Godfather you know. A position that has now been bestowed upon me," he finished.

"I'm sure that you will be a wonderful Godfather to the young man. You will be a good influence, and give sensible advice. Of all of the marauders, you were the one who always managed to listen to the voice of reason." she complimented. "You know Remus, I often wondered how you put up with the antics of the others, you were so serious and remained focused even with all the chaos that the marauders created." Then using those spoken qualities she again argued the point that she had tried to make so many years ago on that last train ride home. "That is why I could never understand why you thought that you would have somehow prevented me from achieving my goals if we stayed together? I wanted you to be a part of my future, to share in my successes, not just read about them."

Remus just shook his head and responded with his usual patient demeanor, "You know that the people that you had to associate with during your studies and training would never have excepted me. I would have only held you back in the pursuit of your career."

"That's not true!" she firmly stated. "Do you think that the members of the Wolfsbane Potion research team would have worked so hard for people that they hated?" she questioned. "Do you think that we would continue to work towards a cure if we thought of people, who are werewolves, as undesirables?" Cassie stopped to take a calming breath. "A few of the team members have family who suffer with the affliction. Some of the others have or had close friends who are effected by the condition. Not everyone is quick to condemn you Remus, the fact is, I think that you are the quickest." There, she had said it; she had wanted to tell him that for a very long time. And now that it was off her chest she felt very drained all of a sudden.

Remus was startled at her revelation, and his surprise was reflected in his amber eyes as they stared at the Healer. Watching her expression now made him remembered back to that long ago conversation. His heart had practically broken when he sent her away. It was the hardest thing that he had ever done. But he knew it was for the best and the bottom line was he would not have been able to provide for her. That one thought was what had helped him maintain his resolve so many years ago when he so sensibly walked out of her life. "I would not have been able to support you or take care of you like a husband should," he gently reminded her, starting to feel very exhausted.

She was growing weary trying to debate this old argument, but she had to set the record straight. "If you are talking about financial support, what ever made you think that I expected you to? All that I ever wanted from you was your emotional support, and there is no doubt in my mind that you would have given me that and then some," she clarified.

The room grew quite as Remus weighed her words, knowing that what she said made sense to her, but knowing that his pride would never have let him live under those conditions. The deep conversation was starting to tire him out. His eyes were feeling very heavy as the events of the night caught up to him. As he was struggling to keep them open he noticed a yawn or two escape her lips, before his eyes shut one last time and sleep claimed him.

She watched as his eyes grew heavier and heavier. She tried to hold back a yawn or two and was barely aware that she had pulled her legs up and curled into the corner of the chair as her fatigue overtook her. 

********************

****

Luna: From your last comment we are sure that you will like our next chapter. It has more of the golden quartet, (the golden trio with Ginny) _"I am kind of surprised that Ginny as a healer is considered a cliché. Except for one story where Ginny was like an assistant Midi-witch, I haven't read anything where she becomes a healer." Moonchild shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, I am glad you are able to still like our story even if Ginny is a healer and we focus on other characters too. Your comments are well thought out, and make us think as well, thank you."_ **"The possibility of a child will come up. It is not a major theme in this story, so it might be addressed in the sequel. But never fear, we will not leave a loose end."** And we like Cassie very much too!

****

whisperinthenight: Sorry, but there are many relationships in this story, and that might include some of the ones you mentioned. But please continue reading, you might just like it!

****

Tiiantria: Thank you. _"I agree, almost a bitter sweet."_

****

BabyGidGurl: Don't you worry, the story will continue…

****

kiwibaby7289: Wow! You are too kind! And just wait until the next chapter… _"And good luck with the midterms. Just remember the mantra that always brought me luck, 'I am one with the test…I am one with the test…'"_

AN: Sorry this chapter came out so late. And don't be mad if the next one doesn't come out until Sunday.


	24. Chapter 23: Feelings Revealed

****

Chapter 23, Feelings Revealed:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Harry and Ginny descended the stairway a lot slower then him and Ron had run up earlier. The trip was made in silence. As they past by rooms, they could hear conversations coming from some while others remained silent. Harry was hoping that the kitchen would now be abandoned so that they could have a private conversation. He had thought about just going back to his room, but he quickly thought better of it, thinking that it would be uncomfortable for Ginny there. So he decided on a more neutral location. Once they entered the kitchen he was relieved to find it unoccupied. He went to the stove and began to heat some water. "Would you prefer tea or chocolate?" he inquired.

"Some tea would be wonderful." Ginny replied. She sat down at the table and watched as he made his way around the kitchen with ease. She was a bit fascinated by this feat, considering that she had never once witnessed her father or any one of her six brothers ever do anything in the kitchen besides eat. 

When Harry returned to the table with two cups of steaming tea, he glanced up at Ginny and saw an odd look upon her face. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I have just never seen a man make his way around the kitchen like you just did," Ginny admitted.

Harry smiled at her confession and shrugged making one of his own, "I've had to cook many meals for my relatives over the last ten years. Pretty much since I was tall enough to reach the counter." He said in nonchalantly, but she could see the pain of a childhood lost reflected in his beautiful green eyes. 

Ginny could not imagine the loneliness that Harry must have had to endure growing up in such a cold and unloving environment. It saddened her to think of him being raised in such a way that was so different from her own childhood. "Oh, how awful they must have been to you," she said softly. Wishing that he never had to go back to those people again she asked, "Is Professor Dumbledore going to let you stay here from now on, or is he going to make you go back to them before school starts?"

"As far as I know I don't have to stay there after I turn seventeen. Until then, I don't know," was his unsure reply.

At the mention of his birthday Ginny acknowledged, "That's right it's almost your birthday, with everything that happened today I had forgotten."

"That's okay Ginny, if it wasn't for the fact that after this birthday I will no longer be considered an underage wizard, I probably would have forgotten about it too," Harry reassured her. They fell silent for a few minutes and just drank their tea quietly. 

Soon the silence grew awkward while Harry was trying to think of the right words to say and working up his nerve to say them. Ginny was wondering if Harry was ever going to explain to her what was so important that they needed to leave Hermione and come down here. Harry cleared his throat and Ginny startled at the sudden break of silence. "Listen Ginny, I wanted to say again how sorry I was for what happened earlier," he felt he needed to clarify, "you know, when we were in the mine and Ron's bedroom." Harry finally got to his point, "I'm sorry that I frightened you."

Ginny tried to stop him by saying, "It's okay Harry, I know that it wasn't really you. I figure it must have been as scary for you as it was for me."

Harry wasn't going to allow her to let him off the hook so easily. "You might have really been hurt," he persisted. Then continued, "I would never have been able to forgive myself." The regret of what had happened was evident in his features. "I would never knowingly harm you," he reconfirmed his earlier vow, growing agitated that he didn't seem to be getting his point across. 

"I know that," she tried to sooth him. "If anyone understands, it's me," she gently reminded him, thinking back to her first year at Hogwarts. That was the year that Tom Riddle had invaded her mind and made her do things that she would never have done under her own power.

"Ginny, I am just so worried that you will think of me differently now. I care a great deal about you," he admitted, "and it would make me feel terrible if what happened tonight caused you to be afraid of me." 

"I'm sitting here with you now and I'm not afraid. I could never think badly of you. You are, without a doubt, the kindest person I know," she reassured him. Then after his admission, she decided to declare her mutual feeling towards him, "Harry I care about you also." 

Harry was relieved that Ginny understood, and…that she cared. It had been weeks since he was in the presence of people that cared for him. But somehow he still felt ill at ease. He wanted to tell her so much more, that his feeling went beyond simply caring about her. He wanted to tell her that she was smart and kind and…and beautiful. He was shocked at his own thoughts, but he realized with a sly smile that was exactly how he felt, he believed that Miss Virginia Weasley was beautiful inside and out. But his smile faded with his next thought, he would never be able to tell her his feeling, at least not while Voldermort was still alive. If he ever developed a serious relationship with anyone he knew that it could put that person in a very grave situation. He would never want to put Ginny in such a position that she could be considered a target to get to him. He had put so many other people in danger just by association, 'Hermione…' he thought with regret and guilt. 'I will never, _never_ put Ginny in that situation.' He also was very concerned about how she might be affected by the prophecy- 'kill or be killed,' he thought to himself. He would never want to put her through that. He would not allow her to care too much for him only to have to maybe bury him in the end. The only way he knew to protect her was to keep his feeling a secret. 

"Harry, Harry, hello! Are you there?" Ginny asked with a concerned tone, snapping Harry back to their conversation.

With an embarrassed smile, Harry started to blush and look away, "Sorry," he mumbled, "Got lost in thought."

"Hey, it's okay," Ginny reassured him, seeing his sudden shyness. She didn't want him to ever feel uncomfortable in her presence. "So," she started, wanting to change to subject, "what are your plans after Hogwarts? I mean, only one more year to go, do you know what you want to do?"

Harry gave an indifferent shrug of his shoulders but answered her question at the same time. "I want to train as an Auror after Hogwarts, but I have a feeling that Snape will do anything to keep me from that goal." At Ginny's shocked expression he elaborated, "He was surprised that I made it into his NEWT course, and I think he wanted me to drop the class so much that he piled on extra work, just for me."

Ginny sputtered her next words, stunned that anyone could be so nasty and vengeful, "But I…I thought that you and Snape had an understanding. Didn't you?"

"Well, about the Occlumency lessons yeah, we worked that out, with the insistence of Professor Dumbledore. But he still hates me, that has never changed." He shook his head with dismay and added, "I have to admit that I have always loathed him as well."

Just as the last word was said the door to the basement kitchen opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped across the threshold. At once Harry stood up and said, "Would you like some tea sir? I just made a pot…" 

But his words were waved away by the Headmaster with a nonchalant motion of his hand, "No, no my boy, don't go to the trouble. I will only be here a minute." Harry sat back down and watched as the Professor pulled out a quill, a bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment and sat down at the heavy oak table to write a letter. Harry looked back to Ginny, who to his surprise was staring very intently at the growing letter that the old wizard was writing. 

When he finally stopped to read over his handy work Ginny spoke up, "Professor is that letter to be sent to Hermione's parents?"

Dumbledore gave an indulgent smile and answered, "Yes Miss Weasley, it is."

"May I…" Ginny paused, trying to put her words in the right order, "may I write something to them as well."

"Of course Virginia, I have some extra parchment right here. I am sure that they will want to hear from someone who has actually seen their daughter personally, and not just hear say from me." He handed the thick paper, quill and ink to the young witch with an encouraging smile and sat back down. Turning his attention back to Harry, "I think that I will take you up on that cup of tea." But before Harry could stand Dumbledore waved his hand and a steaming cup of tea appeared before him. 

The scratching of Ginny's borrowed quill was the only noise in the room. Hesitant at first and then with more confidence, she wrote her thoughts down in her loopy hand writing, hoping to put the Granger's fears to rest. 

Harry look on in dismay that Ginny could write so much, it reminded him of the girl that she was writing about, the famous know it all. But his eyes soon changed direction to the Headmaster. "Professor, what did you write to the Granger's?" He asked softly with mild curiosity.

Dumbledore seriously considered his question and answered, "I wrote them earlier saying that Hermione had been found, and had been brought back here. I also promised that I would owl them with more information, after our Healer had a chance to examine her, so that is what I am doing. However, I have decided that they should be here in person, to see their daughter and to talk with Madam Mendis themselves, so I kept most of the details to a minimum. I have invited them to stay here, at Headquarters for a few days. I have also recommended that Hermione continue to stay here until school term begins, so that she can continue her recovery under the watchful eye of Madam Mendis."

Harry nodded his head in answer, agreeing with the Professor's restraint in telling Mr. and Mrs. Granger everything by owl. When he looked back across to Ginny he saw that she was just finishing, signing her full name in large fancy letters.

"Done!" she exclaimed proudly, holding out the letter for Professor Dumbledore to proof read. 

"My dear," he said looking down at her like a proud Grandfather, after reading her words, "this is perfect. You have wonderful instincts Virginia. Cassandra informed me about your showing signs of a being a Healer. It appears that your gift isn't just reflected in your voice and touch, but in your written words as well." With that said he rolled both of the notes up, wrapping them tightly. Then he called for the order's owl that was resting by the fire, and tied the messages to its leg giving the bird his instructions, "take these to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and no one else." He opened the clearstory window with a flick of his wand and ordered, "fly fast my friend." He then watch the barn owl swooped out and into darkness.

Harry was a little more then curious at the Headmaster's mention of Ginny's apparent gift for healing, and it dawned on him that he had not asked Ginny what she wanted to do after she graduated from Hogwarts. "Ginny, are you planning on perusing a career in the Healing field?"

Ginny was slightly embarrassed, for some reason, that Harry had found out about what Cassie had said. And with an unsure glance at their Headmaster replied, "I have never thought of it before tonight, but yes, I think that I would like to do that." Then remembering her experience earlier while helping take care of Hermione she said with more confidence, "I really think that I would be good at it." Thinking about Hermione made her feel a little panicked that she had been away from her friend for so long, so she addressed the two men excusing herself from the room, "I really think that I should get back and see how she is doing." With that said she left the room and for a second time tonight Harry found himself alone with his mentor.

********************

****

kawaiipikachu: _"Hey thanks for the shout out, we will be sure to keep on writing and posting, never fear."_ **"Wow this is a really awesome review, keep on reading."**

****

disorientedblue: Umm, we don't know what you will do either. ^_^

****

Kyra4: _"First and foremost, I hope you did well on your finals. But if you are as good a student as you are an author I wouldn't worry!"_ And we are so glad you appreciate the beautiful complexity of it all. More is coming your way, so brace yourself for more angst. **"I would never let anything bad happen to Remus."** _"He's her werewolf!"_

****

kiwibaby7289: **"Remus is my hottie! So hands off!"** _"Mama has always been a bit possessive, don't mind her." _


	25. Chapter 24: The Nightmare

****

Chapter 24, The Nightmare:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Hermione looked around wildly; the death eaters that surrounded her were coming in and out of focus. The masks that they wore occasionally faded into faces she recognized: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. She was lying on the raised dais once again. 'It must have been a dream' she thought to herself. 'The rescue, it was just a dream. There was no healer. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny couldn't have been there…It was all just a dream.' Hermione's mind swam with lost hope for her survival when she suddenly saw Voldemort approach the dais at her feet. She tried to struggle, but it was useless, her wrists and ankles were still being held tightly, she could feel fingers digging into her flesh. 

Voldemort laughed when he saw her fruitless struggles. "My _sweet_," he sneered evilly, "just lie still, it will be faster that way. But if you want, you can try to fight me." He licked his lips, as if he thought of something delicious, "I always like a challenge." 

With his last words, Hermione started fighting with new vigor, determined to gain her freedom. As she looked onto the red eyes of the monster before her, for just a split of a second she thought that they were emerald green, she blinked and looked again only to realize that she must have imagined it. But the shock of what Hermione thought she saw, caused all her strength and courage to disappear. 

Voldemort laughed even harder, cold and cruelly. "That's right _sweet_ child, your midnight death will come soon enough." The dark lord raised his arms, magically levitating himself onto the platform. With one graceful motion he lowered himself upon her, straddling her hips, and sitting up regally. Hermione tried to avoid looking at him, by turning her head to the left. 

Inches away was the face Lucius Malfoy. With an evil smile he sneered, "I want a piece of the Gryffindor Whore."

She again turned her head away, this time to the right only to be met with the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange who cackled, "Are you still a virgin my sweet?"

Still trying to escape the torturous visions before her she closed her eyes tight. As a familiar voice breathed a message in her ear, "Don't look, don't see." But not seeing didn't stop her from hearing the evil words that were being said around her, "Midnight death." "Gryffindor Whore." "Still a virgin?" Not until she heard the howl of a wolf, did it all go silent. For a moment she thought that she was safe, and she braved her eyes open once again, only to witness the sight of Voldemort as he pulled out his wand, "First a little lesson in obedience. Crucio!" Pain like she had never felt before enveloped her body.

She screamed madly and woke up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. She sat up trying to see through the darkness of surroundings, but it was no use. She felt like it had been an eternity since the blackness had engulfed her vision. The nightmare left her heart racing and her breathing rapid. She was trying to get control of her ragged breathing, when she felt a foreign hand rest on her shoulder. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat and she scrambled to get away from the unfamiliar hand. Instinctually she knew that the hand belong to a man.

"Hermione…" a soft male voice whispered, it belonged to the hand. She began to shiver down to her core and tried to become as small as possible, folding into a tight ball. 

Ron was at a loss at her reaction. He had been sitting by Hermione's resting figure, when he was startled by her scream. Sitting up with eyes wide, he saw Hermione sitting up as well. She was covered in sweat and shivering, and her breathing was coming in vast but quick gulps, like she was fighting for air. He leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, intending to get her to lay back down. But once his hand made contact, Hermione jumped and scrambled away to the foot of the bed. After he sighed, "Hermione," she curled herself into a ball. Trying to come up with the right words to calm his friend Ron started to speak slowly, "It's alright Hermione, it's me Ron." He could see her shake her head when he said his name and she curled into herself tighter. 

Hermione shook her head in disagreement, 'it couldn't be Ron,' she argued with herself. She refused to believe, to let her guard down; it was all that she had left. 

Ron took a deep breath. He needed to convince her that she was safe somehow… "Hermione listen to me. It's Ron, I'm here, it's okay."

"I don't believe you. Go away." she whimpered.

He tried again; desperate to make her believe that what he was saying was true. "Your safe now. Hermione please calm down. It's me Ron, you know I won't hurt you." 

But when she started to shake her head again, this time combined with the whispered mantra, "No, no, no…" he decided to switch tactics. 

"Remember, in our first year, on our first ride to Hogwarts, I tried my first spell, 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.' Remember, you told me that my spell wasn't very good." He continued to talk slowly and just as slowly started to creep closer to his friend, not wanting to scare her again. "And in second year, you made the Polyjuice potion, while Moaning Myrtle was wailing in the toilet." He shook his head slightly at the memory, a smile spreading his face. "I think you were and will be the only second year in history who could pull off that potion." He paused only a moment and then proceeded. "Then you got petrified," his smile faded somewhat, "me and Harry didn't know what to do without you."

Slowly, Hermione raised her head to the constant stream of words. She remembered all of those things too, the things that only her, Ron and Harry would know. Maybe the voice was Ron, maybe…

Ron could tell his nostalgic conversation was working. He saw Hermione relax somewhat and slightly raise her head to hear him speak. "And in third year, the year you used the time turner, you bought Crookshanks for your birthday. And that cat found Scabbers out…I never thanked you for that. I'm sorry Hermione. I have taken you for granted so many times. Like in fourth year and the Yule Ball. I just-"

"Ron?…" Hermione whispered, almost a question. Her head was completely unfurled now, along with her arms, but her legs were still touching her chest in defense.

"Yes," he said softly, taking another cautious step toward her. "It's me, it's Ron." Ron waited for her to continue, but when she made no move to speak more, he started to talk again. "And in fifth year, when we became prefects, and Harry started acting crazy, we understood. You always understood and tried to help-"

"Ron." Hermione whispered again; this time it was not a question. "I was so scared."

Ron took the last step to Hermione and whispered back, "I know, so was I." He put a hand on her shoulder again, and felt her stiffen at the touch. But he immediately started to murmur softly, "It's okay…you're safe…it's only me…just Ron…no one's gonna hurt you." His hand started to move in comforting circles, soothing and calming.

Finally letting go Hermione surrendered to the ministrations of her friend of six years. She let her knees drop from their position, and the rest of her tense muscles relaxed. She finally let her guard down; she started to cry.

When Ron saw the tears slowly drip down Hermione's cheeks he did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen for only a moment, before she melted into his embrace, completely letting go. As she sobbed he continued to rub small circles on her back and murmured comforting words into her ear.

After her tears had run their course, Ron was reluctant to release his hold on her. Carefully he began to scoot Hermione back to the head of the bed. He tried to lay her down, but she refused to let go. "Don't leave me," she pleaded in a whisper, "please." 

"Shh, shh, shh," Ron soothed, "I'm not going to leave. But you need to rest Hermione. Lay down and I'll be right here, I promise." He held her hand in his own and gently squeezed.

Hermione let him put her back into bed, covering her with the heavy comforter. Then with his free hand he ran his fingers through her thick curls, the other still holding on tight to hers, brushing his thumb soothingly back and forth over her skin. Mere moments past before Hermione was back asleep. 

********************

****

Z: We're glad you like our healer, and we think that you will like this chapter too.

****

kiwibaby7289: _"Maybe she'll let you admire him from afar," Moonchild laughs._** "I might look like ??, but I don't feel a day over 16, you know girls just want to have fun!"**

****

Kyra4: Yes it is a great feeling, we made it to one hundred! Well, back to the story, _"We wanted to maybe start hinting at a relationship between Harry and Ginny. But Harry (at least right now) would not follow through because he is just too noble to let Ginny get hurt. Awwww…"_ **"Can you tell that I grew up with brothers?"**

****

Ashlyn: "**_Congratulations, you are our one hundredth reviewer!" Both Earthmom and Moonchild do a celebratory dance in front of the computer. "Yeah!"_**


	26. Chapter 25: The Last Vision

****

Chapter 25, The Last Vision:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Cassie woke with a start when she heard a scream. Feeling a little disoriented at first, not remembering where she was, Cassandra looked around in curiosity. On the bed in front of her lay Remus, sleeping shirtless on his stomach, the salve that she rubbed on his back earlier was glistening in the low candlelight. She approached him carefully and she noticed that his breathing was steady and he was in fact asleep; he was not the one who screamed. Cassie left her patient quickly as she made her way to find the source of the scream; she did not have to go far. 

As she exited the room and started for the second door on the third floor, she noticed Molly coming from the opposite direction apparently with the same thought in mind. Together they found the source. She opened the door silently, after hearing voices inside. But as she and Molly gazed inside, concern creased her brow, and she looked over to the older woman at her side only to see the face of a loving mother. A young Weasley boy, Ron, she thought his name was, was standing near the end of the bed where Hermione was now sitting in a defensive pose. Before she could intervene she heard the young witch say, "Ron, I as so scared." 

The young wizard replied, "I know, so was I." He took the last step necessary to be close enough to touch her and he reached out a hand to her shoulder. Cassie noticed that Hermione stiffened slightly, but accepted the touch. He then began to murmur to his friend, and the healer could tell that what he was saying meant to comfort. Although she could only catch a word or two, "okay…safe…me…" he was doing a good job of calming her. Hermione's body started to relax at Ron's contact, and soon she allowed him to put his arms around her as he rubbed her back soothingly. Hermione had started to cry softly in his arms, but not in fear. She could sense that right away. Her Healer's sense of empathy only felt sadness and relief exuding from her patient in waves. Quite pleased with Ron's caring skills, she wordlessly communicated to Molly and they both backed out of the threshold, and quietly closed the door, leaving the two to their well-deserved privacy. 

She looked back to Remus' room, but before she even started in that direction, she thought better of it. He needed his space; he had always needed more space then others. So instead she headed the same way that Molly was going. As they approached the door that she new Molly would re-enter she asked quietly, "Molly, do you know which room as been assigned to me?" 

Molly was embarrassed that in all the excitement, she had forgotten about showing Cassie around or even telling her which room would be hers. "Oh my stars," she exclaimed, "I am so sorry Cassie. You must be exhausted, and here I haven't even shown you to your room yet!"

"It's okay Molly, I haven't had time up until now to even wonder about it. Now you don't need to show me," she assured her, "stay here with Arthur, just tell me where it is. I am sure that I will be able to find it on my own." 

"We made up a nice room for you on the main floor," Molly explained. "There is a small hallway right off of the entrance way," she directed, "there are only two doors, the one on the left is a small bathroom and the one on the end is to your room. Are you sure you don't want me to take you down myself? It would be no trouble at all."

"I'm quite sure," she reassured the older witch. "You go back in with your husband and I am ordering you both to get some rest," she said with a mock stern look on her face just before she broke out in a broad grin, "go on now, I'm a big girl, I'll find my way."

She descended the stairs at a slow pace, due to her fatigue. It had been a very long evening indeed. She was brought out of her musing by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairway. Ginny Weasley was climbing towards her, "Well hello Ginny, what are you doing up so late?" She asked in a concerned tone. 

"I was just down in the kitchen having a cup of tea and talking with Harry," she explained, which was followed by a yawn.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Cassie asked with more then just a little curiosity.

"Yes ma'am," Ginny answered. "He is still down there with Professor Dumbledore." She finished with yet another yawn.

"Ginny, I want you to get some rest now, okay?" she said to the young girl.

"I want to go back in and be with Hermione!" Ginny protested.

"Your brother is in there right now. Just a moment ago she was awake, and he was talking to her. They might need a moment or two." She gently informed the budding healer. At her determined look she continued, "If you want to be in there with her that is fine, just lay down and get some sleep. Promise me."

Ginny nodded as she said, "No problem there, I could probably sleep standing up." 

"Very well, good night then." As Ginny began to once again climb the stairs, she continued her descent, deciding to go on down to the kitchen instead of directly to her room. Finally, she would be able to meet Lily's son. Her excitement was barely contained as she practically skipped down the stairs to the basement kitchen, forgetting for the moment her tired state. But when she opened the door she stopped dead. There was a young wizard, his black hair disheveled just as his father's used to be. He had green eyes that she figured should look like his mum's except at the moment they were dull and lifeless. But the one feature that stood out the most was a lightning scar on his forehead that, at the moment, seemed to be flared red with pain. He had his wand pointed directly at her heart, ready to curse. 

***

Harry watched as Ginny climbed the stairs to the main part of number twelve before he closed the kitchen door and returned to his seat. He then turned back to Dumbledore. "Professor," he started hesitantly, "where is Professor Lupin, he has my wand. And, er, I'd kind of like it back now."

"My dear boy," the Headmaster started gravely, "I am afraid that Remus has been injured and at the moment is being treated by Madam Mendis."

Harry jumped from his seat, as fast as lightning, making the wooden chair he was sitting in topple and fall behind him. "Oh my God," the young wizard said under his breath, "Oh my-"

"Harry," Dumbledore said firmly but kindly. "Your Godfather will be fine, Cassandra is taking care of him as we speak. Let her diagnose and treat him before visiting. Alright?" Even though it was stated as a question, the Professor's tone of voice made it a statement, with no room for argument. 

Harry fixed his chair and sat down again, a little paler and withdrawn then before.

"About your wand," Dumbledore continued, "he, in fact, left it with me before his injury was discovered." With that said, the old wizard reached within his robes and pulled out a long piece of wood, fourteen inches long to be exact, and handed the powerful wand back to its rightful owner.

Harry reached for his wand with his, still bandaged, hand. He felt immensely uncomfortable without it in the wizarding world, even if he was just sitting in the kitchen of number twelve Grimwald Place. It had been far too long since he felt the power of the phoenix feather core embraced within his palm. But as soon as he clasped the wand in his grip his whole demeanor changed. His eyes changed from a magically brilliant emerald to a dull dark green, changing from exuding life, to threatening death within the orbs. His scar started to visibly throb on his forehead, turning from a light scar to a line of deep red and surrounding was patches of red and agitation. Harry stood and stared at nothing in front of him toward the basement door, although he acted as if an audience was watching him. Dumbledore was staring with contained shock when Harry opened his mouth and hissed evilly, in the voice of Voldemort, "you have failed me for the last time Lucius. I regret every merciful act I ever showed you. I treated you like my son, and you failed me."

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat quietly as Harry continued to talk to nothing, but clearly was having another vision. 'After all that he had been through, Harry still has to endure that connection with Voldemort.' He thought to himself. The Headmaster walked over to Harry, stopping just at his side as he hissed in a voice unlike his own. "You are a disgrace to my servants. Good bye Lucius." The next second Harry raised his wand, pointing it directly at the door. Harry paused, his possessed eyes widening in anger. And when he took a breath to speak again the door to the basement kitchen opened to reveal the healer, Cassie. She stopped dead as she saw the wand pointed straight for her chest by the young wizard. And before she could do anything, Harry hissed, "Avada Ke-," 

But a whispered "Harry," cut him off before he could finish the killing curse. His name reverberated within his mind, echoing over and over again. That word, whispered by the Headmaster, made it possible for him to regain control over his body and mind once more. 

At once he lowered his wand and closed his tired eyes. "Thank you," he murmured, remembering everything in his vision as well as at Grimwald Place. He opened his eyes to see both a blurry Headmaster and Healer before he collapsed from exhaustion, completely missing the chair behind him and falling to the floor.

********************

****

kiwibaby7289: Thank you! We liked writing the chapter, just as much as you like reading it. _"I am a Harry admirer also, but my favorite is Bill, he just sounds so hot!"_

fireycomet: Your review just makes us so happy. We are glad that you like our work (even though this is our first attempt, we have more planned), and we will have to check if you have any stories on fanfic!

****

Kyra4: You are making us blush! And of course you will do a great job with the sweet stuff in Sometimes, which reminds us we have a chapter to read! You'll hear from us soon.

****

Narcissa-Malfoy-22: We are glad to hear from you again, and we hope that this chapter met your expectations. 


	27. Chapter 26: More Then One Path

****

Chapter 26, More Then One Path:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Lucius Malfoy was kneeled, groveling, prostrated in front of the dark lord. "Once more you have failed me Lucius." 

The elder Malfoy visibly cringed at the malice in which his master spoke those words, his only thought being, 'oh God, this is going to hurt…'

"I have given you everything, your reputation, your skill, your wife," Voldemort spat out these last words as a curse. And in doing so shocked Draco out of his skin. All the death eaters, young and old, new and experienced, had created a large circle around the dark lord and his groveling servant, giving wide breadth in case their angered lord needed another servile to punish. "And this is how you repay me," Voldemort continued, "by failing me again and again."

"My Lord," Lucius pleaded, "it was a surprise attack-"

"DO NOT INTURUPT ME! CRUCIO!"

Screams filled the throne room as the senior Malfoy writhed on the floor in unimaginable pain. He had felt the dark lord's wrath before but nothing like this. It was too much to bare, be started to feel the wonderful blackness surround and engulf him, but just before that merciful relief consumed him, the dark lord lifted the curse.

Voldemort then spoke again, this time in a hushed hiss, but his voice carried purposely to the death eaters surrounding. "You have failed me for the last time Lucius. I regret every merciful act I ever showed you. I treated you like my son, and you failed me. With the Chamber of Secrets, the Department of Mysteries, and now all I asked of you was to look after security, and you couldn't even handle that. You are a disgrace to my servants. Good bye Lucius." And with that Voldemort raised his wand slowly aiming it directly at the Malfoy's prone form. 

But before a spell could escape his mouth Lucius raised his head, looking directly into the bottomless red orbs. He arrogantly and defiantly shouted his last words, "Good bye _Voldemort_. I'll see you in Hell!"

"Avada Kedavra," declared the dark lord in a dangerous voice, and Lucius Malfoy slumped forward in a heap, inches from Voldemort's feet. "Let that be a lesson to you all, I will not except failure." He looked at each one of them individually offering the chance to challenge, but each death eater looked away, too afraid to meet the dark lord's gaze. That was until he came upon Draco Malfoy. He met his gaze full on, not ashamed to show anger directed at his new master. "Draco," Voldemort called, as if speaking to some docile animal. "Come here lad, I have a job for you." He was actually surprised and delighted to see anger shining in his newest servant's eyes. With anger he could manipulate and redirect it, twisting the emotions. Yes, he was very pleased with this possibility. "Get rid of the body boy, and make sure that it is never found." And with a sneer, he added, "consider this your first assignment as a Death Eater."

Draco was livid, but an argument with the dark lord, at this moment in time, would serve no purpose, except pain and possible death directed at him. So he pulled out his wand, ready to levitate and guide his father's corpse outside. But the dark lord raised his hand for him to wait, "Severus help the boy, you know what to do."

With a low bow, Snape stepped forward and with a nod of his head silently ordered Draco to continue, before he mumbled loudly and humbly, "What ever you ask of me my Lord." Severus turned and started to walk toward the double doors that eventually led outside. Trailing behind him was Lucius' limp form, and behind the corps Draco was directing his dead father with both his wand and head held high.

But before they reached the door, Voldemort had one last dig, virtually pouring salt in the open wound, "I'm your father now Draco, I've taken you as my own."

"Of course Master," Draco said loud enough for the dark lord to hear before he crossed the threshold to bury his father.

Draco descended the grand stairway following Professor Snape, servant of the dark lord. While the potion master still had his back to his student, Draco gave him a measuring look. The young pledge needed to be careful, since his father had died in ill favor with the dark lord. Draco would need to be prudent indeed. The odd funeral precession crossed the cold stone floor of the grand foyer of the ancient manor. Snape finally turned around when he held the door open for the young wizard and his burden. It was then that Severus and Draco's eyes met. And although no words were exchanged, Draco thought he saw some understanding in the black tunnels before him. But the Professor turned his head away as Lucius' body floated past, and with a second consideration Draco thought he imagined the whole understanding.

Once they crossed the small courtyard, they made their way across the dark grounds. Silence was a good companion as they entered the surrounding forest. With Snape still in the lead they walked for a distance before he stopped and motioned for Draco to set his dead father on the ground. "This site will be sufficient," the older wizard instructed. 

The younger Malfoy noticed that they stood at the base of a mighty oak tree. He hesitated; not sure of what he should do next, "What am I supposed to do now sir?" he questioned.

Severus turned toward his student of six years, and with an impatient sigh explained, "A hole needs to be dug Mr. Malfoy." When it was obvious that the young Slytherin still was at a loss, he further instructed, "With your wand boy."

Draco turned lost eyes to his professor and rephrased, "No sir. I mean, what am I supposed to do now?"

As the question finally sunk in, Severus considered his response carefully. He knew that he needed to choose his words wisely. In the mean time, he produced his wand and simply started to help the young man with the job at hand. 

Draco decided to follow Snape's lead and quietly joined in the labor. With only a few waves of their wands, a proper burial site was carved into the hard ground. Without further direction Draco knelt next to his father's body and pulled the cloak, which he always wore proudly, tight around the still form. As he reached for the hood to cover his face he noticed for the first time that his father's eyes were still open. He gently touched the eyelids to close his father's frozen gaze and a chill shivered through him as he felt the cold flesh. He finished, by pulling the hood down which completely concealed the man's last arrogant expression. The body was then magicked into the grave and with a few more quick waves of their wands the body was laid to rest. Seeing the mound of freshly turned earth that covered his late father made it all seem so absolute. He cleared his throat, and raised his eyes to his mentor, "Would you say a few words on my fathers behalf?" he requested. 

Severus had been expecting this solicitation, and had been formulating a way to use it to his advantage. "Lucius Malfoy: servant, husband, father, friend." He stopped to give Draco a knowing look, before he continued, "Was by no means a nice man." This made the young man across from him jerk his head up, and he continued, "He took pride in the path that he chose, one of dark magic, dark art, dark power. His loyalty to the dark lord goes without question. He was diligent in his belief that pure bloods were of a higher caliber than half-breeds and mudbloods. He never wavered in his quest, and in his doing so, set an example for others to follow." Looking straight into the young set of eyes that were glaring at him, he once again started to speak, "He never considered for a moment that there might be other paths out there that he could have followed. He only knew that his path would be the same path as his father's and his father before him. His death was the ultimate consequence of the choice he made about his life and what direction it would take." Snape paused a moment, 'how much should I let him know, without revealing too much?' he wondered to himself. He wanted Draco to understand everything, without admitting anything. "It seems quite ironic to me that I should be standing here, giving this speech over his grave, considering that I wasn't much older then young Mr. Malfoy here, when I had to listen to similar words over my own fathers grave. A grave that he was sent to under different circumstances, but by the same assassin." 

This revelation brought Draco up short. "Sir?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you see that is when I first realized that we have free will to pick the path that we want to follow. Our ancestors do not predict it, each individual must decide on their own." And then with a tone of compassion in his voice that was seldom heard he advised, "It is your life Draco, it is your choice."

Draco lowered his head and Severus aloud him a minute of silence, figuring that he would want to say his good byes. Disobeying his orders to "make sure that it is never found," the young man abruptly turned and aimed his wand toward the trunk of the tree. With a few well-chosen words, a brand of the Malfoy family crest was forever scarred into its bark. 

Snape felt pleased to witness the defiant act. He knew that he would need to talk to the young wizard in more detail soon, but now was not the time. He wanted the discussion to take place far away from here.

They made their way back towards the castle in the same silence that they had departed in. Before they reached the property line, Draco stopped and spoke, "Thank you sir, for your words." He stared down at the new mark that marred the inside of his left arm before he continued, "I am glad to know that my life is still my own. I believe that free will is indeed a good thing." With that said, both men entered the wards of the manor.

Both of the servants took a deep cleansing breath before the re-entered the now nearly empty throne room. They made their way together to report back to the evil lord. Bowing low they kissed the edge of Voldemort's robes and held their bent pose until given permission to stand, "Rise my faithful servants." He looked at them with deep intensity, before he asked, "You have accomplished your task?"

In unison, they responded respectively, "Yes my Lord, as you requested."

"Excellent! Now, Severus, I expect you to be a mentor to our young Mr. Malfoy. And Draco, you would do well to be an observant apprentice and follow Mr. Snape's lead." Each bowed their understanding of the instructions given. Voldemort waived their dismissal and they both bowed once more before they backed away and took their leave. 

When they returned to the edge of the forest Snape turned to Draco and instructed, "Go straight home. I have something that I need to tend to, but I will join you there momentarily." Draco nodded his head. "Wait for me before you break the news to your mother." With that said, two loud pops echoed through the quiet setting as the two men disapparated.

********************

****

Z: We are glad you liked the chapter. _"Harry is such a cutie."_** "Remus is just the right age for me!"**

Kyra4: Did we manage to surprise you? Bet you didn't see that one coming! And more Harrykins to come in the next chapter.

****

kiwibaby7289: Some more Hermione and Ron is coming (next chapter definitely), please read on!

****

nixon: Thank you for the kind words, we are always glad to hear from new reviewers. And we wish you a speedy recovery.


	28. Chapter 27: Quiet Conversations

****

Chapter 27, Quiet Conversations:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

Cassie hurried over to the young wizard, that only a moment before was threatening her life. As she knelt down the Headmaster moved aside to allow her to tend to Harry. Seeing that his eyes were still slightly open Cassie started to softly talk to him, "Honey, can you hear me?"

Harry struggled to open his eyes wider and try as he might to open his mouth and answer her question; the only sound that he could make was a feeble "ah-huh." 

Sensing his complete exhaustion and noticing that the famous scar on his forehead was irritated and seemed to be throbbing, she instructed, "Just lay still for a moment and try to relax, okay."

Harry managed a response, "'kay."

Without formal introduction she knew exactly who this young wizard was. "Harry, my name is Cassandra and I am a healer," she explained. She noticed him nod his head slightly and wince in pain. "Don't be alarmed at my touch," she warned. She reached out and placed her palms on his temples and then rested her thumbs on his check bones. She took a calming breath and closed her eyes before she laid her fingers across his brow. As she connected with his scar the Healer saw a flash of green light and heard a child scream. 

Harry's eyes opened wide with shock, as he too saw the light that had so often invaded his nightmares, and he whimpered in pain.

Cassie released her hold and with compassion in her voice soothed, "I am so sorry honey. Let me try that again." When she saw him start to shake his head she assured him, "I won't touch the scar this time, I promise." He once again allowed the touch and she repositioned her hands, but this time as she laid her fingers across his brow she carefully avoided the prominent scar.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. The emotions that flowed through this young man, not yet seventeen, were almost overwhelming. She felt the impressions swirl about her, absorbed by the physical connection that she had induced. 

She perceived misery. 

Harry felt her dive into his vulnerable psyche. She first came into contact with misery. Freshly unearthed with his conversation with Ginny, he felt the misery of a childhood lost and a constant unhappy home life. 

Cassie next came across guilt.

Harry could feel her delve deeper, sensing guilt. It was an always-constant plague that haunted his mind. The deaths of his parents, Cedric and now Sirius, caused him to always feel the heavy hand of guilt press its weight upon him. And even though Dumbledore and Remus had assured him that no one was to blame, except for Voldemort, he still felt guilty. And now he felt the same sense of responsibility when he thought of Hermione.

Cassandra now felt distress coming from her exhausted patient.

Harry felt the Healer pick up on his distress. Which was caused by the visions that he was forced to witness at the hand of Voldemort. And although, through Occlumency, he usually had more control of the strong connection, he was still effected by the horrors he was made to watch. 

Next Cassie discovered a sense of foreboding. 

Harry knew the next emotion all to well, that he must kill or be killed. And such a weight of burden, believing that it was up to him to save the wizarding world. 

Tears began to run down Cassie's face as she felt all the heavy emotions and concerns exuding from his psyche. 

When Harry saw the distress on the Healer's face he reached up and drew her hands away, braking the connection. She opened her eyes in surprise, and this time it was his turn to sooth her, "It's alright. I'm okay, just a little tired."

She knew that this was not true, but also understood. Even though she could not even imagine living with these profound feelings day to day, for Harry it was a reality. Cassie knew she could do little to help, but one thing she knew for sure was that Harry needed some overdue repose. She turned to the Headmaster and said, "I think that Harry needs to rest. Let's see if we can help him up to his room." 

"Of course, Cassandra," Dumbledore replied. Each adult went to either side of the young wizard and heaved him forward, bringing him shakily to his feet. Once Harry was standing, the Healer and Headmaster took his arms over their shoulders to support him further. Slowly, they walked to the stairs, attempting to make their way to Harry's room.

At the foot of the stairs the trio heard voices travel down from the ground level of the house. "Say it," they heard a baritone voice command. And then another voice, only slightly different in tone, agreed with the first, "Come on, say it."

Only a few steps forward they heard another voice float from above them, "I would never admit such a thing." These words were female, replied haughty, and somehow sounded farther away.

The second voice had a palpable sense of humor, when it responded, "Say it, unless you would like a clown nose to go with your new accessories."

"No Fred," claimed the first voice, "the señorita flower's next, then the clown nose."

"Of course George." Fred admitted to his twin, then turned his fake stern voice to their victim. "Unless you would like a flower attached to that black hair of yours, you'd better say it."

More then half way up the stairs on their journey did the trio hear the reply, "this is my house, and I will not be forced to say something so juvenile-"

"Let's get one thing straight, _Madam_, this is no longer the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.' This property now belongs to the Potter family, and you would do well to remember it!" George practically exclaimed in the most fearsome voice he could muster.

It was then that Dumbledore, Harry, and Cassandra reached the first floor of number twelve and came upon the strangest scene that had ever graced their eyes. The twin Weasley boys had their wands pointed directly at the portrait in front of them. Their "victim," Mrs. Black, had her hands raised in defeat, while keeping a scowl on her painted face. The accessories still were accompanying her in the portrait: a thick black mustache, blackened tooth, and a pirate eye patch.

When the twins took a step forward, determined to accelerate their new portrait-defacing product, Mrs. Black's eyes became wide with shock and she finally relented. "Alright, alright, I will say it."

After a moment's hesitation the twins demanded in unison, "Well!"

Mrs. Black gave them hate-filled glares as she finally said through clenched teeth, "Weasley's rule, and Black's drool."

With a smile that could be heard in George's voice he said, "and you best remember that too, unless you would like another lesson in the future." Mrs. Black shook her head in defeat, and with a wave of the two wands the defacing materials vanished from the portrait without a trace. The two brothers turned to finally see their audience of three, and smiled slyly.

"Cool," Harry said simply, his little strength drained from the walk up the stairs.

Seeing their financial supporter being practically carried through the house, Fred and George's faces suddenly turned solemn. "What's wrong?" George asked with worry.

"Are you alright Harry?" Fred questioned.

Harry nodded his head and softly explained, "just tired."

Cassie sighed slightly at the understatement and clarified further, "he is very drained from the night's events and needs rest." 

At her words the twins stepped forward and said in unison, "we'll get him up the stairs." Without any instruction or further explanations they each grabbed an arm and heaved Harry's weight on them. As if he weighed nothing at all they walked to the staircase, Harry's feet dragging behind.

Harry feebly tried to protest to the well intentioned help, "guys, I can-"

"No you can't," George argued, sounding suspiciously like his mother.

Fred agreed with is brother, "you need rest, Mr. Potter." There was no doubt that the second twin sounded exactly like Mrs. Weasley.

The two dragged Harry up the staircase and across the hall to the room he shared with Ron, with Dumbledore and Cassie following closely behind. The twins dumped Harry on his bed then turned to leave marching out the door to the hallway, giving a salute to the Headmaster and the Healer as they passed. 

Dumbledore smiled at the antics of the two lively Order members, before he too turned to Cassie to tell of his leave, "Do you need anything Cassandra? If not, I wish to bid you goodnight, it has been a tiring day indeed."

"Accio Bag!" The Healer quietly exclaimed with her wand held high, knowing that she left all her healing aids in Remus' room. She looked at the Headmaster gratefully before saying, "I am all set Professor. Thank you for everything tonight."

"No my dear, thank you. You are truly an asset to the Order, Cassandra."

Cassie blushed but did not respond to the comment, instead she asked, "Are you going to be staying at Headquarters tonight, Headmaster?"

"Yes, I will be staying at number twelve tonight. And if I am correct, I believe your room is just a hallway away from mine." Just then Cassie's healer bag flew into the room, having been summoned by its owner. "Well, goodnight Cassandra, I will leave you to your healing."

"Goodnight Headmaster, sleep well." Cassie said with a smile before reaching for her bag and then turning to her patient, lying on his bed. Cassie helped Harry lay back comfortably then started her healing. Noticing his poorly wrapped hand Cassandra started to undress the bandages careful not to disturb the blisters that began to appear beneath the gauze. "What happened here?" she asked.

Harry exhaled deeply as he remembered burning his hand, 'was that only a few hours ago?' he thought. 'It seems like it happened a life time ago.' "I burned it while I was cooking dinner for my relatives," he responded dully, not really caring. 

She continued to examine the burns, noting that they had started to get slightly infected. "Relatives?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "my Aunt, Uncle and cousin." He sighed and then muttered under his breath, "if you can call them relatives…"

Cassie reached into her bag and pulled out a medium size jar filled with a thick green salve. Putting it on the nightstand, Cassie reached in again this time pulling out a vile of dark red potion. Turning to her patient the Healer started to spell out what she was going to do and why. "Harry, these burns look infected," she began as she uncorked the vile. She poured a little of the potion out on a piece of gauze and took his injured hand in her own, palm up. Before she began to dab it onto the abscessed areas she explained, "This might sting a little, but it will take care of the infection." As she began to apply the healing potion, Harry flinched slightly at the first sting, but his hand remained still. 

Cassie was still curious about the mention of relatives, so as she worked she probed a bit more, "I thought you lived here with Remus?"

Harry was lying back with his eyes closed letting the Healer do her job when he answered, "I wish." Then he clarified, "No, when I'm not at school, I live with my mom's sister, my Aunt Petunia, and her husband and son, Uncle Vernon and Dudley." He then had a question for her, "Why would you think that I lived here with Professor Lupin?"

"It came up in the conversation I had with him earlier that he is now your Godfather." Cassie closed the vile and reached for the salve that she had placed on the nightstand, "Now I am going to apply a salve to your hand, this is just to add a layer of protection." It hit her then, what Harry had just said earlier, "Professor?"

"He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher my third year, and even though he keeps reminding me that he is no longer my Professor, I have a hard time not referring to him as such," Harry explained.

'Remus, a professor? I bet he was really good at it too,' She mused as she began to re-wrap his hand with enchanted gauze. "Why isn't he still teaching?"

She could tell that the young wizard was upset by the reason, "He resigned his post after it had become common knowledge with the students that he was a werewolf, he felt that the parents would demand it."

Cassie shook her head upon hearing the reason thinking to herself, 'That sounds so typical of Remus.' She finished bandaging up the injured hand and set it down on the bed, "Harry are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, not really. My scar hurts, but that isn't anything new."

Cassie put the vile and jar back into her bag and pulled out her orb, not wanting to take any chances after what happened earlier with Remus. "Lie still a moment for me please." When Harry opened his eyes and saw her standing above him with a round crystal that had white mist swirling within it, he gave her a questioning look. "This orb allows me to scan for injuries, including the ones that I can't see."

With the exception of his hand and his scar, the orb remained white as she scanned him. The hand of course showed the burn and infection that she had just treated. But when she passed the orb over the scar she witnessed a reaction that she had never seen before. The mist inside the orb split in two with a brown zigzag design down the middle. One side turned red with gold sparkling about it, while the other half was green with silver threads snaking through it. She saw a look of resignation in his green eyes before he once again shut them. 

She put the orb away, deciding not to question him about it right now. She knew that he was beyond exhausted, and she wanted him to get some sleep. She pulled his shoes off and tucked the folded quilt at the end of the bed up over his tired body. He once again opened his eyes and she noticed how much they reminded her of Lily's. "You know I was a friend of your mum's. We were room mates while we attended Hogwarts." 

Harry continued to stare at Cassie, and encouraged her to continue, "Really? Sirius and Remus have both told me stories about my dad, but I really don't know much about my mum. What was she like?"

She spoke softly trying to lull him. "She was such a wonderful person. So full of life, and she had such a charismatic personality. I don't know of anyone who didn't absolutely love her. And she was so enthusiastic about learning and had a natural talent. She was a very gifted witch. We had great fun together, even before the Marauders became such a presence in our lives."

When Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, she proceeded with a grin, "Oh yes, I am well acquainted with the members of the Marauders. The antics of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were something else. Your mum used to get so upset with them, and the pranks that they would play. She tended to be a little passionate when it came to the rules, and took her job as prefect seriously. That's not to say that she didn't have any fun, she just managed to do it without risking house points."

Harry managed a small smile, as his eyes became heavy with fatigue and yawned, "Sounds like Hermione."

Cassie noticed that Harry was close to finally falling asleep, "Me and your mum spent many late nights talking about our future plans. Did you know that Lily wanted to be a teacher? She used to talk about getting hired on at Hogwarts as the Charms professor. She would have been good at it too. She often tutored students that were having trouble with their Charm classes." Harry's eyes were now closed and she could tell by his rhythmic breathing that he had finally succumbed to sleep. 

Quietly gathering up her bag she turned off the lights and exited the room. She went up to the third floor and looked in on Hermione and Remus one last time before finally retiring to the room that had been assigned to her. She looked longingly at her bed, thinking that this had indeed, been one of the longest days of her life. She removed her robe and fell into bed wearing the clothes that she had on underneath.

***

With a salute to the Headmaster and the Healer, Fred and George continued down the hall to their own room. As they passed the door that was closed to Bill and Charlie's room they started to snicker at the sight of the Gryffindor tie that hung from the doorknob. When they entered their room they began to laugh out loud waking up Charlie, who upon seeing the signal that the two younger men were now laughing about, had sought refuge in his brothers' room. "Hey mate, you gotta leave," informed Fred.

"Yeah," agreed George. 

"Come on you guys, have a heart," Charlie pleaded pitifully. 

"Sorry Chuckster, but there's only enough room for the two of us in here. You'll just have to go and find someone else to take you in tonight," George shrugged.

"There isn't any place else to go!" Charlie argued.

"Sure there is, you just gotta look for it," Fred told his older brother.

Charlie got up and stumbled out of the room, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep in there anyway. He soon became aware that he was standing right in front of the room that Fleur shared with Tonks. 'If Fleur is in my room, than there must be an empty bed in this room,' he reasoned. He softly knocked on the door and waited for Tonks to answer. When she did, he could tell that he had woken her. She was dressed in a long T-shirt, her hazel eyes still sleepy and her natural brown hair falling just past her shoulders. He had never seen her look more beautiful. "It seems that I don't have a bed to sleep in tonight. I was hoping that since Fleur doesn't seem to need hers tonight, that I might be able to use it."

A knowing smile materialized, as Tonks stepped aside, opening the door wider to allow him entrance. "I thought that might be were she had disappeared to," she laughed. "You know they might as well get married," she finished. 

"Apparently that is exactly what they are planning on doing. Bill popped the question tonight and Fleur said 'yes'." At the excited look that Tonks gave him he continued, "They made the announcement to the family earlier tonight, I'm sure that they will tell everyone else tomorrow. The date has been set for October 31st."

"A Halloween wedding! I've always dreamed of a Halloween wedding!" Tonks exclaimed, although her fatigue overshadowed her excitement. 

Charlie sat down on the still-made bed and yawned widely, "I'm sorry that I woke you. It has been a long day." Another yawn escaped as he laid his head down, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, one of the longest that I can remember," Tonks agreed, adding her yawn to the conversation, as she lay back down in her own bed.

"'Night Tonks, thanks," Charlie said, never hearing her response, before he fell asleep.

"Your welcome Charlie, 'night," Tonks responded, just before sleep also claimed her.

***

The pop that signaled the arrival of the Potion Master in the entrance of number twelve Grimwald Place seemed to go unnoticed by everyone. As he stealthily made his way up the stairs and down the hall, Snape could hear quiet conversations emitting from some of the rooms, including the room he knew to usually be occupied by Mr.'s Potter and Weasley. He recognized one of those voices to belong to Professor Dumbledore. Across the hall he quietly opened the door to the room that he knew was used by the two teenage girls that stayed there on occasion, only to find it empty of any occupants. A scowl crossed his face. 'Where could she be?' A slight feeling of panic started to bud inside of him. It took him only a moment to logic which room they might have taken the injured girl for treatment before he made his way up one more flight of stairs and quietly listened at the door that lead to the usually unoccupied master bedroom. 

Without making a noise he turned the doorknob and opened the door. He shook his head at the sight before him. On the bed, sleeping, was Miss Granger along with Miss Weasley. In the chair next to the bed sat the youngest Mr. Weasley, hunched over with his head also lying on the bed. He noticed that the young red hared man was holding the injured girl's hand. He stepped fully into the room closing the door behind him. 

Continuing his silent mission Severus made his way to the side of the bed being very careful not to wake any of the occupants. He looked down into the face of the child that had been so traumatized hours before at the hands of the dark lord and his death eater followers. He was powerless to help the poor girl while she had been tortured and violated, but if nothing else he could do this for her now. He pulled his wand out from the folds of his robes and while sweeping it over her lower abdomen, he whispered the incantation needed. When the pale green glow that radiated from his wand slowly lowered into Hermione, he heard a hitch catch in her breath, and when he glanced at her face he saw that a slight crease marred her brow. Only a moment later he watched as her face relaxed and she let out a heartening sigh. He then exited the room as quietly as he entered, his conscience somewhat cleared. Quickly making his way back to the entrance hall, he never noticed a pair of knowing pale blue eyes, witness his departure. 

********************

****

CrziChc: Wow all in one day, amazing. We applaud you! We've been told before that we are an unusual writing team, but we have just always gotten along, and enjoy the same things.

****

fireycomet: Thank you, thank you. _"I have been wanting to kill off Lucius for a while now. And I am proud of us for finally writing it out."_ **"Ding, dong, the warlock's gone!"**

kawaiipikachu: Happy Holidays to you too! We are glad you love our story, and we hope that you keep reading.

****

Kyra4: We surprised you! ^_^ _"I agree with the hoorays for everybody, we tried to keep everyone in character, but at the same time, portray their best. Did you like Harry? Huh, huh!"_ **"I really enjoyed killing off the character of Lucius **_(the pompous arse) _**Malfoy. Does that make me a bad person?"**

nixon: You are so sweet, thank you. **"My thoughts and prayers are with you."**

****

Lisa Oceans Potter: We are so glad to hear from you again. Stay tune for the wedding _(next story)_. We are happy to read that you are still enjoying our story, and hope to hear from you again.

AN: We know this is late, don't be too mad at us! This was a hard and long chapter to write. **_From Earthmom and Moonchild: "A happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_**


	29. Chapter 28: The Dark Ritual

****

Chapter 28, The Dark Ritual:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

A flash of green light, and a sharp pain in his forehead woke Harry up with a start. He looked around confused; he was lying on a small cot, in his cupboard under the staircase of number 4 Privet Drive. 'How and why am I here?' 

He heard his Aunt Petunia call him, "Wake up boy. Your Uncle will be down soon and you haven't even started his breakfast." She was rapping at the small door as she spoke, "Hurry up and get to it!" 

As he exited he found himself not at the Dursley's but in a cold and dimly lit cavernous room that seemed strangely familiar, yet he knew that he had never been here before. He was surrounded by faceless, cloaked figures that seemed to be fading in and out of focus. He realized that he was on a raised platform and that there was someone with him, underneath him, 'a girl!' It looked to him as if she was struggling for freedom. She was moving her head from side to side and her hair was covering her face. He reached out to try and sooth her and the form beneath him froze, as he brushed the hair away, he saw who it was, 'Oh God, Hermione' he thought. He heard a high pitched voice utter, _"My sweet…sweet child." _The words seemed to come from him, but he knew that he hadn't even opened his mouth to speak. He looked away for just a second, trying to find the person that had actually spoken, but when he looked back it wasn't Hermione fighting beneath him, it was Ginny. 'Ginny. No, no, not Ginny too.' 

He looked to the robed figure that was standing just to the left of the victim and was very surprised to see the face of his dad coming into focus. He was looking sternly at Harry while he admonished; "You are a disgrace to the Gryffindor house." When he looked back to the fighting form that was still beneath him, he was confused to see that it was again the face of his best friend, Hermione. The cloaked person to the right of her caught his attention and when he took a better look he saw the face of his mother loom from underneath the hood. He could hear the disappointment in her voice as she reproached, "How could you rape a virgin?" 

He wanted to get off of the girl who continued to lay beneath him, although the girl's face kept switching back and forth from Hermione to Ginny. The faces of the hooded figures that flanked the female victim changed as well, now they were Cedric and Sirius, who were each accusing, "You led me to my death!" 

Harry was trying with all his might to remove himself from the dais, but having no success of it. The voices of his dad and his mum kept whispering in his head, along with the accusations of Cedric and Sirius "Disgrace to Gryffindor", "Raped a virgin?", "Led me to my death!"

***

Cassie was startled awake for the second time that night but this time she knew exactly where she was and who had disturbed her slumber. She was lying in her bed in her new room at the headquarters of the Order. Her mind had become alert, due to the anxiety that was being relayed to her by Harry Potter. The mental exam the she had preformed earlier must have left a lingering connection. She quickly got up and not bothering to put her robe back on grabbed her healer's bag and ran out of the room. As she rounded the corner she came face to face with the Albus Dumbledore, who apparently had also been awaken. He gave her a sad smile and with a nod said, "Cassandra, go on back to bed. I will see to Mr. Potter." After only a moment's hesitation, following the Headmaster's instruction, the Healer turned and retreated back to the comfort of her room. She knew that the old wizard would be able to help the troubled boy's panicked state.

Dumbledore climbed the stairs with purpose in his stride. When he reached the door that would lead him to his anxious student he didn't bother knocking before he entered. He walked straight over to Harry, who even though had his eyes wide open, was still caught up in the nightmare that he was having. 

***

Harry saw another figure regally approached the head of the platform and looked up pleadingly. To his horror he was staring into the face of the man that he knew would kill him, unless of course, Harry murdered him first. Harry reached for his wand, but Voldemort already had his wand leveled at his scar. His nemesis opened his mouth to speak, but instead of the high pitched curse that he expected to hear, he heard the voice of Dumbledore as he whispered, "Harry."

As his name began to echo through his head, the horror that his mind had been experiencing was instantly replaced by reality. He was safe, in his own bed, at number twelve Grimwald Place, headquarters to the Order. And Hermione and Ginny were both safe as well, asleep up stairs. Professor Dumbledore stood before him with concern etched in his tired face. "Thank you," Harry murmured, "again."

The wise old Professor sat at the edge of the bed as he simply replied, "You're quite welcome."

They sat in silence for a long time. But when Dumbledore saw that Harry had calmed down completely he finally inquired, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry's first instinct was to shake his head, but before he said no, it dawned on him that there were of few questions of his own that he wanted to ask, and now was the perfect time, "Professor, why?" The question was so simple, but the answer was so complicated.

"Well my boy, you might have to be a little more specific with you inquiry."

"Why did they do that to her?" Harry restated his question. 

Dumbledore hesitated in his answer, but he realized that this was not the time for his past sheltering habits. Harry was a mature young man, and he deserved to know the truth. "As you know tonight was the induction of Voldemort's new recruits. As a part of the evenings ceremony they were going to perform an obscure dark ritual, that is known as 'Transire Ritus' This sacrament has to take place during the new moon, which was tonight. This process starts with a virgin, the purity of the victim directly relates to the success of the ritual. The woman victim is forced into…" Dumbledore lowered his head and took a slow and steadying breath, trying to get past his distraught state, at the thought of how low Riddle had gone this time. After only a few moments he continued, "If I am correct, Miss Granger would have been forced into intercourse with Voldermort himself. Other death eaters, specifically chosen by the dark lord then would have violated her. After the defilement she would have been killed as a sacrifice and the newest of his disciples would have had to drink her blood."

Harry blanched at the gruesome details that had been provided to him, shaken by the image that it conjured, but he still didn't have his answer. "Why did they do that to Hermione?" Harry restated his question.

"I believe that it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Dumbledore answered. At Harry's doubtful expression, he continued to explain, "According the Miss Granger's parents, she had gone to Diagon Ally to do some shopping." Knowing that Harry was already feeling guilty over the events of the evening he decided not to mention that the shopping trip was to buy him a birthday present. "It was a spur of the moment trip, they couldn't have known about it ahead of time. Maybe someone recognized her, I don't know, but that is where she was abducted from."

Harry realized that until he could find out from Hermione exactly how she was captured, he would have to accept what he was being told. He still had one more question that prickled his curiosity, needing to be satisfied. "Professor, I have worked on my Occlumency so much…why-, why didn't it work tonight?"

"I want you to understand that it is not because of the connection that Voldemort has with you, but rather the strong bond that you have with your friends. In your heart, you believe that Hermione is part of your true family, so your mind couldn't close itself off to the peril that she had found herself in. It was in no way a failing on your part, but a success of the special relationship that you have with her." Dumbledore said proudly.

Harry was somewhat pleased at what the Headmaster had just said, reinforcing how he felt towards his friends. But now that he had received his explanations, and with his nightmare still fresh in his mind, he wanted to again see for himself that Hermione was still indeed safe. "Would it be alright if I went up to see Hermione, just to make sure she is okay?"

With an understanding look the Headmaster replied patiently, "I am quite sure that she is resting comfortably, but I see no reason why you couldn't go on up and see for yourself. In fact why don't you just spend the rest of the night up there, you will find a cot already waiting for you."

With a grateful smile Harry got up from his bed and walked to the door beside his mentor. They quietly said their "goodnights" at the landing and headed in opposite directions. Harry ascended to the third floor entering the room behind the second door. He saw that Hermione was resting peacefully, with Ron now asleep in the chair, still holding her hand. He smiled when he noticed that Ginny was once again curled up on the other side of the bed, with one hand resting on Hermione's shoulder. The tranquil scene before him drained the adrenaline strength that he seemed to be running on. Suddenly he felt more tired then he could ever remember being. He walked over to the cot that was provided and he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

As Dumbledore started his descent to the first floor, to again retreat to his private room, he found himself witness to the departure of Severus Snape. A small knowing smile graced his lips and a slight twinkle sparkled in his pale blue eyes as his young associate disapparated from the entrance hall.

********************

****

kiwibaby7289: Thank you! _"I like a good Draco every now and then also, if it is written well."_ **"It does seem that Snape is grudgingly good."** _"Most characters are not either good or evil, white or black, but some type of gray in between. Snape is probably 50% gray."_

****

Kyra4: _"I had myself rolling when writing out the Fred and George scenes, oh that is probably one of my favorite parts of DLDS! And your right about Sev and the charm…you are such a good reader with all your predictions and conclusions."_ Aren't Charlie and Tonks cute! **"I am so proud of Moonchild **_(your making me blush)_ **and the way she wrote the interaction between the siblings, coming from a large family myself I can relate."**

****

Tiffie101: We're glad to hear from you again, and we hope that you like this chapter too! Read on!

****

nixon: Thank you for all your comments, and we are glad you have access to a computer.


	30. Chapter 29: The Sunrise

****

Chapter 29, The Sunrise:

(We do not own Harry Potter…)

The sky was slowly changing from black to different shades of purple; the way that it always did on clear summer mornings just moments before the sun starts to rise over the horizon. The occupants of number twelve Grimwald Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, were resting quietly. Although not all were asleep, the leader of the Order, Albus Dumbledore, was indeed sleeping peacefully, the way he did when he knew that all the people he considered family were at the moment safe.

Just a hallway away was Cassandra Mendis, the recently recruited Healer. She had been lying awake for awhile now, but after the hectic first evening on the job, she was allowing herself the luxury of quiet reflection before she got up to check on her patients. She had checked on Hermione Granger a couple of times during the night, and with the exception of the one time she had found her awake and being comforted by Ron Weasley, she had been sleeping quietly. She was glad that the young witch had her friends surrounding her, she was sure that it was helping her regain her sense of wellbeing.

Even though she had also tended to Arthur Weasley earlier, his injuries were not life threatening and she was confident that his wife, Molly, was taking care of him without need of assistance. Her one other patient, Remus Lupin, did not have life threatening injuries either, but she had peaked in on him anyway. She knew it was more just to see him. Cassie had been a little surprised when she had first caught sight of him earlier that night. Although the healer knew that he was a member of the Order and that she was going to be seeing him, Cassie just wasn't expecting to feel the way she did about her childhood friend…no, more then friend. 

Up the stairs on the second level three of the five bedrooms were filled with sleeping figures. The door, beyond the tie hanging on the knob, held the soon-to-be-married couple Bill and Fleur. With a bit of useful magic, the two beds had been fused together, allowing enough room for the couple to "dance" in celebration of their engagement. Bill had asked, Fleur had accepted, and the announcement had been well received by the whole Weasley clan (with the exception of Percy, who was still at odds with his family). They had retreated to Bill's room, leaving the signal on the knob for Charlie to see, and had "danced" until the early morning hours when blissful sleep claimed them still in a loving embrace.

Charlie, upon finding the signal, and being cast aside by his twin brothers, had eventually found a soft bed to sleep in. Thanks to the kind hospitality of Tonks, who's room just happened to have an empty bed, usually occupied by Fleur, and had allowed him the use of it. On the opposite side of the room, Tonks was sleeping in her own soft bed. 

Across the hall slept Fred and George. After they had kicked out older brother Charlie, they stayed awake and bantered back and forth recalling their performance at their first big battle. It didn't take long though before sleep finally claimed them.

The next floor up, is where the three injured people lay. Arthur Weasley was sleeping soundly, spoon style, with his wife and the mother of his seven children, Molly. They were tucked away in the room that they normally used while at headquarters. While discussing the usual family matters they had lulled each other to sleep.

At the end of the hallway was Remus Lupin. He had woken up less then an hour ago, but not in his normal defensive pose. He was surprised to find himself sprawled out face down, on his own bed. It just went to show how relaxed he had become after the gentle ministrations of Cassie, his childhood friend…no, more then friend.

The master bedroom was currently being used by the golden quartet. Three of which were slumbering. Harry, had fallen into an exhausted sleep in the cot that had been conjured for him, only a few hours ago. His talk with professor Dumbledore had calmed his mind and allowed him a little bit of dreamless sleep.

Ginny was nestled on the far side of the large bed. When she had re-entered the bedroom hours before, she had been witness to the final moments of a heartfelt scene between her brother Ron and her friend Hermione. After Hermione had once again fallen asleep, Ginny and Ron had talked quietly. Their conversation covered plans for the rest of the summer including Harry's birthday party. They even talked a little about school and future plans. Ginny had settled herself back on the bed and soon after finding a comfortable position she laid her hand once again on Hermione's shoulder and soon her eyes drifted close. 

Ron had settled back in the cushy chair, still holding Hermione's hand. Soon after his sister had fallen back to sleep he found himself considering what he was going to do about the relationship that he wanted to pursue with Hermione. Up until now he had never even admitted to himself, yet alone anyone else, his true feelings about his female best friend. But after tonight he knew that he had better own up to how he felt and do something about it. That was the last thought he had before he laid his head down on the mattress, and to the hypnotic sound of Hermione's soft breathing, drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was tucked in the master bed, where she had been placed after her rescue from Voldemort and his death eaters. She was pretty sure that is were she was, for she could tell that she was not in her own, and that was the logical place they would have put her. When she had woken up several minutes ago it surprised her to realize that she was aware of her surroundings. There was a small hand lying protectively on her left shoulder, letting her know that Ginny was lying next to her. Her right hand was being held in the same guarding manner, and the fact that Ron had been holding her hand when she fell asleep told her he had stayed with her through the night. She was sure that Harry was also in the room due to the fact she could hear soft snores coming from near the end of the bed. The sound of his breathing was so comforting in the silence of the wee morning hours. All of this information led her to again come to the conclusion that this must be the master bedroom; it was the only place in all of number twelve that could fit all four of them comfortably.

Hermione was feeling safe and very cared for. She only felt a few twinges of pain reminding her that a Healer had seen to her. She knew that bones had been set and that a lung had been mended. But she kept her eyes closed; she didn't need to open them to confirm the darkness that would surround her. She knew that her loss of sight was something that the healer couldn't have just waived a wand to fix. She was trying very hard not to think about what she had endured, which had made it necessary for her to be seen by the Healer in the first place. Instead, her mind began to wander, thinking about the excitement she felt when she had found the perfect birthday present for Harry, 'was that just yesterday?' she questioned herself… 

Hermione looked at the window display with one thought in her mind, "boys are so hard to buy for." Harry's birthday was a short five days away, and she still hadn't found a decent present to give her friend for his seventeenth birthday. This was the longest she had procrastinated in doing something since…well she couldn't remember ever procrastinating. But here she was standing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at a display of toy snitches. "You can't buy him that," she mumbled to herself. "He's not a kid anymore…none of us are." 

She had almost given up hope with the quidditch shop and was about to make her way to Flourish and Blotts when something beyond the window display caught her eye. The many, _many_, times Ron and Harry had dragged her into the store she had never noticed that they sold such a handsome item. She entered the shop in a hurry and made her way to the rack. Why it never occurred to her that they would sell clothes at a quidditch shop, but she supposed it made sense, at least traveling clothes. 

The item that had caught her eye was a thick traveling cloak. The cloth was a dark, deep green, the color of the Forbidden forest, lined with short black fur. The cut was masculine, and the quality excellent. She could just imagine Harry wearing it in the future, traveling on his Firebolt. She looked at the tag and before she came to a price, read: "Travelers Cloak; the perfect fashion for the adventurous soul on a broom stick. Enchanted to keep the wearer warm high in the sky. (Dry clean only.)" She turned the tag over and immediately paled and gulped. "12 Galleons" she read out loud. But it was the perfect present; she just had to get it for Harry. "I'll just tell him this counts for Christmas too." Satisfied with her reasoning she plucked the coat off the rack and made her way to the front counter. 

"This is quite a purchase young lady," the old cashier said with a hint of teasing in his voice, "are you going anywhere special?" he asked then flashed her a toothy grin. 

"No sir," Hermione replied politely, "it's just a present for a friend." 

"Ah, you have a lucky friend then. That will be twelve galleons." She paid the old man and waited for Harry's cloak to be packaged. 

She then picked up the parcel and practically ran back out to Diagon Ally, so excited that she found the perfect birthday present. 

She didn't notice the old cashier start to chuckle ominously and hiss under his breath, "oh you'll be goin' somewhere special my dear, just you wait." 

With a smile on her face, and clutching the brown paper of her purchase, Hermione was almost skipping to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She was so proud of herself; she could just see Harry's friendly and grateful smile as he ripped off the paper as she exclaimed "Happy Birthday Harry!" Being so preoccupied she didn't notice two black cloaked figures following her, or the one leaning against the wall to the side of the ally. But she did notice a dark robed man when she collided into him, dropping her package to the ground. "Excuse me sir," she apologized profusely as she picked up her parcel. 

"Do not worry my sweet," he replied in a silky voice, "it was my fault entirely." She stood and looked up with a genuine smile. But when she saw the mask covering his face, white and featureless looming over her, she paled and took a shaky step back. Hermione immediately reached for her wand residing in the pocket of her muggle coat. But with a fear-filled realization, found it was not there. "Looking for this, my sweet," the masked death eater asked then laughed heartily as she watched her wand swirling about his fingers like a baton. "Come," he said in a demanding voice, "I would like you to meet my Master." It was then that she felt her own wand touch her temple and heard him whisper, "Stupefy."… 

Hermione flinched, squeezing Ron's hand, as she realized where her memories had taken her. 'No, I will not think about that!' she reprimanded herself, as she involuntarily made a whimpering sound.

Feeling the jerk of Hermione's hand in his, and hearing her mew a sound of distress, brought Ron awake instantly. "Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked concerned, as he moved from the chair and sat on the side of the bed. He reached out with his free hand and cupped her cheek. 

"Ron, is that you?" She whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm right here," Ron confirmed. At the sight of her tense and timid features, he continued in his comforting babble. "Just relax Hermione, you're safe." As he talked, Ron started to sooth her with soft touches on her furrowed brow.

Hermione began to feel at ease at Ron's caress; she was safe now. With a calming breath she loosened her tense muscles and relaxed all her features. 

Ron could tell that his ministrations were succeeding in helping his friend as he maintained his relieving contact, "that's it Hermione, relax."

Hermione completely succumbed to Ron's soothing touch, to the point where her eyes started to open. And to her surprise could see lights and shadows invading her dark vision. Not only that, but shapes and figures were coming into focus. She turned her head and saw the foggy form of Ginny lying on her left, curled up beside her. She looked toward the foot of the bed and beyond saw Harry resting peacefully on a cot. Hermione looked back at Ron, his face becoming crystal clear and said softly, "Oh, Ron, you look so tired."

Ron smiled shyly and replied, "Well, it's been a long… Wait, 'look'? You… You can see?"

She nodded her head and smiled up at him, looking directly into Ron's hazel eyes. With a broad grin Ron gathered her up in his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Hermione," he sighed, "we have all been so worried about you."

"No worries Ron, I'm alright as long as I have you with me." Hermione raised her head from Ron's shoulder taking in the sight of his red hair in the sun's first light. She sighed in contentment and said with confidence, "I never want to close my eyes again."

*Finite Incantatum*

********************

****

Kyra4: You are so sweet with all your complements. You have been very encouraging to a couple of girls with more of a head for math. _"You have a point with the observant comment. I think that I need to work on my 'tools' a bit! (And you know that Rowling wouldn't have killed off Sirius if it didn't help tell the story, have a little faith ^_^)"_ **"You can't imagine what your kind reviews have meant to this old Earthmom. Being able to write this story has been good therapy for me. I hope you will continue to read and review any and all stories that we post." _Thank you._**

Lisa Oceans Potter: We appreciate all your kind reviews, and we hope that you will enjoy the next story just as much. 

AN: We have had so much fun posting this story, and running to the computer to see if we have any reviews. For a story, by Mother/Daughter writing novices, you have responded with such kind words. And have made our first experience of fanfiction memorable. Thank you all!


	31. Conclusion

"Don't turn away, Don't try to hide, Don't close your eyes, Don't turn out the light."

-Evanescence

That's it! This story was planed to take place in a twelve-hour period; six p.m. to six a.m. (dinnertime to sunrise). But it isn't over, oh no. There is a wedding coming up and you all are invited to attend. And isn't it funny that "Don't Look, Don't See" was initially brainstormed while we drove to a friend's wedding. The sequel (which is also in a twelve-hour time frame) is called… _(Drum roll please)_ … "A Halloween Wedding" **(catchy title, isn't it?)**. Some loose ends will be tired, some relationships will grow, and some history will be revealed. So stay in tune, you won't want to miss all of the action. See y'all on Valentines' Day!

****

Earthmom & _Moonchild_

%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%

Monsieur and Madame Jean Delacour 

Cordially invite you to attend the joining in matrimony,

Of their daughter,

Fleur Michelle Delacour

To William Arthur Weasley,

Son of Mister and Missus Arthur Weasley,

On Saturday, the thirty-first of October, nineteen hundred and ninety-seven, 

Three o'clock in the afternoon.

At the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 

West garden.

Reception to immediately follow, 

Room of Requirements.

%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%


End file.
